De coeur et d'âme
by Eilisande
Summary: Une expérience scientifique peut avoir des résultats inattendus.Une âme crée artificiellement peut-t-elle être considérée comme humaine ? A-t-elle même le droit de vivre ? Pour Ukitake, Byakuya et Renji, la réponse risque d'être cruelle...
1. Gray dawn, dark night

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Chapitre 1 : Grey dawn, dark night

Un soleil livide et glacial se levait à l'est tandis que le Seireitei commençait à s'activer. Dans chaque division, les hommes de la garde de nuit échangeaient leur place avec ceux de la garde de jour. D'autres abaissaient et éteignaient les lanternes de papier qui surplombaient l'entrée de leur division. Les rues étaient encore à peut près vides, mais sur les toits on pouvait distinguer quelques silhouettes utilisant le shunpo pour rejoindre leur destination plus rapidement.

Yasuroka Bunta observait de sa fenêtre l'activité intense dans la cour d'entrainement de la division, déjà pleine de monde, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Se retournant brusquement il se retrouva figé par le regard glacial de son capitaine qui le fixait silencieusement. Tout, dans la posture pleine de dédain de celui-ci semblait clamer son mépris pour une telle inattention de la part du jeune lieutenant.

-Excusez moi, capitaine, murmura Bunta en s'inclinant respectueusement. Je n'était pas attentif. Je m'en excuse.

Le capitaine leva la main d'un geste froid pour couper court aux excuses du jeune homme. Il lui tendit simplement une liasse de documents avant de retourner s'assoir à son bureau. Bunta saisit la liasse d'un geste tremblant et commença à parcourir les feuillets. Il s'agissait de rapports émanant d'une équipe de leur division, assignée dans le monde réel depuis un mois. A première vue, tout semblait parfaitement normal dans le rapport. Cependant, quelque chose le gênait. Il relu attentivement les documents avant de saisir le problème.

La ville de Furaka et ses environs était signalée comme dotée d'un important pourcentage d'âmes à fort reiatsu, pour des âmes humaines du moins. Rien de bien impressionnant, certes, mais suffisamment pour que la ville soit fréquemment attaquée par des hollows mineurs en quête de proies. Mais les derniers rapports indiquaient une diminution constante du nombre de ces âmes au cours du mois. Comme si la moitié de ces humains avait quitté la ville ou disparu. Pourtant, aucun hollow signalé aux alentours n'avait pu être le responsable de ces attaques. Tous avaient été supprimés trop rapidement après leur apparition. Et les shinigamis n'avaient noté aucune activité spirituelle anormale. Bunta fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers son capitaine.

« Capitaine ? Je viens de finir le rapport.

Son supérieur leva les yeux du lourd volume qu'il consultait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Et qu'en déduit-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ces âmes ne disparaissent pas toutes seules. Il faudrait demander à la douzième division de mettre la zone sous surveillance accrue non ?

-Cela a déjà été fait. Sans résultat probant. Je finissais d'examiner leur rapport. Ils signalent une montée de reiatsu assez faible, mais soudaine et qui disparaît en quelques secondes. Et en quelques minutes, le reiatsu d'âmes aux alentours s'amenuise et disparaît. Aucune intrusion en provenance du Hueco Mundo par contre. Vraiment, c'est intriguant.

Byakuya Kuchiki fronça les sourcils en observant le rapport. Il le reposa ensuite brutalement sur son bureau avant d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce.

-Prépare une escouade de quatre personnes pour une intervention dans le monde réel. Je vais voir le commandant. Une intervention est nécessaire. Finis les dossiers les plus urgents Yasuroka.

Bunta s'inclina devant son capitaine qui sortait et se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage des membres de la sixième présents ce jour-là. Il sélectionna six noms et fit signifier à ces shinigami d'avoir à se tenir à disposition pour une mission urgente. Cela fait, il retourna derrière son bureau et recommença à remplir ses papiers.

Il leva le regard au bout de quelques minutes, incapable de se concentrer. Le monde des humains... Il n'y était pas allé depuis une éternité. Il était encore dixième siège dans la neuvième division, cela devait remonter à presque trente ans. Il aurait bien voulu être désigné par le capitaine pour diriger l'équipe d'intervention. Mais il n'oserait jamais demander. Kuchiki l'effrayait avec ses airs orgueilleux de noble. Il l'admirait, mais le craignait en même temps. Il avait tellement peur de faire une erreur quand Kuchiki était là qu'il perdait tous ses moyens. S'il pouvait partir dans le monde réel, peut être pourrait il prouver sa valeur ?

* * *

D'un dernier coup de shunpo, Byakuya atterrit devant la première division. Il frissonna légèrement. Le soleil avait à nouveau disparu derrière un rideau de brume épaisse. La journée promettait d'être grise et glaciale.

Resserrant les pans de son haori, il s'annonça d'une voix froide à la porte close. Personne, pas même un capitaine, ne pénétrait sans s'annoncer dans les quartiers de la première division. Un déplacement d'air derrière lui le fit se retourner.

Kyouraku Shunsui se posait à son tour sur l'esplanade, suivi de sa nouvelle lieutenant.

-Comment va tu Byakuya-kun ? Questionna-t-il après s'être annoncé à son tour. On ne t'a pas vu à la fête de Jyuushirô.

-J'avais autre chose à faire Kyouraku, répondit Byakuya en pénétrant dans les bâtiments de la première division. J'ai passé la soirée à étudier un compte-rendu intriguant de la septième escouade de ma division, en mission dans le monde humain. Je compte m'excuser auprès d'Ukitake.

-J'espère qu'il ne s'agit de rien de grave. J'aimerai bien que la paix dure un peu cette fois. Je rêve d'un siècle entier sans conflit. Vainement dirait-on. Mais je ne désespère pas. Un peu de tranquillité ne ferait pas de mal non ? Du calme et une bouteille de saké, un homme n'a besoin de pas grand chose de plus n'est ce pas ?

Byakuya préféra l'ignorer plutôt que de répondre. Il aurait eu bien des choses à redire envers une telle nonchalance mais faire des reproches à Kyouraku n'aurait servi à rien. Il préférait se concentrer sur la réunion. Ce rapport l'inquiétait. Il faudrait envoyer une escouade mais son lieutenant pouvait-il être laissé seul sur une mission comme celle-ci ? Il en doutait. Il l'avait choisi surtout pour ces capacités administratives et son intelligence. Mais le jeune homme manquait cruellement de confiance en lui et risquait de paniquer sur le terrain.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la première division, le soleil n'avait toujours pas percé les nuages, malgré l'heure avancée de la matinée. En quelques pas de shunpo, il rejoignit sa division. Yasuroka était plongé dans des documents d'archives et ne l'entendit pas rentrer. Sans se soucier de l'effroi qu'il risquait de lui causer il prit la parole.

-Nous partons dans une heure pour le monde réel, avec une escouade de quatre personnes. Le commandant veut que nous nous rendions compte de la situation en passant quarante huit heures sur le terrain. La présence d'un huge hollow est envisagée.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, il leur fallut deux heures de préparatifs. Il n'était pas aisé de laisser une division sans capitaine ni lieutenant pendant deux journées entières. Les officiers étaient paniqués à cette seule idée.

Enfin, Byakuya et Bunta franchirent le senkaimon, précédés de leurs papillons des enfers. Ils atterrirent sur le toit d'un immeuble où l'escouade de surveillance les attendaient. Le capitaine interrogea longuement chaque homme, sans pouvoir obtenir de renseignements supplémentaires sur leur cible. Ils réussirent tout de même à dresser une carte de ses déplacements. De manière générale, leur proie se déplaçait du centre vers l'est de la ville. Elle se manifestait tard le soir ou très tôt le matin. Pour la découvrir, il ne serait pas possible de rechercher un reiatsu incongru, la cible ayant la capacité de cacher sa force spirituelle. Le seul moyen serait donc d'observer en permanence les âmes humaines à fort reiatsu des alentours en espérant découvrir une diminution soudaine de leur reiatsu. Un travail qui durerait toute la nuit, et sans certitude de réussite.

Byakuya soupira légèrement. Il lui faudrait certainement surveiller régulièrement que l'attention des hommes de troupe ne se relâche pas. D'un coup, il se sentit très las. Le froid de cette nuit de décembre le fatiguait énormément. Se reprenant, il jaugea les reiatsu des environs. Il distinguait six cibles potentielles pour le chasseur d'âmes dans la zone. Effectivement, le nombre était particulièrement élevé pour une ville de cette taille. Mais la ville voisine de Karakura était encore plus peuplée d'êtres au fort reiatsu. Il s'interrogea un instant sur cette similarité avant de reporter son attention sur ces âmes. Même si elles étaient puissantes, pour des âmes humaines, une seule se remarquait particulièrement dans le lot. Après sa mort, son possesseurs aurait le potentiel pour devenir au moins siège dans une division. Le reiatsu était plutôt fort, et stable, avec une étrange familiarité.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une brusque fluctuation dans le reiatsu d'une des victimes potentielles.

-Capitaine ! Cria son lieutenant, comme s'il pensait que son supérieur avait pu rater ce changement.

-J'ai senti, commenta simplement Byakuya. Que trois hommes aillent se rendre compte sur place. Je veux que vous restiez en contact permanent avec nous par radio. Vous autres, continuez à observer les autres proies de notre cible. Cette baisse soudaine peut être due à quelque chose de totalement différent.

Les shinigami opinèrent la tête et les trois hommes désignés s'envolèrent d'un bond. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bunta tenta de les joindre.

-Lieutenant Yasuroka ici. Quelque chose à signaler ?

-Rien pour le moment, non, lieutenant. Nous venons de découvrir le propriétaire du reiatsu. Il n'a aucune blessure et nous ne décelons rien de particulier aux alentours. Amado et Sukai s'occupent de vérifier dans les bâtiments qui nous entourent.

Après un instant de silence la voix reprit.

-Sukai sort du bâtiment, il me fait signe, il a peut-être trouvé quelque...

La voix du shinigami se cassa brusquement. Ils entendirent un râle puis un long soupir. Au même instant, le reiatsu de trois hommes vacilla avant de s'affaiblir.

-Ils se font attaquer ! Cria Bunta. Avec moi vous autres !

Sans attendre les ordres de son capitaine, le lieutenant et les hommes se précipitèrent. Byakuya pesta mentalement. Il avait craint que son lieutenant panique, pas qu'il fasse preuve d'un héroïsme imbécile. Se précipiter ainsi vers un ennemi inconnu était du suicide, et il y entrainait leurs hommes. Il n'avait désormais plus qu'à les rejoindre. C'était ses hommes, et il les protégerait. C'était son devoir, comme capitaine et comme membre de la noblesse. Si seulement ils pouvaient ne pas se conduire la plupart du temps comme des onzième division !

Lorsqu'il parvient sur place, seul le reiatsu de son lieutenant se faisait encore sentir. Les autres membres de l'escouade reposaient ça et là, deux d'entre eux avec des blessures visiblement mortelles. Un autre semblait avoir été projeté par une force surhumaine et sa tête formait un angle anormal avec son corps. Les autres n'avaient aucune blessure apparente mais ne bougeaient plus non plus. Le jeune lieutenant brun, toujours vivant, tentait d'empêcher le sang de s'écouler d'une vilaine blessure à son côté. Le soul pager, l'appareil qui leur permettait de demander du soutien à la soul society reposait à ses côtés, brisé en mille morceaux.

-Je me suis fait avoir capitaine, pardon, gémit-il. Il peut cacher son reiatsu, c'est un huge hollow je crois.

Pour toute réponse, Byakuya sortit son zanpakuto et attendit. Une cible telle que lui ne pouvait qu'attirer le chasseur de reiatsu. Soudain, celui-ci apparut, à quelques pas devant lui. Il était grand de presque quatre étages, avec quatre bras crochus et une tête minuscule recouverte d'un masque. Un huge hollow. Byakuya repensa à une affaire qui remontait à une quarantaine d'années. Une classe en mission dans le monde réel attaquée par des hollow pouvant se rendre invisible et cacher leur reiatsu avait été sauvé par Aizen Sosuke et Ichimaru Gin. Celui qu'il avait devant lui devait être de la même espèce.

Avec un hurlement sourd, le hollow porta le premier coup de sa patte griffue. Byakuya para et porta la seconde attaque. Pendant quelques minutes, l'un et l'autre tentèrent de prendre le dessus. Sentant le combat s'éterniser, le shinigami passa dans le dos de son ennemi d'un coup de shunpo, voulant en finir le plus vite possible.

-C'est fini hollow, déclara-t-il en levant son sabre.

-Pour toi répondit son adversaire en ricanant.

Les yeux de Byakyuya s'agrandirent. Le dos du hollow venait de se couvrir de dizaines de piques semblables à celles d'un hérisson. Il s'écarta d'un bond, mais pas assez vite pour éviter que trois des piquants ne lui transpercent le bras et la jambe droite. Il tituba un instant pour reprendre son équilibre. Aux ricanements et aux insultes du hollow, il ne fit pas même mine de répondre. Il se contenta de répliquer plus férocement encore à chacune de ses attaques. Mais les secondes passant, il sentit son reiatsu faiblir à son tour.

-Surpris ? Grinça le hollow. Tu n'as encore rien vu. Maintenant que je t'ai touché, tu peux aussi bien dire adieux à la vie, shinigami. Mes piques font cet effet. Quelle joie ! J'espérais bien attirer quelques uns d'entre vous pour vous dévorer tranquillement. Les âmes humaines ont tellement moins de saveur ! Mais la tienne, je vais prendre un plaisir infini à la savourer. Meurs, shinigami !

Il était vaincu. Sans possibilité de lever la limite à laquelle était soumise les capitaines dans le monde réel, il ne pouvait pas rassembler assez de reiatsu pour passer en shikai tellement sa force diminuait vite. Il aurait dû gagner ce combat. Il aurait pu le faire, s'il avait libéré Senbonzakura immédiatement. Mais si sa force spirituelle était à peut près réduite à néant, sa force physique était toujours là. Devinant le coup de griffe du hollow, il s'aplatit brusquement avant de relever subitement son sabre, transperçant le masque. Celui-ci se fractura, dévoilant un visage d'homme âgé figé dans une expression de surprise. Puis le hollow disparut, se dissolvant en particules spirituelles.

Byakuya se laissa retomber sur le sol, serrant son épaule en grimaçant. Le hollow avait réussi à lui transpercer l'épaule durant sa dernière attaque. La blessure n'était pas mortelle lui semblait-il. Encore fallait il pour qu'il vive que la quatrième division les prenne rapidement en charge. Il se demanda avant de s'évanouir si la Soul Society les retrouverait avant que son reiatsu et celui de son lieutenant, toujours en chute libre, ne deviennent indécelables à cause de leur faiblesse. Le seireitei devait simplement attendre un rapport sans se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Au moment de s'évanouir, il sentit une main sur sa joue.

-Ne vous évanouissez pas monsieur, murmura une voix féminine. Je vais vous soigner. Restez éveillé.

Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! C'est la seule récompense que je tire de cette fic. Donc si vous avez des critiques, des éloges, des propositions, n'hésitez pas, ça ne prend que quelques minutes !


	2. Alone in the dark

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Voici le second chapitre de la fic. Un deuxième chapitre se déroulant quatre ans avant l'invasion du Seireitei en compagnie de Byakuya et de son lieutenant. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Chapitre 2 : Alone in the dark

Lorsque Byakuya reprit connaissance, il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond miteux, couvert de moisissure. Il n'était pas à la quatrième division -jamais Unohana ne laisserait sa division dans un tel état de dégradation. Il tenta de se redresser et gémit sous la souffrance qui l'envahit aussitôt dans toute son épaule. Il se laissa retomber sur la couche étroite et tourna la tête pour avoir un aperçu de la pièce.

La pièce était très sombre. Seule une petite fenêtre laissait passer la lumière d'un poteau électrique, blanche et brutale. Quelques heures seulement s'étaient donc écoulées se dit le capitaine. Il était allongé sur une couche à même le sol et recouvert d'une couverture sale et élimée. A sa droite, sur un futon semblable, reposait son lieutenant, le ventre et la poitrine couverts de bandages. Il respirait faiblement et semblait endormi. Le reste de la chambre était nue, et signalait une grande pauvreté. De la pièce voisine venait un léger bruit d'eau gouttant d'un robinet et une odeur de soupe. De dehors, on pouvait deviner le bruit de voitures. Il entendait des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la chambre où les deux shinigamis se reposaient.

Byakuya réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ils n'étaient pas à la Soul society, mais dans le monde réel. Un humain, doté de reiatsu les avait recueilli. Il sentait sa pression spirituelle dans la pièce voisine. C'était celle qu'il avait senti plus tôt, plus forte et stable que n'importe quelle âme humaine qu'il avait croisé jusqu'ici. Ce qui n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'était capable un étudiant moyen de l'académie, mais restait remarquable pour un simple humain. Le problème était ailleurs. L'humain avait réussi à les voir, et à les transporter jusqu'ici. Ils étaient là, à sa merci, et en incapacité de prévenir le seireitei. L'énergie que le hollow leur avait volée n'était pas revenue. Si la Soul society les recherchait, elle serait en incapacité de déceler leur reiatsu, surtout près d'une âme aussi dense. Il allait donc falloir déceler ce qu'avait compris l'humain, le convaincre de ne rien révéler avant d'effacer sa mémoire. Cela, dès qu'il aurait repris suffisamment de force pour se faire localiser par le seireitei en montant brutalement son reiatsu. Ils étaient coincés là pour quelques jours, une semaine peut être. Pas plus, l'espérait-il. Vraiment, se dit Byakuya, la prochaine fois je choisirai avec davantage de précaution mon lieutenant. Pas question de reprendre un imbécile à la sauce onzième division.

Bien décidé à surveiller leur sauveur, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et fit semblant de dormir. Il garda un œil entrouvert pour observer l'humain. La personne qui entra était en fait une femme. Grande et mince, voir même maigre, elle portait ses longs cheveux noirs en un lourd chignon lui retombant en mêches folles dans le cou. Elle portait un pantalon bleu délavé et troué et une chemise visiblement un peu trop grande pour elle et élimé aux coudes. Byakuya la regarda s'avancer vers lui d'un pas mal assuré, hésitant avant de poser le pied. Il pensa tout d'abord qu'elle craignait de faire tomber le plateau qu'elle portait avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Lorsqu'elle s'assit près de son épaule, la lumière du lampadaire éclaira son visage, et surtout de grands yeux bruns ouverts sur le vide et comme voilés d'une file pellicule blanche. Elle était aveugle.

La jeune fille se pencha sur son front pour prendre sa température et il frissonna. Sa main était brûlante comparée à son corps glacé. Il avait lu quelque part que le monde humain était plus chaud que la soul society. C'était vrai semblait-il. Aucune âme n'avait une telle chaleur. De même, il avait souvent été surpris de la froideur du soleil qui surplombait le Seireitei en rentrant de missions dans le monde humain.

Sentant son frisson, la jeune fille retira sa main.

-Êtes vous réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je viens de m'éveiller oui, répondit Byakuya. Permettez-moi de vous remercier.

-De vous avoir ramassé ? C'est normal. Mais vous devriez prendre plus de précautions en vous promenant par ici. On ne vous a pas dit à quel point c'est dangereux de circuler à pied dans le coin à partir de la nuit tombée ? Vous avez de la chance que ces types ne s'en soient prit qu'à votre argent.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils nous ont laissé ?, demanda Byakuya d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre inquiète.

-Rien je le crains. Excusez moi, fit la jeune fille en rougissant, mais j'ai fouillé dans vos kimonos pour chercher un numéro à contacter. Je ne voulais pas que vos familles s'inquiètent. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Ce n'est rien fit-il. Vous n'en auriez pas trouvé. Je les ait laissé à notre hôtel.

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, elle ne posa aucune question. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête comme pour marquer sa compréhension. Elle vérifia sa température puis passa sa main sur l'épaule bandée de Byakuya.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça saigne encore, murmura-t-elle. La plaie est nette et propre, je ne pense pas qu'elle va s'infecter. Et je suppose que vous ne préférez pas que je prévienne un hôpital.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait bien pu deviner. La jeune fille saisit le plateau posé à côté d'elle sans se soucier du regard glacial du capitaine. Elle rassembla quelques coussins sous le dos de Byakuya et lui posa le plateau sur les genoux. Dessus, un bol ébréché contenait une soupe claire à l'odeur délicieuse pour son ventre affamé.

-Vous sentez vous capable de manger seul ? demanda-t-elle. Si oui, je vais m'occuper de votre ami. Je dois refaire ses bandages.

Le capitaine hocha la tête, puis se rappelant la cécité de son hôtesse, grogna un vague assentiment. La jeune femme se leva et se rapprocha du lieutenant qui gémissait dans son sommeil. Retenant une grimace en sentant sa blessure lui faire mal quand il contractait les muscles, il commença à manger.

Elle se releva au bout de quelques minutes, les bras chargés de bandages sanglants. Au moment où elle allait quitter la pièce, Byakuya reprit la parole.

-Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

-Aoba Mitsuki.

* * *

La jeune aveugle rejoignit la pièce principale de son petit appartement, laissant manger le blessé. A tâtons, elle déposa les bandages dans l'évier avant de mettre à tremper. Elle en profita pour se laver les mains, afin d'éviter toute infection chez les deux hommes. Ensuite, elle s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Le matin n'était plus très loin, mais elle avait passé la nuit à soigner les deux hommes et était épuisée. Elle mit son réveil en route afin de ne dormir que quelques heures.

Il la réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit quelques minutes à se rappeler pourquoi elle n'avait pas dormi sur son matelas. La mémoire lui revint et elle rentra dans la chambre.

-Êtes vous éveillé ? Demanda Mitsuki le plus bas possible.

-Oui, répondit la voix grave du malade qui s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je prends juste de quoi m'habiller et je revient m'occuper de vous. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Faim ou soif ?

-Tout va bien. Inutile de vous occuper de moi. Souciez vous plutôt de Yasuroka.

-Je l'en occupe.

Mitsuki saisit au hasard un pantalon et un pull sur son étagère avant de disparaître à nouveau. Après s'être habillée, elle mit à sécher les bandages et fit chauffer le lait sur la gazinière. Elle en profita pour faire un état des lieux de ses provisions et grimaça. Avec deux hôtes à la maison, elle n'avait vraiment pas assez pour tenir la semaine. Elle allait encore devoir emprunter de l'argent à un voisin.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en sortir.

Pénétrant le plus discrètement possible dans la petite chambre, elle se figea pour écouter la respiration des deux hommes. Celle-ci était faible et régulière, et elle en déduit que tous deux dormaient. Elle s'approcha et commença à vérifier en tâtonnant les bandages de celui qui s'appelait Yasuroka. Elle fut soulagée de voir que ceux-ci n'étaient presque plus imbibés de sang. Les plaies se refermaient.

Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu causer de telles blessures. Dans le quartier, les règlements de compte se faisaient surtout à l'arme à feu et parfois au couteau. De ce qu'elle en pouvait juger, ces blessures là étaient plutôt dues à une arme blanche, mais certainement pas un couteau, où un sabre comme ceux qu'elle avait trouvé près d'eux. Mitsuki frissonna. Elle se demanda si ces blessures étaient dues à une violente bataille rangée entre deux gangs rivaux ou autre chose.

Depuis son enfance, elle était capable de percevoir des fantômes. Elle était aveugle de naissance et ne s'était longtemps pas rendu compte qu'elle parlait à des êtres immatériels. Ses parents pensaient juste qu'elle avait une imagination débordante. Elle avait également un lointain souvenir du médecin qui la soignait petite lui disant en riant qu'entendre les fantômes était aussi naturel que de respirer.

Petit à petit, en plus de percevoir ces fantômes, elle avait aussi entendu des cris étranges, vibrant de désespoir, de haine et de rage. La veille au soir, elle s'était senti écraser par une force invisible en rentrant chez elle. C'était quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer sous une charge énorme. Quand elle avait osé s'approcher, bien après que la tension soit retombée, elle avait buté sur un corps, puis deux autres. Si le premier était mort, elle avait pu ramener les deux autres à son appartement très proche. Ils dormaient maintenant dans la pièce à côté et elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait en faire. Yakusa d'un genre étrange ou fantômes de guerriers pris dans une bataille spectrale, elle ne tenait pas à garder ces gens chez elle. Elle ne laissait pas mourir les gens à sa porte, mais ne tenait pas à se retrouver embarquée dans des affaires étranges ou dangereuses.

Le jeune homme -Yasuroka- s'éveilla pendant qu'elle refaisait un bandage à son bras. Le sentir bouger alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées lui fit pousser un petit cri de surprise.

-Excusez moi, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix sèche. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

-Ce n'est rien, fit elle, écoutant son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Je n'avais pas senti que vous étiez réveillé.

-Où sommes nous ?

-Chez moi. Je vous ai amenés ici en vous trouvant blessés et je vous ai veillés une partie de la nuit.

-A boire, murmura la voix cassée du jeune homme qui semblait ne pas l'avoir écouté.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se releva pour se diriger vers la cuisine où elle saisit un verre. Elle n'avait pas totalement fermé la porte, c'est pourquoi elle saisit une partie du dialogue des deux hommes.

-Vous allez bien capitaine ?, demanda la voix de Yasuroka.

-Mieux que toi. Mais silence. Cette jeune femme ne doit rien savoir. Ici appelle-moi par mon nom. Il signifie moins que nos fonctions. Tâchons de découvrir ce qu'elle a compris et d'en dévoiler le moins possible.

Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans le bruit de l'eau qui coulait du robinet.

Elle revint porter son verre au blessé en prenant garde à ne pas manifester de compréhension de leur conversation.

Le jeune homme la remercia chaleureusement.

-Pouvez vous vous redresser ?, le questionna-t-elle en retour. Je voudrais changer les bandages de votre torse et vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'infection.

Yasuroka se redressa avec son aide et la laissa enlever ses bandages avec précaution. Sa blessure le tirait de partout et même si la jeune fille essayait d'être douce dans ses mouvements, elle lui faisait tout de même un mal terrible. Elle le sentait se crisper sous ses doigts et imaginait sans peine ses grimaces de souffrance. Le silence s'installa.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-il finalement pour casser ce silence.

-Aoba Mitsuki.

-Je suis Yasuroka Bunta et voici Kuchiki Byakuya. Enchanté de vous connaître mademoiselle.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Pardon de vous accueillir dans une chambre aussi miteuse mais ici, c'est pas vraiment le paradis.

-Là d'où nous venons, il y a un endroit vraiment pas reluisant. C'est la misère la plus noire. En comparaison, ici ne peut être qu'un endroit merveilleux.

Mitsuki fit une moue dubitative.

-J'espère que non. Imaginer qu'il y a pire qu'ici est terrifiant. On ne souhaite l'enfer à personne. La moitié des gens du quartier vit comme moi dans des appartements à l'abandon, parfois en surnombre. Le Japon n'aime pas les miséreux. Nous sommes la lie de la société, celle qu'on voudrait oublier. Alors nous aider ? Autant espérer que la terre se mette à tourner dans l'autre sens.

Yasuroka se tut. Il y avait une amertume dans la voix de la jeune fille qui le découragea de poursuivre la conversation.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent, durant lesquels Mitsuki soigna les deux blessés avec attention. Kuchiki commençait à pouvoir bouger l'épaule sans trop souffrir et Bunta se remettait doucement. Mieux encore, le reiatsu du capitaine commençait à remonter imperceptiblement. Par contre, celui de Bunta restait presque inexistant.

Le capitaine était parvenu à la conclusion que la jeune fille n'avait rien compris à ce qu'ils étaient. Elle semblait les prendre pour des yakusas et n'avait réagi à aucune de leurs allusions au paranormal. Bunta trouvait cela étrange. Vu la netteté de son reiatsu et le fait qu'elle ait pu les toucher, il était anormal qu'elle ne connaisse rien au monde des hollow et des shinigami. Elle devait avoir eu affaire à des fantômes. Kuchiki expliquait cela par sa cécité. Elle avait du prendre chaque fantôme qu'elle avait croisé pour une personne humaine.

L'explication paraissait tirée par les cheveux aux yeux de Bunta. Il ne comprenait pas que son capitaine, si sévère et prompt à punir plutôt qu'à guérir, se voile ainsi la face. Il le trouvait également étrangement amical envers la jeune femme. Il lui parlait avec une voix douce pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'eux et petit à petit, la jeune fille s'était mise à leur parler de sa vie de tous les jours. Pendant deux jours, elle s'était confiée, sans rien dire sur son enfance ou ses sentiments, raccommodant leurs uniformes abîmés, puis sculptant des formes humaines et animales dans un billot de bois. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'une de ses voisines se chargeait de revendre ses petites figurines dans une rue commerçante de la ville. Cela leur faisait à toutes deux un petit appoint de revenu.

Si Bunta avait été choqué par le quotidien qu'elle racontait, ce n'était rien comparé aux réactions de Kuchiki. Le monde de Mitsuki était proche de celui de certains districts du Rukongai. Les seules différences qu'il voyait entre sa vie et celle d'une jeune femme du soixantième district était l'eau et l'électricité. Elle disait qu'elle avait de la chance d'habiter seule dans cet immeuble peuplé de squatteurs. La plupart de ses voisins étaient des émigrés sans travail ou des chômeurs à la rue. Elle travaillait comme femme de ménage dans une entreprise. Ce n'était que quelques heures de travail par nuit, ce qui lui permettait juste d'acheter l'essentiel. Elle leur parla de la faim, de la violence, du froid et de la peur. Elle évoqua vaguement la prostitution, comme préférant ne pas s'attarder sur ce spectre trop angoissant. Le Japon qu'elle décrivait était sinistre. Pour Bunta, fils d'un shinigami issu du Rukongai, cette souffrance était choquante.

Qu'en était il pour Kuchiki, qui avait grandi dans un milieu protégé de cette misère ? Bunta se rappela que la défunte femme de son capitaine venait du Rukongai. Peut-être était ce pour cela qu'il se montrait si captivé et attristé par ce qu'elle racontait. Il devait voir en elle son épouse. La misère de Mitsuki devait lui évoquer celle de cette femme morte presque cinquante ans auparavant.

Il finit par lui demander, avec précaution ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

-C'est une jeune fille forte, finit par répondre Kuchiki. Elle ne se laisse pas abattre et j'apprécie ce courage. La force ne réside pas que dans les muscles. Par ailleurs...

Le capitaine se tut, fronçant les sourcils. Après quelques secondes de silence il poursuivi.

-Elle ressemble à quelqu'un. Impossible à dire qui. J'ai cru d'abord qu'elle m'évoquait Hisana-sama mais elle ne lui ressemble définitivement pas. Pourtant de son reiatsu à sa figure elle m'évoque quelqu'un, non ?

-Il y a tellement d'humains sur Terre et d'âmes à la Soul Society. Il est normal de croiser une figure de connaissance.

Le capitaine Kuchiki hocha la tête. Il n'évoqua plus cette question qui l'intriguait. Quand elle vint les revoir le lendemain matin, Bunta l'observa sans vergogne.

Mitsuki était de haute taille et avait de longs cheveux bruns d'un aspect soyeux qui lui retombaient le long du visage en longue mèches raides. Ses yeux bruns voilés n'étaient ni grands, ni petits. Lorsqu'elle souriait, elle illuminait la pièce. Mais la plupart du temps, ses yeux étaient tristes et le pli de sa bouche n'évoquait que la mélancolie. Le capitaine avait raison. Son regard lui en évoquait un autre. Mais il était incapable de dire qui.

Il laissa la question de côté sans la résoudre.

Le quatrième soir de leur présence dans l'appartement de Mituski arriva. Comme les jours précédents, elle leur tint compagnie en sculptant des copeaux de bois jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne. Elle se leva et leur amena un bol de la même soupe insipide que les jours précédents. Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, elle quitta l'appartement pour se rendre à son travail. Bunta pensait l'avoir vu placer un couteau dans son sac. Il frissonna en voyant ce qu'une jeune fille aussi douce qu'elle était prête à faire pour se défendre.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie depuis une demi-heure, Kuchiki se redressa sur sa couche.

-Il est temps, déclara-t-il de sa voix glacée.

-Temps de quoi, capitaine ?

Kuchiki le regarda d'un air méprisant.

-Mon reiatsu est suffisamment remonté. Je l'ai contenu à son plus bas niveau pour ne pas alerter Aoba. Mais le libérer maintenant, juste une minute, devrait suffit à alerter la Soul Society. Un capitaine et un lieutenant sont disparus depuis quatre jours. Ils guettent forcément la réapparition de notre reiatsu avant d'être obligés de conclure notre mort.

Il relâcha son reiatsu. Il n'était pas encore rétabli, mais sa force était déjà impressionnante, et écrasante pour Bunta qui était encore si faible.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Le capitaine s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsqu'une lumière blanche aveuglante passa sous le pan de la porte de la chambre.

-Le senkaimon, murmura Bunta.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à la capitaine Unohana et à sa lieutenant, suivies de quatre shinigamis. La capitaine sourit.

-C'était donc ici que vous vous cachiez Kuchiki-sama ?

-Cacher n'est pas le mot exact.

-Oui. Je vois que la personne qui vous a recueilli vous a soigné. Nous allons vérifier que vos plaies ne se sont pas infectées dès notre arrivée à la quatrième division. J'espère que vous avez chaleureusement remercié cette personne.

Bunta baissa les yeux de honte. Ils partaient sans explications ni remerciements. Unohana soupira et aida le capitaine à se relever.

-Et lui expliquer quoi ?, rétorqua Kuchiki. Cette jeune fille ne sais rien, et n'a rien à savoir de la Soul Society. Quand elle mourra, elle aura des réponses. Quand à accepter des remerciements ou une compensation... Il n'y avait pas à le faire. Elle n'a rien fait d'exceptionnel.

Bunta frissonna devant l'insensibilité du noble shinigami. Il était heureux, vraiment de n'être que de petite noblesse et d'avoir échappé à cette éducation.

Avec l'aide d'Isane, il renfila son uniforme raccommodé par Mitsuki. Au fond de sa poche, il sentit un objet vaguement arrondi. Avec étonnement, il sortit une tête de chien sculptée dans du bois. Il vit son capitaine observer un objet semblable dans sa main. La jeune fille avait senti leur départ prochain et laissé un petit cadeau à chacun. Il regretta de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle en retour. Retournant la tête d'animal, il découvrit quelques kanjis gravés. Il y était écrit « Lueur d'espoir ».

Mitsuki.

Il remit soigneusement l'objet dans sa poche et sur une civière, franchit derrière les deux capitaines la porte du Seireitei.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et annonça son retour, Mitsuki savait déjà que les deux hommes n'étaient plus là. Elle n'avait pas besoin pour cela d'essayer de sentir la force de Kuchiki-sama. Son cœur brisé le lui murmurait depuis des heures.

Elle pénétra dans la petite chambre et, seule dans le noir, écouta le silence. Elle s'agenouilla sur l'une des deux couches et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! C'est la seule récompense que je tire de cette fic. Donc si vous avez des critiques, des éloges, des propositions, n'hésitez pas, ça ne prend que quelques minutes ! Merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir.


	3. Another day in paradise

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un message ! Vos encouragements m'ont fait plaisir et me poussent à continuer.

Avec ce chapitre, nous arrivons quelques semaines à peine après l'invasion de la Soul Society. Août fait place à juillet et Mitsuki va se retrouver confrontée au monde des shinigamis. L'histoire s'assombrit toujours et les premiers mystères commencent à se dévoiler.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Just another day for you and me in paradise

_Quatre ans plus tard..._

La pluie tombait à verse depuis des heures, formant de véritables lacs et rivières dans les rues de Furaka et de Kurakura. Les gouttières débordaient, et l'horizon disparaissait derrière un rideau de pluie opaque. Les volets et les arbres tremblaient sous les premiers assauts du typhon. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans les rues, chacun préférant éviter un accident. Les seuls bruits qui régnaient étaient ceux du vent et du violent clapotis de l'eau débordant des caniveaux.

Dans les rues de Kurakura, l'eau charriait des débris d'arbres et des monceaux de feuilles. A Furaka, des ordures en tout genre occultaient déjà les bouches des caniveaux. La pluie débarrassait la ville de ses immondices. Le sol des bas quartiers de la ville, toujours aussi glauques, était lavé de sa couche de sa crasse. Par endroits, elle lessivait également les taches de sang séchées et noircies par le temps.

D'une étroite ruelle, c'était du sang frais qui était emporté par le torrent. Frissonnante de froid, une jeune femme maigre et pâle y gisait, étendue. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bien trop courte et moulante, d'une couleur désagréablement clinquante.

C'était une putain, une pute battue par son mac ou par un client. Une fille de plus qui crevait dans la rue.

Un spectacle habituel dans ce quartier oublié des dieux et des hommes.

La jeune femme n'était pas morte. Mais son état était déplorable. Elle était couverte d'ecchymoses et ses cheveux bruns baignaient dans l'eau, poisseux de sang. Elle serrait son poing contre son ventre pour empêcher le sang de couler. Elle avait la respiration sifflante et difficile, comme si une ou plusieurs de ses côtes étaient cassées, gênant sa respiration.

Allongée sur le dos, elle regardait le ciel de ses grands yeux voilés. L'eau lui tombait dans les yeux mais elle ne cillait pas. Elle attendait.

* * *

Lorsque Kuchiki-san et Yasuroka-san avaient débarqué puis étaient sortis de son univers en l'espace de quelques jours, Mitsuki était aux abois. Ses dettes n'étaient que de petites sommes, mais dues à des dizaines de gens, voisins, amis, marchands... La maigre somme que lui avait laissé son père avait fondu en moins d'un an. La sculpture sur bois et les ménages l'avaient aidé à subsister un temps. Puis, une nouvelle crise du yen avait tout bouleversé. Trois des entreprises qui l'employaient avaient fait faillite ou licencié du personnel. Aveugle, elle avait été jugée inutile et improductive. Elle n'avait gardé qu'un seul emploi, nocturne et mal payé.

Elle l'avait gardé trois mois. Moins d'un ans après que ses blessés soient repartis vers là d'où ils venaient -où que ce soit- elle avait à nouveau été viré. Elle s'était alors attendue à ce que ses voisins assiègent sa porte en exigeant de se faire rembourser. Étrangement, il n'en avait rien été. Si elle n'avait pas été aveugle, elle aurait vu leurs regards se détourner avec pitié, et honte quand elle les croisait. A défaut, elle avait tout de même pu sentir leur malaise. Elle s'était mise à craindre le pire, et avait eu raison.

Trois jours plus tard, quatre hommes forçaient sa porte. Ils lui avaient alors annoncé que leur employeur avait racheté ses dettes -toutes ses dettes- et exigeait un remboursement dans la semaine. Ils l'avaient laissée tout de suite après, seule, dans un appartement à la porte défoncée et avec une échéance impossible à honorer.

Le procédé était courant dans des endroits aussi pauvres que le sud de Furakura : vous rachetez les dettes d'une pauvre fille paumée et sans le sou et la laissez cogiter et paniquer quelques temps. Vous la laissez chercher tous les moyens de vous rembourser, et quand elle est à bout, vous lui laissez le choix : travailler pour vous jusqu'à avoir remboursé sa dette ou mourir atrocement et lentement, comme exemple pour les autres.

Mitsuki était une jeune fille pragmatique. Elle avait été très rêveuse, enfant, mais la vie lui avait appris à ne pas croire en ses rêves d'enfants. Elle n'échapperait pas à ces hommes. Elle vendit ses meubles, ses dernières figurines et enterra l'argent ainsi récolté dans un terrain vague près du canal. Ce n'était pas assez pour le remboursement, mais suffisant pour commencer une nouvelle vie, plus tard. Le jour où les hommes revinrent, elle se leva et leur déclara qu'elle les suivait. Elle préférait se résigner maintenant et fuir plus tard.

L'homme qui avait racheté ses dettes la prostitua dès le lendemain. Sa cécité la sauva de la rue, puisqu'elle ne pouvait se défendre d'un client trop exigeant, mais c'était elle aussi qui l'avait conduite là. Une aveugle était une proie recherché pour les proxénètes en tout genre, et elle était belle. Elle valait cher, et en conséquence était protégée. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle pourrait s'y faire. Après tout, elle avait déjà envisagé la prostitution. Pour survivre, ce n'était pas pire qu'autre chose.

Deux jours après son arrivée, des maux de ventre et une fièvre intense la clouèrent au lit. Elle sua et trembla de froid toute la nuit. Quand elle se réveilla, une des prostituées la veillait.

-Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix épuisée.

-Crise de manque, répondit sèchement la femme. Ils t'ont drogué. Ça, c'était une mise au point pour que tu comprenne que ça sert à rien de tenter de fuir ou d'arnaquer le mac. Tu est à eux et tu partira pas avant qu'ils l'aient décidé. Et jolie comme t'est, ils ont décidé de te garder, crois moi.

La femme avait éclaté d'un rire vulgaire, puis quitté la pièce.

Trois ans passèrent. Trois ans où chaque jour elle pensait à l'évasion, sans oser mener ce projet à bien. Elle avait peur de mourir, tout simplement.

Puis, une des filles de l'établissement mourut sous les mains d'un client et Mitsuki se sentit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle comprit que si elle restait, elle mourrait aussi. Mais elle mourrait en se perdant elle-même et dans le dégout de soi le plus profond.

Elle réfléchit longtemps et décida qu'elle préférait mourir de la façon qu'elle aurait choisi. C'était un suicide mais c'était mieux que cette noirceur et cette peur qui rongeaient son âme.

Elle fuit. Elle fut rattrapée au bout de quelques minutes et battue devant toutes les filles de la maison de prostitution réunies. Elle sentit ses côtes se casser et se recroquevilla sous la volée de coups qui pleuvait.

Lorsqu'ils estimèrent qu'elle en avait assez bavé, ils l'abandonnèrent sous la pluie annonciatrice du typhon dans une allée reculée pour qu'elle y meure. Elle ne s'était pas évanouie, maintenue éveillée par la douleur.

* * *

Mitsuki n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle était allongée là à attendre de s'endormir définitivement. A moitié nue dans sa robe trop légère, elle sentait le froid l'envahir doucement. La pluie d'été la frigorifiait et pénétrait dans ses blessures. Elle perdait la notion du temps.

Soudain, la tempête se calma. Il pleuvait toujours, mais les rafales de vent étaient moins fortes. Furaka était désormais dans l'œil du typhon et disposait de quelques minutes ou heures de répit. Comme son dos lui faisait mal, elle tenta de se redresser. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, mais elle finit par s'adosser à un tas de gravas. Elle ferma les yeux, et se contenta d'écouter le bruit apaisant de la pluie. Elle se sentait calme, résignée. Elle avait essayé de fuir et de vivre mais elle allait mourir dans cette ruelle. Et elle s'étonnait de ne pas être apeurée ou en colère à cette idée.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux aveugles et fixa l'obscurité devant elle. Elle aurait tant voulu voir la façade devant elle, le tas de gravier, le ciment et le ciel. Tout plutôt que cette obscurité permanente.

_Ceux qui sont passés au royaume des morts retrouvent-ils la vue ? _

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à chantonner un air. Le doux marmonnement se transforma en paroles, surgies d'un souvenir.

_She calls out to the man on the street_

_He can see she's been crying_

_She's got blisters on the soles of her feet_

_She can't walk but she's trying_

_Oh thinks twice, it's another day for _

_You and me in pardise_

Elle fut dérangée dans ses pensées et son chant par un bruit de pas dans la rue voisin. Ce n'était pas le pas de quelqu'un pressé de rentrer chez lui en profitant de la courte accalmie, mais le pas d'un promeneur. Les pas s'arrêtèrent au coin de la ruelle. Le silence s'installa pour quelques minutes, puis les pas reprirent. A son grand étonnement, le bruit ne s'éloigna pas, mais se rapprochait au contraire. Quelqu'un pénétrait dans la ruelle. Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant d'écouter ce bruit de pas dans les flaques et de continuer à chantonner. Le pas était léger, celui de quelqu'un ayant des chaussures à la semelle assez fine.

Le pas s'arrêta devant elle et elle entendit un bruit de tissu qui se froissait. L'inconnu s'accroupissait devant elle. Elle interrompit sa chanson.

-Ne t'arrête pas petit chaton, déclara d'un ton amusé une voix masculine.

Toute étonnée, elle poursuivie la chanson.

_Oh thinks twice, it's another day for _

_You and me in pardise_

Mitsuki continua les paroles jusqu'au bout, accompagnée par la voix qui répéta avec elle le refrain. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle se sentait sombrer doucement vers l'au-delà. Dorénavant, elle s'accrochait à cette voix aux accents chantonnants.

-C'est une belle chanson petit chaton. Tu en connais d'autres des comme ça ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait une excellente mémoire auditive et connaissait des dizaines de chansons. Elle était incapable de les traduire, n'ayant pas appris de langue étrangère mais elle était capable de réciter un texte étranger sans faute d'accent.

-J'adorerais les écouter poursuivi l'inconnu. Mais je n'ai pas le temps, c'est dommage. Je suis attendu ailleurs.

Mitsuki ne dit rien. Elle se contentait d'attendre avec anxiété que l'homme lui annonce son départ et la laisse là. Elle se demanda tout d'un coup si elle était en train de rêver ou de délirer.

-Mais peut être puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi petit chat aveugle. Tu vas mourir ici tu le sais ? Personne ne va passer ici pour te ramasser.

Elle opina de la tête. Elle le savait très bien qu'elle était mourante. L'homme ne lui apprenait rien. Soudain, elle sentit une perturbation dans l'air. Elle se concentra, et se rendit compte que l'inconnu était comme elle et les deux hommes qu'elle avait déjà rencontré. Cette perturbation dans l'air était en fait un changement dans l'énergie spirituelle des alentours.

L'homme remit en place quelques cheveux derrière l'oreille de Mitsuki et lui murmura quelques derniers mots.

-Là-bas tu seras peut être soignée, je n'en sais rien. Mais ici tu va mourir. La porte que j'ai ouverte ne le restera que quelques minutes. Choisis bien et vite.

Elle l'entendit se relever et partir. Elle resta quelques instants hébétée, puis tenta de se relever. Sa jambe refusa de la soutenir et elle s'écroula. C'est en rampant qu'elle franchit le portail d'énergie spirituelle formé par l'inconnu. Elle voulait vivre. Elle préférait cette chance incertaine à la mort qui l'attendait si elle restait dans cette impasse sombre.

Elle sut qu'elle avait franchi la porte quand elle eut un haut-le-cœur et qu'elle sentit son âme vaciller un instant. A peine l'eut elle franchit qu'elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Elle s'évanouit, emportant comme dernier bruit celui d'un gong qu'on frappait plusieurs fois avec force.

* * *

Alors que sur le Japon un typhon faisait rage, le soleil brillait sur un ciel bleu uniforme au Seireitei. Il y faisait chaud, mais moins que sur terre lorsque le soleil brillait autant. Par bien des façons, le royaume des shingamis et des âmes mortes n'était qu'un reflet du monde réel. Mais pour la Soul Society, la chaleur était jugée caniculaire.

L'activité était réduite au minimum depuis quelques jours et même la onzième division se tenait -relativement-tranquille. Les shinigamis de la quatrième en profitaient pour refaire leurs stocks et baignaient dans une euphorie complète.

A la treizième division, le silence le plus complet régnait. Les deux lieutenants veillaient à ce que pas même une mouche ne bourdonne trop bruyamment auprès de leur capitaine vénéré. Ukitake Jyûshiro était d'ailleurs un des seuls à se réjouir de ce temps : même ces deux énergumènes avaient fini par s'écrouler sous l'assaut de la chaleur. Il pouvait enfin se reposer en paix.

Du moins, il l'aurait pu si son ami de toujours n'avait pas débarqué pour se cacher chez lui de sa terrible vice-capitaine et de ses dossiers.

Il accepta la coupe de saké que lui tendait Shunsui et la porta à ses lèvres avant de la reposer pour tenter d'arrêter sa quinte de toux. Son ami lui lança un regard inquiet.

-Il me semble que ta toux s'aggrave non, Jyûshiro ?

-Un peu, c'est vrai. J'irais voir Unohana dans la semaine. Tu sais très bien que ça m'arrive souvent en été. Cela n'a rien d'inquiétant.

-Il n'y a que toi pour dire ça, soupira Shunsui. Été, printemps, hiver, automne ton état est toujours aussi grave. Enfin. Il en est de la maladie comme de la sobriété : on est bien obligé de s'en accommoder.

Jyûshiro éclata de rire.

-A propos de sobriété, mieux vaudrait s'arrêter là. Yama-ji n'aime pas que l'on se présente à sa réunion en sentant l'alcool.

-C'est justement à cause de cette réunion que j'ai besoin de boire mon ami. Dix siècles qu'on subit ces réunions hebdomadaires fatigantes ou rien ne se passe, ou personne n'apprend rien et ou aucun problème se résout. Et maintenant elles sont devenues journalières. Merci Aizen. Je peux conter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre d'événements intéressants qui s'y sont passé : il y a la fois où Ginrei a raté une marche et a fait une glissade sur le parquet de plusieurs mètres, la fois où Urahara s'est endormi et réveillé en sursaut en criant qu'une abeille essayait de le manger, la fois où Kurosaki-kun et ses amis ont débarqué et -et je préfère ne pas y penser- cette fois où Unohana-san était d'une mauvaise humeur terrible et marmonnait des remarques furieuses entre ses dents à chaque parole du Vieux. Terrifiant.

-Surtout au moment où tu lui a demandé si c'était sa mauvaise période du mois, sourit Ukitake en se relevant lentement. Son sourire était vraiment démentiel lorsqu'elle t'a regardé. Je n'ai pas osé approcher sa division pendant des mois.

-J'en fait encore des cauchemars quatre cents ans après, affirma Kyouraku d'une voix solennelle en suivant son ami vers la première division. Mais je prierais presque pour que quelque chose se passe aujourd'hui. Même une autre invasion de ryoka et un nouveau traître. Aujourd'hui c'est le bilan annuel des dépenses en papier de chaque division. Je ne vais pas y survivre. Kamis-sama entendez ma prière : faites qu'il se passe quelque chose et je rattrape mes dossiers en retard de toute l'année passée et j'arrête le cortège de pétales de rose.

-Tu as vraiment trop bu, fut le seul commentaire, blasé, de son ami.

Deux heures plus tard, Ukitake regrettait de ne pas avoir imité Shunsui. La réunion n'avait pas encore officiellement commencée (Unohana et Kurotsuchi étant encore absents) mais le capitaine-général avait commencé un énième discours sur la nécessité de raffermir le moral des troupes et de surveiller l'indiscipline après la désertion d'Aizen et de ses sbires. Son ami avait raison. N'importe quoi était préférable à la poursuite de ce discours. C'est alors que les panneaux annonçant une alerte s'illuminèrent et que le gong se mit à résonner.

Tous se figèrent dans la salle. Yamamoto ordonna le calme et tous attendirent des nouvelles. Celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Un homme des services spéciaux de la deuxième division se fit introduire par le vice-capitaine de la première. Il s'inclina et attendit respectueusement que l'on l'autorise à parler.

Yamamoto fit claquer sa canne sur le sol.

-Parle soldat.

-A vos ordres, répondit celui-ci. A deux heures trente cinq minutes un déferlement de reiatsu semblable à celui d'un seikamon mais en différent légèrement a résonné dans le quart sud-ouest du Seireitei. Immédiatement l'alerte a été sonnée. Nous avons reçu il y a une minute les coordonnées exactes de la chose : 743 sud et 694 sud-ouest. Une âme isolée a semble-t-il pénétré le Seireitei. Nous ne savons pas encore la nature de cette âme. Des papillons de l'enfer ont immédiatement été envoyés à tous les vices-capitaines et capitaines. Nous attendons vos ordres.

Yamamoto ordonna d'un geste au shinigami de sortir. Il se tut quelques minutes puis darda à nouveau son regard sur les sept capitaines présents. L'événement était grave. La plupart des capitaines sortaient juste de convalescence et plusieurs escouades étaient encore à l'hôpital après s'être faites esquinter par la petite troupe de Kurosaki deux semaines auparavant. Il fallait réagir promptement et vivement pour éviter que pareille chose ne se reproduise. Et une attaque d'Aizen était à envisager.

-En premier lieu, déclara le capitaine-commandant, il convient de...

Il fut coupé dans son discours par son vice-capitaine qui pénétra sans frapper dans la salle de réunion.

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre capitaine. Nous venons de recevoir un papillon de l'enfer en provenance du capitaine Kurotsuchi. J'ai préféré vous l'amener tout de suite.

-Délivrez-nous le message.

D'une voix lente, le vice-capitaine Sasakibe délivra le message oral du capitaine de la douzième division. Le message était lapidaire et se présentait davantage comme un télégramme que comme un message construit.

-Ait appréhendé âme errante près de ma division. Confirmation qu'il s'agit d'une âme humaine. Me charge de l'enquête et vous transmettrait mes résultats après dissection. Serais absent de la réunion. Fin du message, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Ukitake soupira. Il allait maintenant falloir convaincre ce fou furieux de relâcher son nouveau jouet pour qu'on puisse l'interroger et lui ré-expliquer les règles de l'éthique. Vraiment, Shunsui aurait dû se taire avant de tenter le destin...

* * *

Ailleurs au même moment, un grand homme blond vêtu d'un vêtement vert et d'un haori blanc, et portant un vieux chapeau informe refermait les panneaux séparant sa maison de sa boutique puis s'ébroua.

-Hé Kisuke !, s'exclama une voix féminine. Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Ça fait des heures qu'on t'attends. On commençait à se demander si le typhon t'avais emporté, et franchement j'aurais adoré. Les deux gosses commençaient à paniquer, surtout la petite.

-Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, s'inclina l'homme en souriant et en tordant ses cheveux pour faire s'égoutter l'eau de pluie.

-Pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser, grommela Yoruichi en saisissant le haori trempé d'Urahara avant de l'envoyer bouler dans le bac à linge sale. Mais franchement, qu'est ce que tu faisait dehors sous un temps pareil ?

-Moi ?, demanda Kisuke avec de grands yeux innocents. Je me suis occupé de nourrir un petit chat errant qui frissonnait sous la pluie. C'est tout. Pardon d'être en retard, Yoruichi.

-Imbécile, marmonna la grande femme noire avant de crier vers l'étage pour annoncer le retour du marchand.

* * *

Dans la salle du trône d'Aizen à Las Noches, le silence le plus total se fit lorsqu'Ichimaru Gin entra d'un pas tranquille alors que la réunion se terminait. Tous les arrancars le fixèrent des yeux tandis qu'il rejoignait sa place à la droite d'Aizen. Le bas de son hakama était maculé de petites taches de sang et l'ensemble de sa tenue était trempée

-Je suis ravi de te voir te joindre à nous, Gin, déclara Aizen d'une voix glaciale. Où était tu ?

-Moi ? Je m'ennuyais alors je suis descendu sur terre pour m'amuser un peu. J'ai joué avec quelques hollows qui n'ont pas compris qui dirige ici maintenant. J'ai pas vu passer l'heure.

-Tu as vu des choses intéressantes en bas ?

-Oh oui, déclara Gin avec son horrible sourire. Et je suis ravi de t'annoncer que nos amis du Seireitei n'ont encore rien entrepris pour protéger Karakura. Nous avons toujours quelques coups d'avance.

-Bien. Très bien. Reprenons donc la réunion.

A ces mots, tous les arrancars se détournèrent de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division pour se concentrer sur les ordres d'Aizen. Celui-ci sourit, satisfait et but une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre. Pour le moment, tout se passait à la perfection.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est très sombre et le suivant le sera aussi, mais la suite devrait amener un peu plus de soleil dans la vie de Mitsuki.

Si vous avez des commentaires, des théories ou des critiques n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Chaque petit mot fait beaucoup de plaisir et ça ne vous coûte rien.


	4. The mirror of my soul

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Merci encore à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review ! La fic a dépassé les cent visites, ça le fait très plaisir.

La Soul Society se retrouve donc avec une jeune ryoka sur le dos, une fois de plus. Cette fois si les points de vues seront de Mayuri, d'Unohana, de Mitsuki et d'Ukitake.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : The mirror of my soul

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi se frotta les mains de plaisir après avoir envoyé son message à la première division. Il se sentait comme un enfant devant le cadeau de Noël dont il rêve depuis des mois.

Il récapitula dans sa tête : d'abord, il avait enfin réussi à faire muter un hollow avec une plante carnivore du monde humain. Une grande victoire pour la science. Ensuite, il avait inventé un nouveau procédé de fabrication de café à partir de la synthèse des eaux usagées de sa division. Tous ses cobayes lui avaient assuré que son café était excellent, mis à part un arrière goût de Javel. Mais l'ajout d'ammoniac dans la solution devrait régler le problème. Il avait soumis Nemu à des nouveaux tests, et elle résisterait désormais à des températures de 2000 degrés. Il avait dû ensuite abandonner à contre-cœur sa petite heure de détente durant laquelle il tentait d'inventer un tissu changeant de couleur selon la température corporelle de son occupant. Il réfléchissait encore à quoi cela pourrait concrètement servir, mais ce serait au moins intéressant pour étudier la relation entre la taille de la poitrine du vice-capitaine Matsumoto et les épisodes de fièvre subite et de rougeur des shinigamis les plus proches.

Parti pour cette réunion inintéressante alors que six expériences bouillonnaient dans leurs éprouvettes, il était quasiment tombé nez à nez avec une ryoka évanouie sur le sol. Une âme humaine ayant atterri en plein milieu du seireitei sans explications aussi logique qu'un boulet de canon spirituel. On lui avait interdit de disséquer Kurosaki et ses complices. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, était une honte. Il était hors de question qu'il attendent cinquante ans que la jeune fille rousse meurt de vieillesse, au risque qu'elle se fasse bouffer par un hollow. Il enverrait une supplique au bureau des 46 dès qu'il existerait de nouveau. Mais cette ryoka là, c'était bien une ennemie. Pour vérification, il préféra s'agenouiller près de la forme sanglante et lui posa quelques questions.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle ou madame ? Pourriez vous me dire si 1) vous êtes ici pour déjouer un complot secret et sauver nos fesses 2) êtes sujette à une quelconque maladie qui empêche de vous enlever plus d'un organe vital par jour 3)êtes allergique au latex ou à un quelconque métal ?

Son nouveau cobaye poussa un long gémissement.

-Nemu. Note que la prisonnière a certifié n'être pas ici pour sauver la Soul Society. Par conséquent elle est une ennemi et soumise à l'ordonnance 744-236, alinéa 43, sous section 6248 et que je puis donc en disposer à ma guise, tant que je lui laisse les muscles du visage et du coup nécessaires à une bonne articulation pour répondre aux interrogatoires. Et dépêche-toi de lui faire installer une cuve dans le laboratoire 7, je commence mes examens tout de suite.

Oui, pensa Kurotsuchi en voyant Nemu sortir son carnet et prendre des notes. Il y a des journées comme ça, où l'on sait que l'on s'est levé du bon pied -ou de la bonne patte, ou du bon pseudopode selon les expériences de la veille-. Il avait une âme humaine au fort reiatsu rien que pour lui. Il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu exécuter la ridicule danse de la chance de Madarame. Rien ne pouvez anéantir son euphorie.

-Hmm hmm, émit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il faillit sursauter en poussant un petit cri suraigu de surprise. Mais il avait aussi envie d'éclater en sanglots. La capitaine Unohana le regardait avec son sourire doux et gentil. Un jour il devrait la disséquer. Il ne comprenait pas comment des muscles pouvaient garder aussi longtemps une telle pose et garder toute leur douceur. Il avait beau essayer, ses propres essais se terminaient toujours en un rictus démentiel -très efficace cela étant-.

-Voici le, ou plutôt la, ryoka que l'on recherche je suppose, fit Unohana en s'avançant. Bravo à vous de l'avoir trouvé capitaine Kurotsuchi. Permettez maintenant que je prenne le relais.

-Pardon, glapit Kurotsuchi. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, elle est à moi. Je vais la di... l'interroger dans ma division. Je l'ai vu le premier. Et le seireitei a besoin de mes lumières scientifiques pour comprendre comment elle est entrée. L'ordonnance 744-236, alinéa 43, sous-section 6248 m'y autorise.

-C'est vrai, je n'en disconviens pas capitaine. Cependant cette même ordonnance dit, à l'alinéa 43, sous-section 6249 qu'au cas où le prisonnier serait jugé dans un état critique par le chef de la division médicale, celle-ci prendrait immédiatement le relais. Or, cette jeune femme a visiblement besoin de soins urgents.

-Quoi ? Mon cobaye est en parfaite santé.

-Ma patiente est en train de convulser, annonça Unohana avec son éternel sourire.

Kurotsuchi la fixa dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis il baissa son regard, avant de le redresser tout aussi brusquement vers sa collègue avec un air accusateur.

-Vous lui avez fait quelque chose ! Avouez !

-Je ne lui ai rien fait mon cher Kurotsuchi. Maintenant, permettez que je m'occupe de ma patiente. Je vous transmettrait les résultats de mes analyses, lui concéda-t-elle d'un air magnanime. Isane ! Tu peux amener le brancard.

Six shinigamis surgirent de derrière un angle de mur attendant la fin de la conversation. Ils se précipitèrent vers la forme affalée sur le sol pour lui administrer les premiers soins et la préparer au transfert. Une demi-minute plus tard, le groupe disparaissait sur la mante géante d'Unohana.

-Capitaine ?, demanda Nemu. Il n'y a pas de sous-section 6249 à l'alinéa 43 de l'ordonnance 744-236.

-Quoi ? Rugit son supérieur. Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça petite idiote ? Alors que cette folle dangereuse vient de kidnapper mon cobaye ? Tu aurais pas pu te manifester plus tôt, petite gourde ?

-En fait, continua sa vice-capitaine, c'est l'alinéa 44, sous section 234 qui déclare que la capitaine de la quatrième division a la suprématie sur vous en cas d'état critique d'un prisonnier.

Kurotsuchi en aurait pleuré. A défaut, il se contenta de sortir son sabre et de le planter dans le ventre de sa fille et le mur derrière. Un peu soulagé de s'être défoulé, il partit à grandes enjambées vers sa division.

-Viens Nemu, fit-il. On a des tas de choses à faire. Je veux que tu teste une potion dissolvante. Nemu ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fout encore allongée celle-là ? Relève toi Nemu. Nemu !

* * *

La capitaine Unohana monta sur la matérialisation de son sabre et laissa la raie s'envoler vers l'hopital. Elle prit la température et le pouls de la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils. Elle était luisante de sueur et son pouls beaucoup trop rapide.

Dès l'atterrissage, sa vice-capitaine fit transférer la ryoka vers une salle de soin et la suivit pour réaliser un check-up complet et décider des soins à lui apporter. Unohana l'aurait volontiers suivi immédiatement. L'état de la jeune femme était décidément inquiétant et elle aurait voulu participer à l'auscultation. Mais auparavant elle devait s'occuper d'urgence d'envoyer un message à Yamamoto pour expliquer la présence d'une âme errante dans sa division. Il n'était pas question d'outrepasser les règles de la hiérarchie dans les circonstances actuelles.

Une fois le message envoyé, elle rejoint Isane, après s'être gentillement débarrassée de quelques subordonnés voulant un conseil ou un regard expérimenté sur une tâche qu'ils savaient faire par coeur.

Le regard d'Isane n'était pas rassurant se dit-elle en franchissant la porte. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus lui transmit les premiers résultats d'analyse sanguine. Ils étaient déprimants.

-Il y a au moins deux drogues différentes dans son sang, expliqua Isane en même temps que la capitaine parcourait le rapport. Elle m'a dit avoir été droguée pendant plusieurs années et elle est en manque. Et j'ai cru déceler une faiblesse cardiaque. Cela expliquerait son pouls si rapide. Que faisons-nous capitaine ?

-Nous l'assistons, soupira Unohana. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que toi et moi avions affaire à une crise de manque ou une overdose.

-C'est vrai que ça arrive avec des membres de la douzième division. Mais ils ont toujours des protocoles d'expérimentation précis, et on sait de quoi ils souffrent. Là, c'est une humaine, des produits inconnus et...

-Un humain et un shinigami ne sont pas si différents, Isane. Kurosaki et ses amis nous l'ont montré. Veille sur cette jeune femme, je te relaierai dans la soirée. Les prochaines heures vont être très dures pour elle. Heureusement, continua-t-elle en jaugeant son reiatsu, son âme est forte. Cela devrait l'aider à tenir.

Elle laissa là une Isane rassérénée et rentra dans son bureau où elle examina à nouveau les résultats de la jeune femme. Elle mit au point un protocole de soin et de tests à mener à bien sur elle dès qu'elle irait mieux. Cette faiblesse cardiaque dans son état actuel était très inquiétante. Elle voulait également examiner de plus près un échantillon de son reiatsu. Celui-ci était particulier. Fort pour une humaine, mais surtout étrangement familier. Elle avait l'impression de côtoyer la jeune femme depuis plusieurs années. La sensation était vraiment étrange. Unohana refermait le dossier en continuant à réfléchir à ce sujet lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez, dit elle.

Kyouraku et Ukitake pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le capitaine de la treizième division n'avait pas l'air en très bonne forme. Ce qui signifiait le garder en observation quelques jours pour ne pas prendre de risque. Après quelques jours de calme, la division allait devoir se réveiller. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis, rassérénée et apaisée, elle sourit aux deux amis.

-Shunsui et Jyûshiro. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Kyouraku tira une chaise près du bureau d'Unohana

-Nous venons te poser des questions sur le ryoka que tu as ramené à ta division. Yama-ji s'inquiète de sa présence ici et veut savoir s'il est en état de s'évader et s'il faut que nous te prêtions quelques hommes pour le garder.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. La ryoka -c'est une jeune femme- est dans un état critique et sera incapable de s'évader d'ici un bout de temps. Elle souffre de contusions multiples, sa cheville gauche est foulée, et deux de ses côtes cassées. Elle a reçu un coup de poignard au ventre, qui n'a touché aucun organe mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Par ailleurs, nous sommes en train de la désintoxiquer. Aucune de ses blessures et contusions ne risque de la tuer et je ne m'en inquiète pas. Il faudra juste surveiller le risque d'infection. Par contre, nous avons décelé une légère faiblesse cardiaque qui m'inquiète : elle risque de s'aggraver dans les prochaines heures. Nous allons la veiller de près le temps que la drogue quitte son corps, et s'il n'y a pas de complications, elle devrait être capable de subir un interrogatoire dans trois ou quatre jours et de se relever dans une semaine.

Quittant son rôle de médecin et de capitaine, elle sourit et continua :

-Comme vous voyez, même mes faibles shinigamis seront capables de s'occuper d'elle d'ici là.

-Effectivement. Voilà qui nous rassure, sur le plan médical et de la sécurité, lui sourit Ukitake en retour. Et maintenant que les trois vieilles commères du Seireitei sont rassemblées, satisfait notre curiosité. Sait-on qui est cette jeune femme et comment elle est arrivée ici ?

-On ne sait pas grand chose, soupira Unohana en leur servant une tasse de thé. Mais Isane a réussi à lui tirer quelques informations. Elle se nomme Aoba Mitsuki, s'est enfui d'une maison close sur terre. Reprise, elle a été abandonnée mourante. Elle dit qu'un homme lui a ouvert une porte et qu'elle a passé le seuil. Nous en saurons plus quand elle ira mieux.

-Pauvre fille, murmura Shunsui. Sa vie m'a l'air d'être un vrai mélodrame.

-Espérons qu'elle finisse mieux que cet acte ne le suggère, fit Unohana d'une voix dubitative. Son âme m'a l'air douce, il serait dommage qu'elle meure si jeune. Il y a assez d'âmes perdues comme cela dans le Rukongai.

Ils continuèrent à boire leur thé en silence avant de reprendre leur conversation. Ils parlèrent des préparatifs contre Aizen puis revinrent à des sujets plus légers. La vie amoureuse de chaque officier du Gotei 13 fut disséquée avec amusement pendant quelques heures. Il était bon de rire de choses aussi peu sérieuses que la probabilité que Byakuya laisse quiconque poser la main ou le regard sur sa sœur. Elle finit par les chasser gentillement en faisant promettre à Jyûshiro de revenir le surlendemain pour un examen. Elle rejoignit ensuite Isane pour veiller leur patiente.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, Mitsuki comprit qu'elle vivrait et s'étonna. Elle sentait tous ses muscles endoloris. Chaque geste lui causait des douleurs dans tout tout le corps. Elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Les heures passées dans la ruelle étaient parfaitement présentes dans son esprit, et elle se rappelait avoir parlé avec un homme qui lui avait ouvert une porte. Mais elle était incapable de se souvenir de la voix de l'homme ou de la conversation autrement que par bribes. Elle se concentra et se rappela également d'une voix de femme, pleine de douceur, qui lui demandait de tenir bon. Dans ses rêves perturbés, elle avait du entendre sa mère lui parler. Essayer de rassembler ses esprits lui faisait mal à la tête.

Elle gémit et bougea légèrement avant d'arrêter son geste, guettant le moindre son dans la pièce où elle était. Mais elle n'entendais rien, pas même un bruit de respiration. Elle était seule dans cette pièce, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, il n'y avait toujours personne dans la pièce. Elle se redressa sur le lit et tâtonna pour trouver le mur sur sa droite et une petite table de chevet sur sa gauche. Elle y découvrit un verre d'eau qu'elle s'empressa de boire, des bandages propres et un thermomètre. Elle finit par s'assoir sur le bord du lit et tâta ses côtes. Elle les découvrit couvertes de bandages, de même que son ventre. Mitsuki finit par se mettre debout et fit quelques pas, tendant les bras devant elle pour éviter de se cogner contre un mur. Elle était prise de vertige et d'éblouissements, mais continua d'avancer. Sa cheville gauche lui faisait très mal et était sans doute foulée. Elle finit par découvrir une porte, qu'elle entrouvrit. Le silence régnait également hors de sa chambre. Elle s'aventura en claudiquant légèrement dans ce qui lui sembla être un couloir.

Elle savait désormais où elle était. L'odeur était caractéristique d'un hôpital. Elle avança, espérant trouver un infirmier pour le questionner. Enfin, elle entendit au loin un bruit de conversation.

Une personne s'énervait comme une autre et menaçait de la tuer. Inquiète, elle préféra se coller au mur et avança légèrement la tête pour mieux entendre ce qui se disait dans le couloir voisin.

-Vous croyez quand même pas que j'vais manger ça ?, criait un homme d'une voix forte et rauque. Si tu crois que tu va me le faire avaler, t'est mort petit merdeux !

Mitsuki recula craintivement devant cet accès de fureur. Elle butta contre un obstacle inattendu et se retourna avec un petit cri de surprise.

-Eh bien jeune fille, la gronda doucement une voix d'homme aux inflexions très douces. Ce n'est guère poli d'espionner ainsi les gens.

L'homme écarta quelques mèches de son visage et lui releva le menton. Elle entendit un hoquet d'étonemment.

-Qui est tu jeune fille ?

-Aoba Mitsuki, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, craignant d'avoir des ennuis d'être ainsi sortie de sa chambre.

-La ryoka, chuchota l'homme qui se tut quelques instants.

Elle sentait son regard qui la fixait et elle releva sa tête.

-Pouvez vous arrêter de me fixer ainsi ? Ça me gène.

L'homme ne répondit pas.

* * *

Jyûshiro Ukitake continuait de la fixer d'un air incrédule. Il passa sa main sur son front d'un geste machinal, comme pour vérifier qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Il secoua la tête essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

Il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait lorsqu'Unohana le gardait en observation à l'hôpital pour calmer le onzième division dans sa colère contre ses médecins. Il avait découvert à quelques pas de sa chambre une jeune femme en yukata de malade qui espionnait la scène comme apeurée.

Il avait une excellente mémoire visuelle. Et même de dos, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette femme. Il se serait rappelé d'elle. Sa couleur de cheveux était suffisamment rare pour qu'il s'en soit souvenu. Par contre, son reiatsu, lui était était familier. Il avait l'impression de connaître par cœur la sensation qu'il faisait, et se rendit compte que depuis son arrivée dans la quatrième division, il avait pu à n'importe quel moment sentir la force de son reiatsu. Il était capable de désigner la chambre de cette malade rien qu'en suivant la trace de son énergie spirituelle. Il n'était capable de le faire avec autant de précision que pour Shunsui, Retsu-san et Yamamoto-san. Intrigué, il s'était alors approché pour engager la conversation -il s'ennuyait tellement dans ses trop nombreux séjours dans cet endroit pour ne pas souhaiter un peu de distraction !-.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avait sursauté à son contact et s'était tournée vers lui. La surprise l'avait alors saisie et ne le lâchait plus.

La jeune femme était... son reflet dans un miroir. Son double. Sa jumelle. Elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait se dit-il dans le cour instant où il vit son visage avant qu'elle ne le baisse.

Il lui demanda son nom.

-Aoba Mitsuki, répondit-elle.

Aussitôt, il sut qui elle était. L'âme humaine errante qui avait pénétré quatre jours plus tôt au Seireitei. Il continue à la fixer, ébahi, et elle releva sa tête vers lui.

Non, se dit-il elle ne lui ressemblait pas trait pour trait. Elle était plus petite que lui d'un centimètre ou deux, son visage était légèrement moins anguleux que le sien, ses sourcils plus fins et ses yeux plus allongés. Elle les avait bruns, comme lui, mais ils étaient comme voilés. Ukitake remarqua alors que la jeune femme ne le regardait pas droit dans les yeux. Son regard était vague et se perdait vers le couloir derrière lui.

-Vous êtes aveugle ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle. S'il vous plait, où suis-je ?

-Dans un hôpital, vous devez vous en douter. Nous vous avons trouvé inconsciente et amené ici pour vous soigner. C'était il y a trois jours. La capitaine Unohana qui vous a soigné vous expliquera tout mieux que moi.

-Capitaine ? Je suis où, dans un hôpital militaire ?

Ukitake détestait le mensonge. Mais il n'hésitait pas à le pratiquer quand il le fallait. Cette ryoka devait en apprendre le moins possible sur le Seireitei. C'était peut être l'unique chose qui sauverais sa vie. Il était habituel de condamner à mort les âmes errantes qui s'infiltraient dans le Seireitei. Si elle vivait encore, c'était grâce au fait que le bureau des 46 n'avait pas encore été reformé après son extermination par Aizen et le fait que personne n'avait la moindre idée de la façon dont elle était arrivée. Moins elle en saurait, plus elle aurait de chances de rentrer vivante sur terre.

-C'est exact, répondit-il donc. Et je crois qu'il est temps que vous regagniez votre chambre : regardez-vous, vous tenez à peine debout Aoba-chan.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent.

-Qu'est ce que vous essayer de me cacher ?

-Qu'imaginez-vous là ?, lui répondit-il du tac au tac en lui prenant la main pour la reconduire.

-Je suis aveugle, mais pas idiote murmura-t-elle. Cet endroit est rempli de... d'énergie. Je ne sais comment la décrire, mais vous voyez les fantômes comme moi n'est ce pas ? Et les deux personnes dans le couloir là-bas aussi. J'ai déjà rencontré des gens comme vous et moi.

Ukitake sourit. La jeune femme lui plaisait. Il l'avait cru en la voyant vacillante dans le couloir qu'elle était si fragile qu'un simple effleurement aurait suffit à la briser. Pourtant, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Il rencontrait une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et voilà qu'il la traitait en objet fragile comme il détestait qu'on le fasse avec lui. C'était d'une ironie...

Il pesa le pour et le contre, et décida qu'un peu de franchise ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous en parler Aoba-chan. Ce sont à mes supérieurs d'en décider, et ils le feront après vous avoir interrogée.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air tranquille, comme si savoir lui importait peu. Ils finirent par arriver à sa chambre. Il la quitta à la porte, puis après qu'elle ait refermé celle-ci, il scella la porte d'un sort de kido pour l'empêcher de sortir. Cela fait, il rejoignit le bureau d'Unohana.

Celle-ci l'attendait visiblement. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir en face d'elle.

-J'ai surpris le début de votre conversation avec la jeune Aoba. J'aurais voulu empêcher cette rencontre, au moins le temps que je vous avertisse.

-Cette ressemblance...

-Est troublante n'est-ce pas ? Le plus étonnant est que je ne m'en sois pas rendue compte immédiatement. Les différences entre vous sont minimes, mais suffisantes pour qu'un regard inattentif passe à côté. Ce sont ses cheveux qui m'ont fait me rendre compte.

Unohana servit du thé à son collègue puis soupira d'un air fatigué.

-Ils étaient bruns à son arrivée ici. Ils ont blanchi en trois jours. Sa crise a été terrible, vraiment. J'ai cru que son cœur ne tiendrait pas. Le choc et la souffrance expliquent ce changement. Quand je l'ai vue avec ses cheveux blancs au matin, allongée et épuisée, j'ai cru vous voir. Un instant j'ai pensé m'être trompée de chambre.

Elle sourit faiblement et Ukitake lui rendit ce sourire, avant de reprendre la conversation.

-Vous avez raison, c'est troublant. Mais avec six milliards d'humains vivants sur terre, nous devons tous avoir un sosie ou deux cachés quelque part.

Il vit son sourire se figer. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il était rare qu'Unohana perde ses moyens. Très rare.

-Qu'y a-t-il Retsu-san ?

-Avez vous observé de près le reiatsu de cette jeune femme ?

-Pas de manière approfondie non. Je l'ai senti... familier, voilà tout. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Moi je l'ai minutieusement observé. C'était plus net encore en vous voyant côte à côte. Ce reiatsu vous est familier, il l'est à mes sens aussi. Vous avez exactement le même reiatsu.

La tasse d'Ukitake trembla entre ses mains et il dut la reposer avec précaution.

-Cela fait des siècles qu'il a été prouvé qu'il est impossible que deux personnes aient le même reiatsu, de la même manière que les humains ont prouvé que deux personnes ne pouvaient avoir le même ADN. Vous parlez de sosie, Jyûshiro. Moi, c'est un autre mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Celui de clone.

Le visage de la capitaine était froid et dur, mais son regard désolé et presque effrayé.

-Comment... comment serais-ce possible ?, la questionna Ukitake d'une voix nouée.

-Si j'ai raison, « comment » n'est pas la question Jyûshiro. Mais « qui » et « pourquoi ».

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En tous cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, surtout pour Mayuri. Le mystère autour de Mitsuki s'épaissit. Si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions ou des théories à me faire part n'hésitez pas ! Cliquezz sur le bouton review et envoyez vos commentaires. Chacun d'eux fait très plaisir, même si c'est une critique.


	5. The sun on my skin

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Merci encore à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review !

Et voici donc le cinquième chapitre de cette fic. Les points de vues sont de Byakuya et Mitsuki. L'enquête continue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 5 : The sun on my skin

Le capitaine Kuchiki fut le dernier à se joindre à la réunion organisée en urgence par Yamamoto.

Six heures auparavant, il avait reçu le rapport préliminaire de l'enquête menée par Unohana et avait appris qui était la ryoka capturée. S'il s'était intéressé à l'affaire, il aurait su que la jeune femme était là depuis trois jours. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert le dossier transmis par Unohana à son arrivée. Cela ne l'avait pas intéressé et il commençait à se lasser des invasions de ryokas. Il aurait bien aimé se remettre de la précédente avant d'en subir une autre. Abarai avait consulté le rapport et lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme blessée et à l'hôpital, cela lui avait suffit, du moment qu'aucun jeune fou comme Kurosaki n'était en liberté dans le coin.

Mais la ryoka s'appelait Aoba Mitsuki et lui avait sauvé la vie quatre ans auparavant. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Cela ne devait rien changer. Il devait se rendre à la réunion, et acquiesser au choix du capitaine-commandant, quel qu'il soit, y compris une exécution immédiate. C'était son devoir. Mais un dieu quelconque devait avoir décidé de rigoler un bon coup et de lui faire toujours préférer une femme à son devoir.

Il avait choisi d'épouser Hisana, une femme du Rukongai, et de la faire passer avant l'honneur de sa famille. Il avait adopté Rukia, une enfant du Rukongai et avait failli la laisser mourir pour conserver l'honneur de la famille. « Jamais deux sans trois » dit-on. Il ne laisserait pas mourir Mitsuki, jeune humaine qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il avait passé des heures à tourner dans son bureau (en son esprit seulement, il n'aurait pas fallu que Renji commence à s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale. Il s'en préoccupait déjà suffisamment lui-même. Voir sa sœur manquer de se faire tuer par Ichimaru et Aizen lui avait vraiment causé un choc.

Il s'était parti pour aller à la réunion très en avance, mais s'était retrouvé aux abords de la quatrième division sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait entrevu une forme vêtue de blanc et aux longs cheveux de la même teinte dans un couloir. Il avait reconnu son reiatsu, plus faible, mais identique à celui d'Ukitake. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de la similitude lors de leur rencontre ?

Il savait très bien pourquoi : on ne remarque jamais les choses impossibles, on préfère les ignorer totalement.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps et était finalement arrivé le dernier, une minute avant que la réunion ne commence. Certains de ses collègues l'avaient regardé avec étonnement. Il les avait ignoré et rejoint sa place, laissant la réunion commencer.

Unohana prit la parole, réexpliquant ce que son rapport contenait. Elle ignorait comment, mais la jeune femme était par le sang, le physique et le reiatsu le double quasi parfait du capitaine Ukitake.

-Étrangement, continua-t-elle, elle ne semble pas... affligée de sa maladie. Par contre elle dit être aveugle de naissance, ce qui tend à prouver que si sa naissance fut artificielle, elle n'est pas une copie parfaite.

Byakuya jeta un regard au capitaine de la treizième division. Il était livide et, il fallait le reconnaître, il y avait de quoi être choqué. Des murmures commencèrent à fuser parmi les capitaines, jusqu'à ce que Yamamoto ramène le silence en tapant le sol de sa cane.

-Capitaine Kurotsuchi, avez-vous une contribution à apporter ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le scientifique, la plupart très soupçonneux. Le doute était écrit sur le visage de chacun, au point que Kurotsuchi se sentit obligé de faire quelques pas en arrière et de protester de sa voie grinçante.

-C'est pas moi, protesta-t-il. Juré, juré.

Il se reprit et consulta quelques notes.

-Jusqu'ici, il était tenu pour assuré qu'on ne pouvait pas cloner une âme. Les humains devraient arriver à se cloner d'ici quelques centaines d'années seulement , dégourdis comme ils sont mais ils ne créeraient qu'un corps dans lequel une âme différente s'installerait. Dupliquer une âme est inconcevable. Cela a déjà été essayé plusieurs fois sans aucun résultat. Je ne parle pas ici d'échec, mais d'absence totale de résultats, bons ou mauvais.

-Expliquez-vous, le coupa Kyouraku.

-Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut copier. Une âme est quelque chose d'immatériel et d'invisible. Nous sommes des corps spirituels, et ça je puis le dupliquer. Mais comme les humains ont un corps et une âme nous avons un corps et une âme. La matière de notre corps est différente c'est tout. On peut copier le corps d'une âme ou d'un humain mais vouloir copier une âme, c'est comme vouloir dupliquer un sentiment. Et je n'irais pas plus loin dans les métaphores vaseuses, alors j'espère que vous avez compris.

-Z'avez pas crée des âmes artificielles y a quelques années ?, demanda Zaraki en fronçant les sourcils.

-Crée. Pas copié. Les humains peuvent faire des bébés en prélevant simplement les ovules et les spermatozoïdes et en les réunissant. On peut créer des âmes artificielles de la même manière. Mais si on essayait de dupliquer une âme existante, on n'obtiendrait pas une âme identique. Les âmes artificielles elles-même étaient un ratage complet malheureusement. Trop instables psychologiquement, retardées mentales. C'est pour ça qu'on les a toutes supprimées. Pour résumer disons les choses ainsi : on peut créer du nouveau, pas reproduire de l'ancien.

-Alors comment expliquer vous le problème qu'est cette jeune fille ?, questionna Hitsugaya.

-Je ne l'explique pas, répondit Kurotsuchi en séparant bien chaque mot. Mais confiez la moi et nous aurons la réponse d'ici quelques jours.

Son air avide était vraiment répugnant à contempler. Un toussotement leur fit tourner à tous la tête vers la capitaine Soi Fon.

-J'ai conduit ce matin un interrogatoire d'Aoba. J'ai obtenu quelques réponses intéressantes. Elle vient du Furakura, une petite ville voisine de, tenez vous bien, Karakura. Elle est probablement une création artificielle et puisque le capitaine Kurotsuchi déclare qu'il n'est pas à l'origine de cette jeune femme, je ne vois qu'une seule personne pour avoir fait une telle chose.

-Urahara, murmura Hitsugaya.

Le silence se figea dans la salle, chacun réfléchissant à cette possibilité.

-Il est également le seul à pouvoir créer un portail pour faire entrer quelqu'un directement dans le Seireitei, déclara Komamura.

-Mais pourquoi alors ne pas l'avoir utilisé pour Kurosaki et ses amis ?, lui rétorqua Ukitake. Cela n'a aucun sens.

-Capitaine Unohana, capitaine Kuchiki, vous serez chargés d'aller interroger Urahara dans sa retraite sur terre. Le débat est clos d'ici là, à moins que quelqu'un ait quelque chose à ajouter.

-J'ai rencontré cette jeune femme il y a quatre ans.

De Yamamoto, tous les regards se dirigèrent cette fois sur Byakuya.

-Aoba Mitsuki nous a soigné, mon lieutenant de l'époque et moi à cette occasion. Je ne puis donc être chargé de cette enquête. Je me tiens cependant à votre disposition pour rajouter à votre dossier tout ce que j'ai appris alors.

Yamamoto l'observa longuement.

-Si vous jugez que votre jugement peut être troublé par la situation, libre à vous de refuser. Capitaine Soi Fon, vous accompagnerez la capitaine Unohana. D'ici là, Aoba Mitsuki est cantonnée à la quatrième division. Si son reiatsu remonte suffisamment pour qu'elle dépasse le niveau moyen de vos homme de troupe Unohana, je veux un vice-capitaine en permanence à ses côtés. Il est hors de question qu'elle s'enfuie ou qu'elle cause un esclandre. La séance est close.

Chaque capitaine salua et quitta la salle.

Byakuya s'éloigna à pas lents, réfléchissant toujours. L'histoire devenait de plus en plus préoccupante. Comme il avançait les yeux baissés, il ne put éviter de butter devant la personne devant lui, qui trébucha.

-Excusez-moi sensei, fit-t-il en aidant Ukitake à se redresser.

-Ce n'est rien Byakuya. Je ne t'ai pas senti venir.

-Cette histoire vous préoccupe, je suppose ?, questionna Byakuya en commençant à marcher à côté de son ainé.

-Comment ne pas être perturbé dis-le moi ? Cette affaire est des plus étranges. Que dirait-tu si tu te découvrais un double comme ça ?

-La première chose que j'aurais fait aurait été d'aller demander des compte à Mayuri. C'est le premier coupable qui me serait venu à l'esprit.

-J'ai songé effectivement à aller immédiatement le secouer par le col jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue. Seule Unohana a pu m'en empêcher. Cette femme est vraiment terrifiante quand elle le veut.

Byakuya acquiesça en silence.

-Mais ce qui me préoccupe c'est surtout ce que cette jeune femme va devenir. Tu est le seul ici à l'avoir vraiment rencontré, n'est-ce pas ? Me ressemble-t-elle vraiment ? Pas physiquement, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte, mais mentalement ?

-Je ne saurais dire... Vous connaissez l'affaire, vous avez écouté mon rapport à cette occasion. Je n'ai pas vraiment passé de temps avec elle. Aoba-san m'a semblé être une jeune femme intelligente et débrouillarde. Elle semblait très triste et amère, ce qui m'a paru normal.

-Normal ?

-Compte tenu de l'endroit où elle vivait. Une pauvreté à peut près équivalente à celle où a vécu Hisana, ou Rukia. Rétrospectivement, je trouve qu'elle vous ressemble. Le même sourire, la même expression sereine. Elle est comme vous, du genre à ne jamais se laisser abattre.

-De la mauvaise herbe en quelque sorte, sourit Ukitake et Byakuya le regarda avec surprise.

Le sourire d'Ukitake se figea doucement et il continua à avancer sans dire un mot quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ce que tu me dis là m'inquiète Byakuya. Si cette jeune femme est ce que disent Unohana et Kurotsuchi, qu'allons nous faire d'elle ? Tu sais comme moi comment vont la considérer la plupart des gens. Rappelle toi ce qu'il est arrivé la dernière fois que des âmes artificielles ont été créées. Elles ont été supprimées sans état d'âme, soi-disant pour des raisons éthiques. Comment les shinigamis vont voir cette jeune femme ? Comme une âme à part entière, où comme une mauvaise copie de la mienne. Comme un individu ou une erreur à supprimer sur le champ ?

Byakuya ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas, tout simplement que dire. Aoba Mitsuki serait probablement exécutée et toute trace de son existence effacée. Il était visible qu'Ukitake ne voulait pas de cette fin là pour elle. Lui la voyait comme une personne. Le capitaine de la sixième division, lui ne savait qu'en penser. Il salua Ukitake et rentra dans sa division.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le septième matin après son arrivée, Mitsuki se réveilla presque en bonne forme. Elle avait dormi plus de dix heures pour compenser la fatigue accumulée. Elle était encore saisie de vertiges et était très faible, mais elle se sentait capable de marcher sans vaciller.

Comme la veille, un jeune homme à la voix tremblante vint lui servir son déjeuner, puis la vice-capitaine vint prendre de ses nouvelles. L'un et l'autre étaient très gentils avec elle. Mais si le premier avait lâché quelques paroles qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas dû dire, comme les mots « dieux de la mort » et « âme errante », la seconde ne lui donnait aucune explication ou espérance de sortir bientôt.

Elle comprenait que ces gens, ces shinigami ne veuillent pas lui dévoiler leurs secrets et la voient comme une ennemi. Mais Mitsuki n'avait connu du monde que les murs d'une maison de prostitution pendant quatre ans. Le rayon de soleil qui pénétrait dans sa chambre ne lui suffisait plus.

Ces gens ne pouvaient-ils comprendre qu'elle ait besoin de sortir ? Elle n'avait pu quitter sa chambre que pour subir des examens. Tests sanguins, radios des poumons et du cœur, passage dans des machines ronflantes, tests d'efforts... La capitaine et son lieutenant avaient tenu à tout vérifier. Puis il y avait eu des interrogatoires, encore et encore, avec toujours les mêmes questions, sur sa famille, son enfance, les gens qu'elle avait rencontré, sa cécité, son énergie spirituelle, sa rencontre avec Kuchiki-san...

Et si elle dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, ce n'était qu'à cause de sa fatigue. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit et mal à l'aise entre ces murs de papier de riz. Comme si les murs se refermaient sur elle.

La journée passa avec une lenteur effroyable. Mitsuki demeura seule toute la matinée, assise dans son lit. Pas de musique, pas de lecture, pas de radio ou de télévision. Elle était seule dans son obscurité, et s'enfonçait dans l'ennui et la claustrophobie l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle tenta de se rendormir, mais elle se réveillait en sursaut toutes les minutes en étouffant.

Elle finit par se lever et sortit de la chambre. A son grand étonnement, il n'y avait personne dehors pour la garder. Elle erra quelques minutes dans des couloirs vides et finit par découvrir une sortie. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de jardin zen. Elle entendait l'eau d'une fontaine couler et le vent dans les feuilles. Elle s'assit sur le gravier et laissa le soleil glacial la réchauffer. Il n'était pas très chaud pour la saison, mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu sentir le soleil sur sa peau.

Mitsuki sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire. Pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, elle se sentait bien, tout simplement. Elle était heureuse, même si elle ne savait pas quel serait son destin dans les prochaines semaines. Elle se laissa divaguer et n'entendit pas qu'on lui parlait avant qu'une grosse main ne se pose sur son épaule.

-...dangeureux de rester là toute seule poupée ! Qui sait, pourrait y avoir des gens mal attentionné hein ? Déclarait une voix caverneuse.

Des rires gras lui répondirent. Elle frissonna.

-Laissez-moi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais en fut empêchée par l'homme qui lui tenait l'épaule.

-Attends poupée, on commence juste à s'amuser.

Elle paniqua et se débattit. Mais plus elle luttait, plus la grosse main se resserrait sur son épaule. Ces hommes n'allaient pas s'arrêter là, elle le craignait.

-Voilà qui est très laid, tu ne trouve pas ?, se fit soudain entendre une voix d'homme, ferme et maniérée.

-Ouais, très laid, lui répondit une autre voix d'homme. Eh vous ! Qu'est ce que vous croyez être en train de faire ? Z'avez été soignés ? Alors rentrez à la division avant que je vous casse la gueule encore une fois. Dégagez !

Mitsuki entendit les trois hommes filer à toute vitesse. Elle se tourna vers là d'où venait les deux voix.

-Je vous remercie infiniment. Je...

-Ouah ! S'exclama soudain une voix de petite fille. Tu ressemble à Uki-uki ! T'est la ryoka !

La petite fille lui sauta dessus, la faisant déraper sur le gravier fin.

-Oui, c'est moi, murmura-t-elle en tentant de se redresser. Mais la gamine semblait s'amuser à lui grimper sur la tête et la déséquilibra à nouveau.

-Je suis Ayazegawa Yumichika, déclara la première voix. Et voici Madarame Ikkaku et notre vice-capitaine, Kusajishi Yachiru qui est présentement sur votre tête à vous faire des tresses. Ce n'est pas la peine de nous remercier. Je trouve que l'attitude de ces hommes était très laide, c'est tout. Et notre capitaine veut vous voir.

-Me voir ?, demanda une Mitsuki encore déstabilisée par ces étranges personnes.

-Ouais, lui répondit Madarame. Alors tu va nous suivre à la onzième division.

Il la redressa brusquement, ce qui fit chuter la petite fille.

-Tu m'as fait rater ma tresse, déclara cette dernière d'un air boudeur. T'est pas gentil boule de billard. Je suis obligée de recommencer la tresse de Tsuki maintenant.

Madarame coupa court aux récriminations de la gamine en plaçant Mitsuki sur son épaule.

-Prête ? On va utiliser le shunpo.

-Attendez !, le coupa-t-elle inquiète. Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de quitter l'hôpital ?

-Tu viens avec nous. C'est un ordre du capitaine Zaraki. C'est pas comme si on allait se mettre à obéir à la capitaine de la quatrième division hein ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage qu'ils étaient partis en un éclair. Le voyage fut désagréable mais heureusement vite terminé. Ils atterrirent dans une cour qui résonnait de bruit de sabres de bois s'entrechoquant.

La petite fille lui monta à nouveau dessus et recommença à lui tresser les cheveux en chantant un air qui parlait de tripes et d'évisération. Mitsuki se demandait avec appréhension où elle était tombée.

Au bout d'une minute, la voix d'Ayasegawa se fit à nouveau entendre.

-Le capitaine a commencé un combat avec un hollow dans le Rukongai pendant que nous sommes partis te chercher. Avec un peu de chance, le combat va durer une petite heure. Sinon il sera bientôt là. Tu peux t'assoir en attendant.

L'homme partit aussi vite qu'il lui avait transmis l'information. Fatiguée, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et pencha la tête en arrière pour que Yachiru puisse continuer son ouvrage plus facilement.

-Tu est la vice-capitaine, c'est ça ?

-Oui ! S'exclama Yachiru d'une voix enfantine et enthousiaste. C'est moi qui aide Ken-chan ! Mais je fais plus les rapports depuis que j'ai dessiné des renards sur tous les papiers qu'on devait rendre d'urgence y a six mois. Ils étaient plus jolis comme ça pourtant.

-J'imagine oui, sourit Mitsuki.

-T'as des cheveux comme Uki-uki. Mais lui y veut pas que j'y touche. C'est parce que l'autre fois je les ait peint en rose pendant qu'il dormait.

Mitsuki dut réprimer un geste instinctif pour vérifier l'état de ses cheveux. Elle craignait le pire. Faisant un geste pour se redresser un peu, elle découvrit près de sa main droite un couteau et un morceau de bois. Elle sourit. Pendant que Yachiru s'occupait de ses cheveux, mieux valait qu'elle occupe ses mains. Saisissant le couteau, elle commença à effleurer le bois pour chercher une forme à y ciseler.

Un petit moment passa, dans ce qui devait passer pour un temps de calme, voire de silence de mort dans cette division. Sous ses mains, une fleur aux pétales délicats naissait.

Yachiru finit son ouvrage dans ses cheveux. Quand elle eut fini, elle se pencha sur l'épaule de Mitsuki.

-C'est joli ! Qu'est ce que c'est comme fleur ?

-Une fleur imaginaire. Tu la veux ?

-Oui !

Les petites mains de Yachiru se resserrèrent comme des griffes sur leur proie autour du petit objet en bois. Elle suivit avec son doigt le contour des pétales d'un geste plein de douceur, puis mit en sécurité l'objet dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme.

-Tu me montre comment tu fais ?, implora-t-elle.

-Si tu veux, sourit Mitsuki. Que veut tu que je te fasse ?

-Je sais pas moi. Qu'est ce que tu peux sculpter ?

-Si je peux avoir du bois de taille suffisante, je pourrai me tailler une canne, pour pouvoir marcher sans me cogner dans tous les murs.

-Pourquoi ? Tousen, il avait pas besoin de bâton.

-Moi j'en ai besoin, dit Mitsuki en se demandant qui était ce Tousen.

Un bruit de galopade lui apprit que l'enfant était partie. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Madarame.

-Yachiru dit que t'as besoin de bois pour te faire une canne ?

-Oui, si vous avez ce qu'il faut.

-Suis-moi.

Il lui empoigna le bras et la conduisit dans un réduit étroit. C'était là, lui expliqua-t-il, que les membres de la onzième division gardaient de quoi tailler des sabres d'entraînement, des mannequins d'exercices et tout ce genre de chose. Elle tâtonna à la recherche d'un bois convenable et finit par choisir une longue branche de merisier. Le lieutenant lui prêta de quoi tailler le bois comme elle le désirait, et elle s'installa dans un coin de la cour, Yachiru la rejoignant aussitôt.

Quand elle eut saisit une gouge pour commencer son ouvrage, elle fut saisit par un long frisson. Elle mourrait de faim après sa dernière crise de manque. Se ressaisissant, elle attaqua le bois pour éliminer une partie de son épaisseur. Elle sentait le regard de la petite fille sur elle et attendit patiemment ses questions.

-Tu va lui donner quelle forme à ton bâton ?

-Je ne suis pas encore sûre. Pour le moment, j'enlève les morceaux en trop, et quand ce sera fait, je saurais si la forme que j'imagine est réalisable. Mais si j'en crois ce que je sens sous mes doigts, je devrait réussir. Voilà. Maintenant je sais. Touche ici, fit-elle en prenant le poignet de Yachiru. Tu sens une forme ?

-On dirait une tête, et là c'est le nez.

-C'est ça. Il y a un visage ici. Il me reste à l'affiner, et à libérer le reste du corps de cette demoiselle de sa gangue de bois.

Elle s'attela à son travail et se concentra sur le bois sous ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas tenu un ciseau à bois entre ses mains depuis quatre années et s'étonnait de la façon dont son maniement lui revenait aussi facilement. Elle ne prétendait pas être un sculpteur exceptionnel, mais elle pouvait faire quelque chose de cette branche. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle mettait son âme dans quelque chose.

On pouvait bien l'enfermer après ça. Cette journée aurait été parfaite. Elle était dehors, elle pouvait faire quelque chose de ses mains et le soleil la réchauffait agréablement.

Elle était heureuse, tout simplement.

Une forte pression spirituelle lui fit tourner la tête. Elle se sentait écrasée par cette force.

-Ken-chan !, cria la petite fille à côté d'elle.

Si elle avait bien suivi les bavardages de celle-ci, le capitaine de la onzième division se tenait face à elle. Il l'observa sans sourciller pendant de longues minutes, montant progressivement sa force spirituelle. Il la jaugeait se rendit-elle compte, et elle se fit un point d'honneur à ne pas baisser la tête et à tenir bon. Elle avait grandi dans un quartier catalogué comme « difficile » par la police. Elle savait que détourner les yeux était la chose à ne pas faire.

L'homme éclata d'un rire de fou.

-Le vieux et ce fou de scientifique peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent. Tu lui ressemble pas tant que ça. Vous êtes même très différents.

Il lui asséna un coup sur l'épaule qui faillit lui faire rencontrer le sol un peu précipitamment.

-Rien n'vaut un coup d'œil pour prendre ses décisions, hein ? T'as tout mon soutien, gamine. T'as intérêt à te débrouiller pour vivre et devenir plus forte. J'compte bien qu'on se batte ensemble un jour. T'as du potentiel, alors veille à le conserver.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas en riant toujours comme un possédé. Mitsuki frissonna, de peur cette fois. Elle n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait, mais il lui semblait désormais que son avenir était des plus précaires. Secouant la tête pour se sortir ces idées noires de la tête, elle reprit sa sculpture. Le torse et les bras de la femme de bois commençaient à apparaître sous ses outils.

Elle redressa la tête en sentant un nouveau reiatsu s'approcher.

-Oï, Renji ! Retentit la voix de Madarame. T'est venu pour échapper à la paperasse de Kuchiki Byakuya ?

Elle sursauta en entendant ce nom. L'homme qu'elle avait rencontré quatre ans auparavant venait d'ici. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas venu la voir durant son enfermement à l'hôpital.

-Salut, fit la voix du nouvel arrivant. Abaraï Renji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain devrait malheureusement être plus long à arriver mais il apportera par contre quelques réponses.

Et si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions ou des théories à me faire part n'hésitez pas ! Cliquez sur le bouton review et envoyez vos commentaires. Chacun d'eux fait très plaisir, même si c'est une critique.


	6. You're just a puppet

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Merci encore à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review !

Voici le sixième chapitre de cette fic. Les points de vue sont d'Unohana, Soi Fon et Renji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 6 : you're just a puppet

Le portail du senkaimon s'ouvrit devant les capitaines Unohana et Fon. Précédées de leurs papillons, elles s'avancèrent dans le long tunnel qui les conduisit vers le monde humain.

Elles atterrirent dans un quartier glauque. Unohana laissa Soi Fon les diriger. Cette dernière était un peu étonnée de voir une capitaine avec autant d'ancienneté donner sa place de chef d'une mission aussi facilement, mais elle en était fière. Elle n'était pas capitaine depuis très longtemps, il lui avait fallu trente quatre ans, deux mois et six jours pour devenir capitaine après que Yoruichi l'ait trahie. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à atteindre le bankai seule.

Mais aujourd'hui elle était capitaine, et une femme comme Unohana respectait ses capacités.

Elle consulta le plan que leur avait tracé la ryoka. La ruelle où elle avait été abandonnée et d'où elle était arrivée au Seiretei était à quelques pas à peine. Elle la rejoignirent aussitôt, et Soi Fon commença à inspecter les environs.

Les éventuelles traces de sang avaient été effacées par la pluie. Rien n'indiquait quoi que ce soit de la scène qui s'y était passée sept jours auparavant. Peut être parce que justement, il ne s'y était rien passé et que tout cela était un piège d'Aizen. Elle réussit finalement à trouver une mèche de cheveux coincée entre deux moellons. Elle la recueilli pour analyse.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Unohana et les deux femmes se propulsèrent à l'aide du shunpo jusqu'à la ville voisine de Karakura.

Celle-ci parut à Soi Fon bien mieux entretenue et agréable à parcourir. Les rues étaient larges et bordées d'arbres, les parcs nombreux. Par contre, elle ne comprenait pas comment les humains pouvaient accepter de vivre dans pareille puanteur et avec tous ces bruits horribles en continu. Elle espérait qu'Urahara détestait ça encore plus qu'elle et regrettait tous les jours d'être venu ici. Et si c'était vrai, elle en éprouverait énormément de plaisir.

La mesquinerie peut être très agréable comme sentiment.

Elles se posèrent doucement dans une rue vide. Soi Fon chercha les reiatsu les plus proches. Elle en identifia trois, plus deux autres inconnus dans une maison ancienne tout au bout de la rue. Elle sentit d'autres reiatsu regroupés à deux km de là au sud-est. Elle identifia sans peine Kurosaki et les autres membres de son équipe de sauvetage. Vu l'heure, il était plus que probables qu'ils soient en cours, et elles avaient baissé leur reaitsu quasiment au maximum. Il n'y avait donc aucune raisons qu'ils viennent les interrompre.

Elles pouvaient donc se mettre à l'ouvrage. Entrer dans la boutique de ce crétin congénital d'Urahara et l'interroger. Mais elle se sentait figée sur place. Elle sentait aussi le reiatsu de Yoruichi à l'intérieur et paniquait.

C'était idiot, et elle le savait. Elle commençait à lui pardonner sa trahison. Yoruichi s'était excusée, même si elle n'avait donnée aucune explication. Et Soi ne lui en avait pas demandé. Elle était prête à attendre. Elle avait attendu cent ans de se venger, elle pouvait laisser passer encore du temps pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Mais Urahara, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle méprisait totalement cet homme. Il n'aurait jamais du être nommé capitaine. Et en créant le hogyokou, il avait failli causer la perte de la Soul Society.

-Y allons nous ?, la questionna gentillement Unohana.

Soi acquiesça, et cette fois-ci, réussi à lever le pied. Elle parvinrent dans une petite cour que deux enfants étaient en train de nettoyer. Les deux reiatsu qu'elle avait senti leur appartenait.

Elle les ignora complètement et ouvrit la porte. La capitaine Unohana était bien capable de s'occuper de ces microbes s'ils posaient le moindre problème.

Sur l'estrade au fond de la boutique minable, Urahara trônait, son éternel sourire d'imbécile planté sur le visage et un chapeau horrible vissé sur la tête.

-Eh bien, si ce n'est pas cette chère Soi Fon ! Que venez-vous faire ici capitaine ?

-La Soul Society a quelques questions à vous poser.

-Vraiment ? Lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant un éventail proprement ridicule. A quel sujet ?

-Aoba Mitsuki.

Elle guetta le moindre signe de réaction, en vain. Il fronça juste les sourcils comme pour chercher si ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il blêmit et émit un geste protestation.

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de me faire gober que j'ai une fille illégitime qui m'attend au seireitei pour m'intenter un procès !

Elle aurait voulu l'étrangler. Elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'entrée de la capitaine de la quatrième division.

-Aoba Mitsuki, répéta Unohana. J'ose espérer que vous allez nous dire tout ce que vous avez à voir avec cette enfant.

Elle sourit et augmenta son reiatsu de cette manière effrayante qu'elle avait. Le sourire d'Urahara disparut.

-Très bien. Suivez-moi, nous allons nous installer dans un endroit plus privé.

Il écarta un panneau de papier de riz et leur fit signe de passer dans la pièce voisine. Là, ils s'installèrent tous trois autour d'une table basse et les deux enfants leur apportèrent du thé. Soi décida de laisser Unohana poser les questions la première. Elle en profiterait pour observer le comportement d'Urahara et noter tout comportement suspect. Après quelques gorgées de thé, Unohana pris la parole.

-Nous sommes ici pour vous interroger sur Aoba Mitsuki. Nous apprécierions si vous acceptiez de nous en dire le plus possible sans que nous soyons obligées de vous arracher les réponses une par une.

L'ancien capitaine ne répondit pas. Unohana ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée dans son élan par la voix de Yoruichi.

-Dis leur Kisuke. Tu as fait des erreurs, paye les de temps en temps.

Elle s'assit à côté de Soi et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle souriait, mais son regard adressé à Urahara était implacable.

-Bien, opina ce dernier. L'histoire est longue, aussi n'hésitez pas à m'interrompre si vous avez des questions. Ce sera plus simple ainsi.

« Quand j'ai quitté la Soul Society il y a cent ans, j'ai emporté avec moi un certain nombre de mes dossiers de recherche et de mes échantillons. Une des choses sur lesquelles je travaillais était les maladies qui touchent les âmes. Vous Unohana pouvez combattre les blessures physiques et la plupart de nos maladies mais...

-Mais certaines échappent toujours à mon domaine de compétence. Celles qui touchent à l'âme en plus du corps sont insoignables encore aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi...

Le visage d'Unohana était véritablement choqué.

-J'essayais de soigner la maladie d'Ukitake. J'ai tenté de nombreuses choses, mais sans succès, puisque je ne pouvais faire d'essais pour confirmer mes hypothèses. Puis m'est venu l'idée du clonage.

-Le clonage est impossible, déclara Soi Fon.

-Effectivement. Mais j'ai contourné le problème. Vous me laisserez garder pour moi la méthode, fit-il en secouant vivement son éventail.

-Pourquoi dans ce cas cette jeune femme n'est-elle pas malade ? Demanda Soi Fon en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors qu'il souriait l'instant d'avant, le visage d'Urahara se fit sévère.

-Ma technique n'est pas encore au point. J'ai dû faire plusieurs essais, qui ont tous raté. Les... cobayes sont morts en quelques mois de cette maladie. Mitsuki a été mon dernier essai, j'allais abandonner. Mais comme je le disais, ma technique est imparfaite. Tous ces enfants étaient atteints, non seulement de cette maladie spirituelle mais de malformations diverses. Mitsuki a hérité d'une affection rare qui a causé sa cécité et dotée d'une malformation cardiaque. Ironiquement, c'est également cette maladie qui lui a sauvé la vie. Elle produit des anticorps spirituels qui luttent contre l'infection pulmonaire qui ronge notre ami Ukitake.

-Vous avez un dossier médical ? Je voudrais le consulter.

-Bien sûr, je vais vous le chercher.

L'ancien capitaine se leva et sortit de la pièce. Soi Fon le suivit du regard. L'homme cachait des choses.

-Il y a eu douze essais, déclara son ancienne supérieure d'une voix grave. Aurais-je su sur quoi il travaillait que je l'en aurait empêché. On ne joue pas ainsi avec la vie des gens, et Jyûshiro sera révulsé en apprenant ce qui c'est passé. Kisuke a toujours du mal à se rendre compte de la portée de ses actes.

-Il paraît que c'est à cela qu'on reconnaît les génies, murmura Unohana. Si l'on regarde Ichimaru...

-Moi j'apelle ça de l'inconscience patentée, grommela Soi.

Urahara rentra dans la pièce en tenant un épais dossier qu'il tendit à la capitaine de la quatrième division. Celle-ci commença à le consulter d'un air tranquille, mais chacun pouvait sentir la tension qui montait autour d'elle. Au bout d'un long moment, elle releva son regard vers Urahara. Soi Fon avait appris, comme tout bon chef des services secrets du seireitei, à déchiffrer les expressions des visages et leurs non-dits. Le visage d'Unohana était tellement neutre qu'il en devenait effrayant. Ce n'était pas son visage souriant et inquiétant, c'était au delà. Cette fois, il était d'une froideur implacable.

-Je vois. Et bien, je crois que nous en avons fini avec cette affaire. Il nous reste à savoir comment vous avez fait pénétrer Aoba Mitsuki dans le Seireitei.

-Comment j'ai... Que voulez-vous dire Unohana-san ?

-Vous avez fait pénétrer cette ryoka dans le Seireitei, en mépris de tous nos accords Urahara, déclara Soi d'une voix froide. Ne mentez pas.

-Vraiment, j'ignore de quoi vous parlez.

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent brièvement. Unohana commença à raconter l'arrivée de Mitsuki au Seireitei tandis que Soi examinait chaque mouvement du visage d'Urahara pour y déceler un indice de son mensonge ou de sa sincérité. En vain. Lorsqu'Unohana eut terminé, Urahara ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir en silence.

-Je n'ai pas ouvert ce portail. J'ai pensé que vous aviez simplement découvert l'existence de Mitsuki et que vous étiez venues m'interroger en conséquence. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était chez vous, vraiment.

-Pourtant vous êtes son créateur. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne la surveillez pas de près ?, persifla Soi Fon.

-En fait non. Quand j'ai compris que mes expériences resteraient vaine et que cette enfant n'était encore vivante que par miracle, je l'ai confié à une famille qui désirait un enfant mais n'avait pas un revenu suffisant pour être choisie pour adopter un enfant. Je leur permettait d'assouvir leur désir et je donnais un foyer aimant à la petite fille. J'ai décidé de ne pas intervenir davantage dans sa vie. Et à partir du moment où ils ont déménagé, elle était trop loin pour que je puisse sentir son reiatsu disparaître, même par hasard.

-Si vous dites vrai, alors comment est-elle parvenue au Seireitei ? A-t-elle rêvée l'homme qui l'a aidé et est-elle arrivée par ses propres moyens ?

-Quel jour étais-ce ?, demanda soudain Yoruichi.

-Mardi dernier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoruichi hocha la tête. Si sa chère Soi Fon observait attentivement Kisuke, elle n'était pas moins affairée à repérer le moindre de ses gestes. Elle commençait à avoir ses doutes sur son comportement.

Mais elle préférait attendre le départ des deux capitaines pour protester. La conversation se termina de toute manière assez rapidement. Il était impossible d'épiloguer sur cette affaire. La jeune femme avait elle pénétré seule au Seireitei ? Avait-elle été aidé par quelqu'un, et si oui, qui ? Yoruichi ne voyait que deux solutions à cette énigme, hypothèses qu'elle garda pour elle. Car même si l'une d'elle était vrai, ni les vizard, ni Aizen ne seraient sans doute disposés à avouer leur participation à l'événement et leurs raisons.

Le sourire d'Unohana lorsqu'elle partit était porteur d'une menace incroyable. Si vous m'avez mentit, disait-il, je vous le ferait payer. Le regard de Soi était lui aussi scrutateur et méfiant que d'habitude. Yoruichi ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme elle faisait cent ans auparavant.

Elle les regarda disparaître dans le seikamon et se retourna comme une furie vers Kisuke.

-A moi, dit moi la vérité.

-Pourquoi tout le monde m'accuse à tord ?, geignit Kisuke. J'ai rien fait moi.

-Tu as fait entrer cette fille au seireitei. Tu l'as crée pour faire des expériences, elle n'a survécu que par hasard. Tu as promis de lui donner une vie normale et tu l'envoie là bas. Qu'est ce que tu trafique Kisuke ? Quand tu est rentré trempé le jour du typhon, le chat errant que tu as aidé, c'était elle n'est-ce pas ?

Kisuke déplia son éventail devant sa bouche. Ses yeux pétillaient.

-Si j'avais pu créer un tel portail, je l'aurais utilisé pour Kurosaki et ses amis, non ?

-Donc ce n'est pas toi ? Mais alors qui ?

-Ah ! Ah ! Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas moi. Mais je n'ai pas dit non plus que c'était moi. Qui sait Yoruichi, qui sait...

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce à grands pas. Lorsque Kisuke décidait de cacher quelque chose, il était impossible de lui faire dire quoi que ce soit. Elle abandonnait donc pour le moment. Mais elle saurait bien lui faire cracher la vérité et ses raisons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Renji avait une gueule de bois sévère. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication au fait qu'il se retrouvait devant un double d'Ukitake avec une poitrine et une myriade de tresses fines autour du visage. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de la ryoka arrivée une semaine plus tôt. La ressemblance était vraiment frappante.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui regardait vers lui avec une attitude d'étonemment et d'appréhension mêlées. Il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur cette femme. Son capitaine n'avait pas daigné lui laisser consulter le dossier. Depuis l'arrivée de la demoiselle, Kuchiki agissait de manière bizarre. Il pouvait se figer des minutes entières en fronçant les sourcils en plein milieu d'une conversation importante. On aurait alors dit que son esprit était à des lieux du moment présent. Renji ne l'avait vu agir ainsi qu'à deux reprises auparavant, peu avant l'exécution avortée de Rukia.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, la coïncidence était étrange.

-Salut, fit-il en tendant la main à la jeune femme. Abarai Renji.

Elle lui rendit son sourire mais sans lui tendre la main. Ses yeux étaient fermés comme ceux de Tousen. Elle devait être aveugle comme lui. Renji bénit Kuchiki de ne pas lui avoir passé le dossier. Il aurait pu faire une énorme boulette s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Maudits soient les capitaines qui n'éprouvent pas le besoin de révéler le strict nécessaire à leurs subordonnés !

-Je suis Aoba Mitsuki, se présenta la ryoka. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Il sourit et s'accroupit près d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Une canne, de manière à savoir dans quel bourbier je butterai la prochaine fois, fit-elle avec humour.

-Mais Mitsu-chan, fit Yachiru de sa voix haut perchée en s'aggripant au kimono de Renji, pourquoi tu fait pas juste un bâton normal ? Il a pas besoin d'être joli puisque tu voit pas.

-Un bâton de marche pour un aveugle, ce n'est pas qu'un objet. Mon bâton est mon soutien, mes yeux. C'est un prolongement de mon corps. C'est comme... vos épées. Si j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai entendu -et je ne veux pas en savoir plus si ça doit me causer des ennuis-, vous ne seriez rien sans elles n'est-ce-pas ? Mon bâton, Yachiru, est comme ton arme. C'est mon soutien, mon moyen de me défendre, mais aussi d'attaquer si on m'agresse. Mon corps se sent nu sans lui près de moi. Mais mon âme aussi. Tu comprends ?

Yachiru secoua vivement la tête pour montrer son approbation, sans qu'il lui importe que son interlocutrice ne puisse la voir.

-C'est pourquoi j'en prends soin, tu vois ? Je le soigne car il est ma seule défense et doit être en parfait état. Et j'y met une partie de mon âme, d'une certaine manière.

Yachiru éclata de rire et partit à la poursuite d'un papillon entre les jambes des combattants en criant que c'était compliqué.

-Abarai-san ?

-Oui ?, fit-il en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

-Rassurez-moi, je n'ai pas l'air trop ridicule avec ce qu'elle a fait à mes cheveux ?

Il éclata de rire devant son air inquiet. Oui, elle devait se poser la question depuis de longues minutes si on lui avait parlé des méfaits de Yachiru en matière de coiffure. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la tête de Zaraki pour comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait commettre.

-Ça va, rassurez vous Mitsuki-san. Vous avez l'air à peut près humaine.

Elle grimaça.

-Franchement, je suis étonné du résultat. C'est très joli, vraiment.

-Vous m'avez fait peur ! Quand elle a parlé de ce qu'elle a fait à un certain « Uki-Uki » j'ai failli saisir mes cheveux à demain pour vérifier ce qu'elle faisait. Je n'ai pas voulu la décevoir en le faisant, mais l'envie me démangeait depuis tout à l'heure.

Il se retient d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. Ce n'aurait vraiment pas été gentil. Il se contenta de frôler le bois qu'elle sculptait et y chercha une forme.

-C'est une femme ailée, c'est ça ?

-Une... oui, c'est vrai, s'exclama-t-elle en tâtant le bois. Je n'avais pas encore senti ses ailes.

-Un ange gardien donc. Bon travail ! Je crois que je vais m'entraîner un peu avant de retourner bosser.

-Vous travaillez avec Kuchiki Byakuya, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Vous en avez entendu parler ?

-Un peu. Je...

Mitsuki se tut. Elle porta sa main à sa tête comme si elle était prise d'une migraine.

-Ça va ?

-Mal à la tête c'est tout. Je ne suis pas encore entièrement d'aplomb je crois. Les tempes me battent et c'est comme-ci... quelque chose cherchait à se manifester dans ma tête. C'est bizarre comme sensation.

-Ça a l'air ouais...

-Oh, Renji ! Tu bouges tes fesses oui ?

-J'arrive !, cria-t-il en retour à Ikkaku. Z'êtes sûre que ça va ? Je vous ramène à la quatrième sinon.

-Ça va aller. Je vais rester profiter encore un peu du soleil si je peux.

-Ok.

Il commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre Ikkaku avant de se figer un instant. Eh merde, se dit-il. Ça lui reprenait.

Il secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose et dégaina son zanbakuto. Un peu d'entraînement lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Renji se battait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand il vit du coin de l'œil Unohana, Ukitake et Kuchiki parler avec Zaraki. Unohana avait son sourire tranquille, mais la tête des shinigamis les plus proches montrait bien qu'elle ne faisait pas des compliments à Zaraki.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous avez encore fait à sa division ?

-Rien. Mais on a kidnappé Mitsuki dans ses jardins. Le capitaine voulait se faire une idée de qui elle était avant de donner son avis à la prochaine réunion.

-Faut s'appeler Zaraki Kenpachi pour oser piquer un malade à Unohana.

-Ouais. Elle a pas l'air d'avoir envie de lui offrir des fleurs, là.

En y regardant de plus près, Ukitake et Kuchiki semblaient eux aussi excédés. Renji se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrête l'entrainement maintenant et rejoigne son capitaine. Sinon, il allait en entendre parler très, très longtemps.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il fut surpris par une montée soudaine du reiatsu d'Ukitake. Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que cette énergie venait en fait de Mitsuki, laquelle avait l'air éberluée. Unohana et Ukitake se précipitèrent près d'elle. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains en gémissant.

-Qu'a t-elle donc ?, s'inquiéta le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

-Elle a dit avoir mal à la tête tout à l'heure, intervint Renji.

-C'est son bâton qui lui parle, déclara Yachiru, et tous se tournèrent vers elle.

La gamine faisait tourner un petit objet entre ses doigts et ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que tous attendait la suite. Quand elle compris que leur attention était fixée sur elle, elle rit et continua.

-Elle a dit que son bâton c'était comme son zanbakuto, une partie de son âme. Alors c'est qu'il lui parle et ça fait toujours mal à la tête la première fois.

Unohana prit un air songeur.

-C'est une possibilité en effet. Elle vient du monde réel, avec des pouvoirs de shinigami latents. L'environnement du Seireitei, empli d'énergie spirituelle peut avoir causé cela.

Le reiatsu de Mitsuki baissa aussi subitement qu'il s'était manifesté. Elle bâtit des paupières et s'écroula contre le mur.

-Que c'est-t-il passé ?

-Rien de bien grave je crois. Rassurez-vous Mitsuki. Mais nous allons refaire des tests pour nous en assurez. Nous allons rentrer à l'hôpital.

Unohana se tourna vers les autres capitaines.

-Accompagnez-nous Jyûshiro. J'aurais besoin de votre contribution. Quand à vous, Kenpachi, nous en reparlerons.

Le ton n'était plus du tout aussi menaçant que quelques instants, même envers Zaraki. Elle fit même un petit sourire qu'on ne pouvait qualifier d'autre chose que de complice.

Les deux capitaines disparurent d'un coup de shunpo emportant la ryoka et son ange de bois. Les shinigamis de la onzième division retournèrent à leurs bagarres et seuls restèrent Renji et son capitaine.

Kuchiki n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée. Renji s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour son absence quand il vit dans les yeux de son capitaine qui regardait le groupe disparaître la même lueur qu'avant l'exécution de Rukia. Alors qu'auparavant il n'avait su comprendre ce que signifiait ce regard, maintenant il y voyait de la détresse, de l'amour et de la peur. C'était le regard de quelqu'un qui ressentait quelque chose d'intense sans savoir comment l'exprimer.

Eh merde, se dit encore Renji. Il se retrouvait avec un capitaine amoureux sur les bras. Et lui même n'était pas loin d'avoir le coup de foudre. La jeune femme avec sa douceur l'avait émue. Son humour léger l'avait enchanté. Son sourire l'avait captivé.

Désolé capitaine, songea-t-il. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : l'amour est une guerre. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Il était pris de jalousie, de rage, mais aussi de pitié envers cet homme à qui on n'avait pas vraiment appris à aimer.

Son capitaine reprit le chemin de leur division et il le suivit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions ou des théories à me faire part n'hésitez pas ! Cliquez sur le bouton review et envoyez vos commentaires. Chacun d'eux fait très plaisir, même si c'est une critique.

Le prochain chapitre décidera du sort de Mitsuki.


	7. Come back to reality

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Merci encore à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review ! Chacune d'entre elle m'a fait très plaisir.

Et voici enfin le septième chapitre de cette fic, présentant les points de vue d'Ukitake, de Byakuya et de Mitsuki. Il a été un peu long à venir et les suivants le seront aussi, je m'en excuse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 7 : Come back to reality

Jyûshiro Ukitake quitta la pièce blanche où Unohana faisait subir une nouvelle batterie de tests à Mitsuki. Elle lui avait demandé de sortir pour préserver la pudeur de la jeune femme. En passant devant le bureau, il avait prit le dossier médical qu'elle avait ramené de chez Urahara. Si elle l'avait vu faire, elle n'avait rien dit. Pourtant, selon les lois du Seireitei, le dossier devrait rester secret et n'être lu que par elle et le capitaine-commandant.

Il prit appui sur le mur, et commença à lire en retenant sa toue.

Le dossier était composé d'un dossier explicatif et de neufs dossiers médicaux, les plus fins n'étant faits que de quelques feuillets, le plus épais d'une trentaine de pages. Celui-là portait le nom de Aoba Mitsuki. Le nom avait été écrit d'une autre couloir que le prénom. Il y avait un titre en dessous du nom : _test n° 9_.

Il laissa ce dossier de côté et saisit en tremblant celui intitulé test n°1. Celui-là était le seul à ne pas s'être vu donné un prénom.

En un quart d'heure il eut fini les huit premiers dossiers. Il saisit le dernier en toussant comme un perdu. Les lettres dansèrent devant ses yeux et il se laissa glisser sur le plancher. Le vertige disparut et il put reprendre sa lecture. Mais il butait sur chaque mot, tant la rage l'envahissait.

Il claqua le dossier d'un geste brusque lorsqu'il eut terminé et saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était loin d'avoir tout compris, certes, il n'était pas un génie scientifique comme Urahara. Il avait même sciemment sauté certains passages pour ne pas en apprendre davantage. Il est bon que certaines choses demeurent cachées se dit-il.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, son meilleur ami était assis en face de lui et lui tendait un verre d'eau.

-Comment ça va ?, demanda-t-il une ride d'inquiétude marquée au front.

-Pas trop mal, répondit Jyûshiro d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop toussé.

Lorsqu'il rendit son verre à Shunsui, l'eau s'était teinte de rouge.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi, Shunsui ?

-Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi pour gagner du temps. Il y a quinze siècles que ça ne marche plus. Alors ?

-Est tu prêt pour une nouvelle rébellion contre les autorités supérieures mon ami ?

-Laisse moi y réfléchir, murmura Shunsui avec une voix songeuse. Par défier l'autorité veux-tu dire peindre en mauve le mur de la chambre de Yama-ji pendant son sommeil ? Parce que là, je ne te suivrai pas. L'avoir peinte en orange fut une erreur suffisamment grosse. Les oreilles m'en cuisent encore.

Ukitake pouffa. C'était un rire joyeux, mais mâtiné de tristesse. Shunsui reprit la parole.

-Mais s'il s'agit d'aider une innocente à vivre, alors là je suis prêt à t'aider.

Rassénéré par le soutien de son ami, Jyûshiro se releva avec son aide. Il se sentait plus faible qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, et terriblement vieux. Son ami lui mit de force le lourd dossier entre ses mains.

-Repose le là où tu l'as prit. Tu n'y a jamais touché, et je ne veux pas être tenté plus longtemps par ce qu'il contient.

-Merci, Shunsui.

-Que va tu faire maintenant ?

Le regard de Jyûshiro se fit lointain pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

-Faire comme Kenpachi je crois.

Son ami le regardait maintenant avec des yeux ronds. Il lui sourit et d'un pas relativement ferme, entra dans la salle d'examen. D'un coup d'œil il vérifia l'absence d'Unohana. Elle avait dû sortir par l'autre porte. Mitsuki, elle, était toujours là. Assise sur le rebord d'un lit, elle suivait des doigts les traits de la femme qu'elle avait commencé à sculpter sur sa canne d'aveugle. Silencieusement, Jyûshiro la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle leva ses grands yeux voilés vers lui, comme pour lui poser une question silencieuse.

-Pouvons-nous parler Mitsuki-chan ?, lui demanda-t-il en brisant un silence qui s'éternisait.

-Bien sûr, Ukitake-san.

Il rassembla ses mots précautionneusement. Sur son âme, il ne s'était pas senti autant embarrassé depuis qu'il avait fait sa première déclaration d'amour, vingt siècles auparavant !

-Puis-je vous raconter une histoire ? Elle commence il y a une vingtaine de siècles. Je venais de rentrer à l'académie des shinigamis lorsque je tombais malade. Je toussais toute la journée, jusqu'à cracher le sang un jour. Le lendemain, une crise me clouait au lit. Elle failli me tuer. Unohana, qui venait de devenir capitaine diagnostiqua une maladie de poitrine. Si je la contiens, elle peut m'achever à n'importe quel moment. J'ai appris à vivre avec. Mais il y a une centaine d'années, un jeune capitaine aux grandes capacités scientifiques s'est dit qu'il pouvait me soigner. Il a été exilé peu après qu'il ait commencé ces recherches, dont nous ne savions rien. Pendant les décennies qui suivirent, cet homme, Urahara, a effectué plusieurs tests avec des prélèvements de mon âme. Il a... crée des enfants dotés de mon reiatsu, modifié de sorte que la maladie n'agisse plus.

-Il a échoué ?

-Oui. Huit fois, et les enfants n'ont pas survécu. Certains sont morts à cause de ce reiatsu étranger, d'autres de maladies diverses. La neuvième tentative fut...

Il s'interrompit. Il ne servait à rien, se dit-il, d'hésiter davantage.

-Vous êtes sa dernière tentative Mitsuki. Il a fini par avoir honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Tu est née, et tu n'est pas morte.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Tu est aussi un « échec » pour cet homme. Tu n'as pas ma maladie, et ne l'aura jamais. Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'une autre maladie la contrecarre.

-C'est pour cela que je suis aveugle ?

-Oui.

-Alors je m'en tire à bon compte, non ?, murmura-t-elle en grimaçant un sourire résigné.

-Non. Ton cœur est malade. Unohana ne m'en a pas parlé, mais je sais que ça l'inquiète beaucoup. Et la crise que tu as fait à ton arrivée risque de l'avoir endommagé davantage. Il ne tiendra pas éternellement.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage et il sentit la rage l'envahir à nouveau.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?, demanda-t-elle enfin. Qui suis-je ? Juste une expérience. Je ne suis pas humaine. Mon âme ne m'appartient pas.

-Si, et vous le savez. Vous n'êtes pas moi Mitsuki-chan. Je ne sais jamais comment vous allez réagir.

-C'est parce que mon éducation et ma vie m'ont faite comme je suis. Ce n'est pas une question d'âme.

-Une âme est comme un être humain. Elle évolue. Nous partageons peut être un même reiatsu, mais nos âmes sont différentes. En tout cas, je le vois ainsi.

-Merci. Mais les autres capitaines n'en pensent pas de même n'est-ce pas ?

-Il y a actuellement dix capitaines. J'ai le soutien assuré de l'un d'entre eux, et je crois qu'Unohana et Zaraki vous voient aussi comme une personne. Lorsque le capitaine-commandant demandera si vous êtes une personne ou si vous devez mourir, ceux-là voteront pour que vous viviez Mitsuki. Les autres... je ne sais pas.

-Kuchiki Byakuya me doit la vie. Un homme comme lui ne l'oublie pas.

-C'est vrai. Peut-être aurons nous son soutien. Mais que cela ne vous préoccupe pas outre mesure, Mitsuki. Vous êtes vivante, et même si vous mourrez, une place vous attendra ici.

-Je n'ai pas envie de mourir! J'ai vingt-deux ans !, cria-t-elle presque.

-Nous mourrons tous. Et il y a une vie après la mort. Seul votre corps mourra.

-Mon âme... elle restera ici ?

-Oui.

-Peut-être que ce serait mieux. Au fond, qu'est ce qui m'attend là-bas ? La misère, rien d'autre.

Le ton sur lequel elle parlait était celui du profond désespoir. Jyûshiro ne savait que dire pour la réconforter. Mais au final, il n'eut pas besoin de le faire.

-Mais, reprit-elle. C'est une vie. C'est mieux que rien, non ? Et vingt-deux ans de vie c'est pas si mal, comparé à d'autres. On m'a appelé Mitsuki, « Lueur d'espoir ». Il y a toujours une espoir, même dans l'obscurité la plus totale. J'ai pas le droit d'abandonner comme ça.

-Non, en effet, répondit Ukitake, soulagé. Mais, continua-t-il, il y aura toujours une place pour vous ici. Vous êtes une part de mon âme qui a décidé de voler de ses propres ailes. Mais je préfère vous voir comme... une sœur ? ou une fille, peut être ?

Il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux, guettant une lueur d'approbation ou de refus. Elle eut d'abord l'air surpris, puis un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Mon père alors, si vous le voulez bien, Ukitake-san.

-Jyûshiro-san, d'accord ?

Il ne pouvait lui demander de l'appeler père. Elle en avait eu un sur Terre, et peut-être le retrouverait-elle un jour parmi les habitants du Rukongai. Il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir voler la fille de cet homme.

-Nous nous occupons de te rendre à ta vie sur terre, Mitsuki-chan, fit-il en se levant. Toi, occupe-toi à reprendre des forces.

Il allait passer la porte lorsque son regard tomba sur le bâton à moitié sculpté. Celui où elle avait scellé son zanpakuto. Une idée lui vint.

-A propos... as-tu entendu ton bâton te parler ?

-Oui. C'était une voix de femme, et un bruit de vague derrière. Et d'éclairs, comme s'il y avait une tempête. C'était assourdissant. Elle a dit... Qu'elle était mon arme et mon bouclier. Qu'elle se battrait à mes côtés, mais seulement si elle m'en jugeait digne.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a donné un nom ?

-Oui. Elle s'appelle Uminari. Elle est « Le bruit de la mer ».

Jyûshiro fut profondément étonné, et immensément soulagé. Le zanpakuto de Mituki apparaissait entouré de vague et d'éclairs, comme le sien. Mais c'était une femme, et elle ne portait pas le même nom. Le sabre est le reflet de l'âme. Ceci serait l'argument final pour prouver qu'ils étaient deux êtres différents. Il se rappela une dernière chose.

-« Mitsuki ». C'est Urahara qui t'a donné ce nom. Il a voulu que tu sois une lueur d'espoir pour moi, pour que je guérisse. Et c'est une lueur d'espoir qu'il nous a donné avec toi. Tu seras à tout jamais sa plus grande réussite. Sois-en persuadée, quoiqu'il se passe.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il quitta l'hôpital sans rencontrer Unohana qui semblait avoir décidé d'avoir affaire ailleurs le plus longtemps possible. Il faudrait qu'il la remercie. Il lui offrirait un châle pour ses longues nuits passées dehors à observer les étoiles. Retsu n'aimait pas qu'on la remercie alors qu'elle faisait plus que son devoir, qu'elle dispensait de l'amour autour d'elle. Les « merci » la gênaient. Un cadeau, elle pourrait l'accepter.

Jyûshiro rejoignit sa division lentement, pour ne pas se fatiguer. À peine en avait-il franchit la porte qu'il se fit presque sauter dessus par un Shunsui curieux.

-Alors ?, cria presque son ami en le saisissant par l'épaule.

C'était tentant. Trop tentant pour résister. Ukitake lui offrit le plus grand sourire béat qu'il était capable de faire.

-Je suis papa, répondit-il.

La tête ahurie de son ami valait tout le saké du monde. Il éclata de rire et l'invita à le suivre dans ses appartements.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dans la sixième division, un silence respectueux régnait comme à l'accoutumée. Le capitaine travaillait sur ses dossiers depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Renji le rejoignit après avoir entrainé les plus jeunes recrues.

Byakuya devait reconnaître qu'il était un bon lieutenant, meilleur que Yasuroka Bunta, son précédent vice-capitaine qui avait choisi de quitter l'armée un an auparavant pour se consacrer à sa famille. Il ne s'était jamais totalement remis de ses blessures acquises le jour où ils avaient rencontré Mitsuki. Yasuroka était un excellent secrétaire et gestionnaire, mais un combattant moyen. Le niveau d'expérience de sa division avait baissé pendant qu'il le secondait. Le capitaine se rendit soudain compte que les binômes qui fonctionnaient le mieux étaient ceux où un capitaine exubérant et batailleur était secondé par un vice-capitaine sérieux et travailleur, à l'image de Kyourakou et de sa vice-capitaine, et ceux qui étaient composé de l'exact contraire, comme dans la sixième ou la dixième division. Il fallait un certain équilibre.

Renji semblait épuisé, et était encore luisant de sueur. Byakuya renifla. Il était peut être bon vice-capitaine, mais il restait encore un certain nombre de bonnes manières à lui apprendre. Il le vit toutefois se mettre à ses dossiers plus rapidement que durant l'année écoulée. Il progressait. Et le respect qu'il commençait à éprouver pour son capitaine améliorait leurs relations de travail.

Mais Renji se comportait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Cela avait commencé juste après la grâce de Rukia. Il donnait l'impression de chercher à comprendre ses sentiments envers sa sœur.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Rukia ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il lui avait révélé la vérité sur Hisana deux semaines auparavant, il la fuyait un peu. Il n'était pas près à répondre à toutes ses questions. Hisana était encore un sujet qui lui faisait se tordre le cœur de douleur. Mais maintenant, enfin, il se sentait capable de parler d'elle, de son rire, de ses yeux pétillants de joie et pleins de douleur.

Ce soir, il lui parlerait. Il la ferait venir à sa table pour le dîner et il répondrait à ses questions. Il lui demanderait comment elle allait et essayerait de la regarder droit dans les yeux, sans honte, alors qu'il l'avait presque laissée exécuter.

Tout en signant un énième document, ses pensées se focalisèrent à nouveau sur Renji. Celui-ci avait plus ou moins cessé de l'observer en permanence depuis une semaine, mais voilà deux jours qu'il avait recommencé son manège. Depuis qu'il avait aperçu Mitsuki à la onzième division en fait. Il fallait croire que la jeune fille l'intriguait mais qu'il n'osait pas poser de questions.

Byakuya en était là de ses réflexions quand une jeune shinigami frappa à la porte.

-Excusez-moi, annonça-t-elle, mais les capitaines Kyourakou et Ukitake demandent s'ils peuvent vous parler.

-Maintenant ?, s'étonna Byakuya.

Il n'était pas dans l'habitude des deux amis de venir sans s'être annoncé quelques heures auparavant par politesse. Comme la jeune femme acquiesçait, il lui fit signe de les faire entrer. Kyourakou avait sa bonne mine habituelle. Ukitake, lui, était particulièrement pâle. Le mouchoir qu'il tenait en main témoignait d'une nouvelle aggravation.

-Enchanté de te voir Byakuya ! S'écria Kyourakou. Tu à l'air d'être en forme.

-Vous aussi, Kyourakou-san. Ukitake-san.

Byakuya s'inclina cérémonieusement et leur fit signe de le suivre vers le salon qui voisinait son bureau. Il allait faire signe à Renji de les suivre, lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de la vice-capitaine de Kyourakou et des lieutenants d'Ukitake. C'était donc que ce dont les deux hommes désiraient lui parler était une affaire de capitaine. Il arrêta donc son geste.

-Renji, se contenta-t-il de déclarer. Occupe toi de la division en mon absence. S'il y a le moindre problème, fait moi avertir.

Abaraï s'inclina et ferma la porte derrière eux. Son air curieux le convainquit de ne pas parler trop fort. Renji n'écouterait pas au panneau mais tendrait l'oreille le plus attentivement possible. Dès qu'ils furent installés, ses deux invités se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide. Puis Ukitake prit la parole.

La discussion dura presque une heure. Les deux capitaines lui apprirent quelques détails sur l'affaire Aoba. Des choses qu'il soupçonnait, d'autres qui le surprirent. À la fin de leur conversation, il se sentit prit d'une nouvelle envie de meurtre vis à vis d'Urahara, l'homme à cause de qui sa sœur avait déjà faillit mourir. Ils voulaient savoir qu'elle était son opinion, et ce qu'il dirait au conseil que réunissait le capitaine-commandant pour le lendemain.

Celui-ci, en l'absence du Central 46, était seul habilité par le Roi a décider du sort de la Ryoka. Mais les neuf capitaines auraient un rôle consultatif. Ukitake et Kyourakou avaient déjà fait leur choix, et voulaient connaître le sien. Ils ne tentaient pas de le convaincre, ils lui donnaient juste les éléments qui lui permettraient de faire son choix. Ils lui donnaient le temps qui lui manquerait à la réunion.

Les deux hommes le connaissaient mieux que nul autre. Ils étaient au courant de sa dette d'honneur envers Aoba Mitsuki. Ils savaient aussi que malgré cette dette, il ferait avant tout ce qui était juste, et bon pour la Soul Society. Dans ce lourd dilemme entre sa dette et l'armée de la Cour, ils lui offraient la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient : le temps de réfléchir.

Il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de la division et s'inclina légèrement devant eux, en signe de remerciement. Puis il rejoignit son bureau.

Renji l'attendait avec un regard plein de curiosité.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils vous voulaient capitaine ?

-Ceci ne concernait que les capitaines, Renji.

-Pas vraiment, non. Cela concernait une ryoka, donc une menace potentielle pour tout le Seireitei. Nous sommes tous concernés.

Byakuya fut tellement surpris qu'il cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas habitué à voir Renji lui répondre et raisonner.

-C'est exact. Mais je ne puis te répondre, Renji, car il y a trop de questions que je me pose moi-même. Nous en parlerons après le conseil de demain.

-Bien capitaine, maugréa Renji. Une seule question, si vous voulez bien. La ryoka, Mitsuki, qu'est ce qu'elle est ? Un clone, une jumelle d'Ukitake, quoi ?

-Une âme Renji. Comme nous tous.

Et il sut qu'il avait sa réponse à certaines de ses interrogations. Grâce à Renji. Avait-il imaginé la lueur amusée et triomphante dans son regard lorsqu'il lui avait répondu ?

Il préféra se replonger dans ses dossiers que de continuer ses réflexions. Demain arriverait bien assez tôt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mitsuki se promenait dans les jardins de la quatrième division en attendant le verdict. Elle n'arrivait pas à être inquiète. La condamneraient-ils à mort ? Elle n'en savait rien. Il lui semblait que s'ils la condamnaient, elle ne pourrait pas même revenir ici, quoi qu'en dise Jyûshiro-san. Elle cesserait d'exister, simplement et définitivement. Qu'est ce que cela faisait d'être mort ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Unohana et d'Ukitake, qu'elle reconnue à leurs reiatsu. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une troisième personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle attendit, sans impatience ou peur, le verdict final.

C'était l'homme inconnu qui parla.

-En tant que vice-capitaine de la Première division, il me revient le devoir de vous notifier la décision du Capitaine-commandant. Vous serez reconduite dans le monde réel dès demain. Vous serez déposée dans la ville de Kurakura où vous serez assignée à résidence. Des shinigamis viendrons régulièrement s'assurer de votre présence et votre demeure sera entourée d'une protection qui nous avertira de quiconque doté du moindre reiatsu s'approchera, qu'il soit humain, hollow ou shinigami. Vous vivrez une vie normale, et à l'heure de votre mort vous rejoindrez le seireitei et serez intégrée dans les armées de la Cour. Shihoin Yoruichi sera chargée de vous apprendre le maniement de votre zanbakuto, en cas d'attaque. Urahara Kisuke est interdit de vous approcher dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. Voilà les décisions du Capitaine-commandant. Elles devront être confirmées par le Central 46 dès que possible pour être pleinement validées. Des questions ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête, incapable de parler. L'homme salua et partit. Elle se laissa couler au sol. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle vivrait. Ses sentiments étaient comme anesthésiés depuis la veille et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée elle se sentait véritablement vivante.

Ce fut Unohana qui la relava après l'avoir laissé sangloter quelques minutes. Elle la réconforta de sa voix chaude et douce et la fit s'assoir sur un banc.

-Sasakibe n'a fait là que résumer l'essentiel, les contraires. Il y a quelques autres petites choses qu'il faut que vous sachiez Mitsuki. Le représentant-shinigami à Karakura vous accueillera avec ses amis. Nous lui avons demandé de vous chercher un appartement, ce qu'il a fait. D'ici que votre logement soit habitable, vous serez accueillie chez lui. Son père est médecin, et je vous ferai une demande d'examen médical. Votre cœur m'inquiète, et il faut qu'un spécialiste humain l'observe de plus près. Enfin, il est à peut près décidé qu'à votre retour ici, dans quelques années, vous serez adoptée dans la famille Ukitake. Cela vous convient-il mon enfant ?

Entre ses larmes elle réussit à sourire.

-Il vous faudra remercier les capitaines Kyourakou et surtout Kuchiki. C'est lui qui a le plus fait penché la balance, continua Ukitake.

-Il a payé la dette qu'il avait envers moi. Je lui en suis reconnaissante.

-Oui, il a payé sa dette. Mais je crois que même sans cela, il aurait cherché à vous sauver.

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'Ukitake sous-entendait. En vain. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire.

Le capitaine lui tendit la main et la raccompagna à l'intérieur. Mitsuki s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et respira profondément. Elle voulait garder en elle le plus longtemps possible les senteurs de la Soul Society qu'elle quitterait le lendemain, pour la durée de sa vie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Je viens de regarder, le dernier chapitre a dépassé les cent visites. Pour un auteur c'est très enthousiasmant. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez également laisser une review. C'est vite fait, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir !


	8. The weakness of my heart

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Merci encore à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review ! Tous ces messages font très plaisir à voir. Voici donc, sans plus tarder, le huitième chapitre avec le point de vue de Mitsuki et celui de Renji.

Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 8 : The weakness of my heart

Quatre shinigami de la deuxième division ramenèrent Mitsuki sur Terre. Le passage fut éprouvant. Unohana l'avait avertie que comme elle n'était pas shinigami, bien qu'abritant l'âme de l'un d'entre eux, elle ne pouvait rentrer sur Terre sans que les alarmes se déclenchent. L'un d'entre eux l'avait donc saisi à bras le corps et ils avaient couru pendant de longues minutes. Le sol semblait instable sous leurs pieds, presque spongieux et elle entendait un glissement derrière eux. Elle frissonna lorsqu'ils la déposèrent enfin au sol après être sorti du long tunnel dans un éclair de lumière.

Elle reprit son équilibre et chercha par le son et les odeurs à deviner si elle était en extérieur ou en intérieur. Elle entendait des bruits d'automobiles, mais éloignés. Un oiseau chantait et elle entendait le clapotis de l'eau. Une voix la fit sursauter. Elle n'avait pas senti le reiatsu, par manque d'attention.

-Bonjour Mitsuki. Je suis Yoruichi. On t'a parlé de moi ?

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit-elle.

-Je suis une shinigami. J'ai été bannie il y a cent ans et je réside ici, à Karakura. J'ai été chargé de t'accueillir et te guider ici.

-Vous êtes bannie ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi la Soul Society vous a-t-elle confiée mon accueil ?

-Tu as peur de ce que je pourrai te faire ?, éclata de rire la femme.

-Non. Mais la Soul Society m'a donnée l'impression d'être intransigeante. C'est pour ça que je suis étonnée.

-Il y a qu'à voir comment ils t'ont traité, hein ? Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ils l'ont fait parce que nous sommes devenus des alliés à ménager.

-Nous ?

-Kisuke et moi. Tu connais Urahara Kisuke.

-Il me connaît. Pas moi, répondit Mitsuki d'une voix glaciale.

D'instinct, elle détestait cet homme.

-Il veut te voir, et je pense que tu devrais accepter. Une seule rencontre, et plus jamais il ne t'approchera.

-Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'approcher ?

-Si Kisuke veut quelque chose il peut le faire, crois-moi?

-J'en sais quelque chose...

La femme en face d'elle se tut, gênée. Elle finit par reprendre la parole.

-Si je voudrai que tu le rencontre, c'est que moi je sais quand il ment. Et je veux savoir si c'est lui qui t'a sauvé. Pense tu pouvoir reconnaître la voix de l'homme qui t'a parlé ce jour-là ?

-Presque certaine de le pouvoir. Et vous avez raison, Yoruichi. Je veux le savoir.

-On te rejoindra ce soir alors. Laisse ta fenêtre ouverte.

-Non. Laissez-moi un peu de temps. C'est moi qui viendrait. Pour le moment, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est où je vais loger.

-Suis-moi, fit la femme en se levant dans un bruissement d'étoffes. Je vais te présenter, c'est la fin des cours.

Elles parcoururent une petite distance au bord de l'eau. Ce devait être, supposait-t-elle, le canal de Karakura. Elle entendit bientôt des bruits de voix. Des jeunes, de son âge ou un peu moins, discutaient joyeusement dans une cacophonie de tous les diables. Elle resserra sa prise sur son bâton. Elle détestait la foule et le bruit.

-Eh, Ichigo !, s'exclama Yoruichi. Ramène toi ici tout de suite !

La personne ainsi interpelée grogna en réponse et se rapprocha, suivie par des sifflements appréciateurs et des quolibets.

-Salut Yoruichi. C'est la fille dont vous m'avez parlé je suppose ? Enchanté. Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant.

Le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Sa voix était aimable, mais dure en même temps.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Aoba Mitsuki. Je m'en remet à vous.

-Venez avec moi alors. Je dit au revoir aux autres et on va chez moi.

Mitsuki s'inclina légèrement devant Yoruichi pour la remercier, puis suivi Kurosaki. Il la présenta à ses amis comme la fille d'un ami de son père. Il dit qu'elle venait consulter celui-ci. Elle devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable, car tous s'accordèrent à dire qu'elle avait vraiment l'air malade. Ichigo la présenta à une dizaine de jeunes gens dont elle renonça à apprendre les noms et les voix. Une jeune fille à la voix enthousiaste s'exclama de stupéfaction en la voyant et lui déclara qu'elle ressemblait « vraiment énormément au capitaine Ukitake ». Mitsuki déclara donc, pour couper court aux questions, et éviter d'autre bévues de la jeune fille, qu'ils étaient parents. L'homme dont elle était la clone et qui voulait se voir donner le nom de père, elle le présenta cette fois comme son oncle. Serais-je sa sœur la prochaine fois ?, se demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Elle préféra faire quelques pas à l'écart pendant que Kuroskaki faisait ses adieux à sa bande d'ami. Il finit par la rejoindre, et, s'appuyant sur sa canne, elle le suivit le long du canal, puis de rues tranquilles.

-C'est pas très bruyant ici, finit-elle par remarquer pour briser le silence.

-Ouais. Le quartier du canal est un des plus calmes de la ville. Vous êtes déjà venue ici ?

-Jamais.

-C'est très sympa. Il se passe jamais rien dans cette ville, mais c'est sympa. On a eu Don Kannon'ji qu'est passé pour son émission il y a deux mois. Vous connaissez ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas la télé.

-Ah bon. Vous manquez rien de toute façon, c'est naze cette émission.

Kurosaki se tut un instant, puis reprit la parole, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

-Le seireitei... Ils m'ont dit de vous accueillir, que vous étiez une ryoka, mais pas grand chose d'autre.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à dire, répondit Mitsuki, un peu réticente. Je suis arrivée là-bas à moitié inconsciente et ni eux, ni moi ne savons comment. Ils veulent donc me surveiller et essayer d'en apprendre plus. La capitaine Unohana m'a diagnostiqué un problème de cœur et veut que je me fasse examiner. Votre père étant le seul médecin humain dont ils aient entendu parler, ils m'ont adressé à lui.

-Et je suppose que ça leur est plus facile de nous surveiller tous en un lieu unique.

-Il y a de ça, oui.

Elle grimaça. L'idée d'être observée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours lui était horrible.

Mistuki et Kurosaki continuèrent à marcher en silence. Elle ramenait trop de secrets du Seireitei pour vouloir ou oser en parler avec le jeune homme. Et il en était de même pour lui, lui semblait-il. Aussi marchèrent-ils silencieusement jusqu'à la maison de Kurosaki. À la limite de son audition, Mitsuki entendait une voix lui murmurer quelque chose. Son sabre devait essayer de lui parler. Mais depuis qu'Uminari avait révélée son nom, elle n'avait la plupart du temps entendu qu'un chuchotement indistinct.

Le cliquetis d'une clé dans une serrure la sortit de ses pensées. Kurosaki ouvrait la porte et annonçait qu'il était de retour. Elle entendit alors une espèce de grognement d'ours et de bruit de course. Son hôte la poussa vivement sur le côté, et elle trébucha dans un parterre de fleur, pendant qu'un grand choc se fit entendre là où elle se tenait précédemment.

-'tain, t'est con ou quoi ?, hurlait Kurosaki. T'aurais pu la tuer avec tes conneries !

-Félicitations Ichigo !, beuglait l'autre personne en réponse. Tu est capable d'arrêter le mortal death kick de papa maintenant !

Sans écouter les beuglements de son père, le jeune rouquin releva Mitsuki.

-Désolé, grogna-t-il. Je t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ? J'aurais du te prévenir, il est toujours comme ça.

-Ça va. Un peu mal au coude, mais rien de grave. C'est juste... surprenant.

Elle lui sourit et devina qu'il lui répondait. Elle se redressa et pénétra à sa suite dans la maison. Elle pouffa de rire quand Ichigo claqua violemment la porte sur son père qui s'apprêtait à rentrer sans s'être tut une seule seconde. Elle aurait aimé avoir un père comme ça. Pas que le sien ait été mauvais, au contraire. Mais il ne passait jamais beaucoup de temps avec elle, trop occupé à tenter de payer leurs factures avant de s'endetter davantage.

Mitsuki se vit présenter la famille d'Ichigo au grand complet. Ses deux sœurs lui servirent à boire, et tous s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine. La plus jeune des deux filles se mit à lui parler de sa vie à l'école et de combien elle était contente de retrouver ses amies. L'autre opinait avec des grognements. Pour être sincère, elle était jalouse d'Ichigo. Se rendait-t-il compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une telle famille ? De voir ces deux petites filles parler de leur grand frère avec tant d'amour l'attristait, malgré elle.

Finalement, ce fut Ichigo qui réussi à détourner la conversation. Peut-être avait-il saisi toute sa tristesse.

-Et à part passer des examens pour le cœur, vous allez faire quoi ? Chercher un métier ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. J'ai arrêté les études à la fin du collège pour faire des petits boulots. Reprendre des études aujourd'hui...

Elle grimaça. Et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'avenir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie.

Le père d'Ichigo l'interrompit à son tour dans ses pensées noires.

-Bien !, fit-il en se levant soudainement. Il faut que j'y retourne, Kezenachi-san va venir pour son ordonnance. Yuzu, tu montre son lit à Mitsuki-chan ? Et montre lui la salle de bain aussi. J'ai un trou d'une demi-heure dans mon emploi du temps dans une heure et quart. Je ausculterai à ce moment là, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête dans sa direction, en remerciement.

Un peu plus tard, elle se retrouvait en compagnie du médecin dans sa salle d'auscultation. Elle en venait à haïr les hôpitaux. Le médecin lui fit d'abord un examen standard. Il écouta ensuite longuement son cœur et lui demanda de la suivre dans la salle voisine. Là, elle découvrit quelques équipements sportifs.

-Je suis beaucoup de patients qui sont en phase de rééducation. L'hôpital central de Karakura délègue souvent ce genre de choses aux petites cliniques. Mais ça peut aussi servir pour un test d'effort. Je vais vous demander de monter sur ce tapis et de courir. Je veux voir combien de temps vous tenez sur la durée, inutile d'essayer d'aller trop vite. Si vous sentez votre cœur battre trop vite, si vous avez un malaise, vous me le dites et vous arrêtez immédiatement.

-J'ai compris, fit Mitsuki en se positionnant sur le tapis roulant.

Elle dut arrêter au bout de quelques minutes. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle en avait mal aux tempes. Elle voyait rouge et s'assit sur le bord du tapis.

-Il aurait fallu arrêter avant, lui reprocha le docteur Kurosaki, en se dépêchant de prendre son pouls et sa tension.

-L'essentiel pour moi, c'est de savoir ce que j'ai. D'ici là, je ne vais pas arrêter de marcher ou d'éternuer de peur que mon cœur s'arrête ! Qu'on me laisse vivre !

Mitsuki se rendit compte qu'elle s'était levée et criait maintenant sur le médecin.

-Je comprends, fit celui-ci d'une voix bourrue mais pleine d'affection. On ne va pas vous empêcher de vivre votre vie. C'est toujours difficile pour un médecin de comprendre jusqu'où le patient est prêt à faire pour vivre en bonne santé. Vous en avez déjà marre des médecins, hein ?

Elle opina de la tête, ne pouvant le contredire.

-Eh bien, vous n'avez pas fini de nous haïr. Le médecin qui vous a diagnostiqué un problème cardiaque avait raison : c'est grave. Votre cœur bat à un rythme anormal. Vous n'avez pas votre dossier médical sur vous ?

-Euh... Il... a brûlé. Mon médecin doit m'en envoyer un double, mais il doit refaire toutes ses archives. C'est son cabinet qui a brûlé, balbutia-t-elle.

Kurosaki éclata de rire.

-Pas une très bonne excuse, hein ? Mais on peut s'arranger. Je vous fait un faux dossier médical pour l'hôpital, et vous ne dites rien à mes enfants sur le fait que j'ai obtenu votre dossier, et par cette chère Yoruichi.

-Vous voulez dire...

-Que je sais parfaitement d'où tu viens Mitsuki-chan, et à qui tu ressemble un peu trop. Mais mes enfants l'ignorent.

-Alors ils continuerons à l'ignorer.

-Merci, Mitsuki-chan. On va s'occuper de remplir ce dossier maintenant, d'accord ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Et c'est là que j'ai compris que le pudding vert, c'était des ambassadeurs extra-terrestres venus me vendre des casseroles en moutarde !

Mitsuki cligna des yeux et tenta de se rappeler quel était le sujet de la conversation. Une des amies d'Ichigo, Inoue, s'était invitée avec sa meilleure amie Arizawa. Elle voulait voir si elle était bien installée dans son appartement. Elle lui avait amené des petits gâteaux qu'elle avait fait elle même -et Arizawa lui avait murmuré de ne surtout pas en goûter. Elle tentait depuis de se montrer le plus agréable possible, mais son esprit revenait toujours aux résultats que le docteur Kurosaki avait promis de lui donner dans l'après-midi. Les deux jeunes filles tentaient de la distraire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à répondre à l'enthousiasme d'Inoue.

Le téléphone sonna, et elle se précipita vers le guéridon, manquant trébucher à chaque pas. Elle saisit le combiné d'une main tremblante.

-Aoba Mitsuki à l'appareil.

-Mitsiki-chan ? C'est Kurosaki. J'ai tes résultats.

-Alors ?

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir n'est-ce-pas ? Tu as plus de temps que nous le craignions, mais même ainsi...

-S'il vous plait, Kurosaki-san. Dites moi combien de temps ?

-Assied-toi petite, d'accord ? Je vais te le dire.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol et écouta les pronostics du médecin. Puis elle raccrocha, et revint auprès des deux amies. Toutes les deux étaient silencieuses, et elle imaginait très bien leurs yeux inquiets la scrutant. Elle sourit faiblement.

-Vous pouvez me laisser seule ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

Inoue acquiessa et partit en s'excusant à plusieurs reprises. Au moment de fermer la porte derrière elles, Arizawa s'arrêta.

-Si tu as besoin d'un peu de soutien, appelle Orihime. Elle est un peu folle, mais quand on est mal, c'est quelqu'un qui peut vous rendre mieux rien qu'en souriant.

-Je connais quelqu'un comme ça, sourit Mitsuki. Je l'appellerai, promis. Ne fut-ce que pour la rassurer.

-Ok. Au revoir, Aoba-san.

Elle referma la porte puis retourna dans le petit salon. Elle débarrassa la table basse et s'assit à la fenêtre. Elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit. L'air était lourd.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ils se battent, répondit une voix de femme, d'une voix cassée.

-Qui parle ? Uminari ?

-Tu m'entend enfin. Il t'aura fallu du temps.

-Qui se bat Uminari ?

-N'as tu pas reconnu deux reiatsu ?

-Celui d'Ichigo. Et le second... c'est celui du lieutenant de Kuchiki-san. Abarai, non ?

-Oui. Et il est en difficulté.

-En face d'eux... Qui est-ce ? Leur reaitsu ressemble à celui des hollow.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais une personne doit savoir. N'as tu pas dit que tu irais le voir.

-Mon heure est venue, oui. D'avoir des réponses.

Mitsuki se redressa, et saisit son bâton -son zanpakuto-. Elle sortit dans la rue et se dirigea vers la boutique d'Urahara. Elle avait mentalement fait le chemin des dizaines de fois depuis son arrivée, sans parvenir à faire le premier pas. Maintenant, plus rien ne l'arrêterait.

Quand elle parvint à la boutique, les flux de reiatsu avaient diminué. Les shinigami avaient vaincu leurs adversaires. Mais de peu, lui semblait-il. Il devait y avoir des blessés, peut être des morts. Elle pressa le pas. Peut être pouvait-elle aider.

-Uminari ?, murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Quel est ton pouvoir ? Un pouvoir guérisseur ?

-Crois-tu que je vais me dévoiler comme ça ? N'y compte pas, répondit le zanbakuto d'une voix dure. Je ne te donnerai pas mes pouvoirs ainsi. Mérite-les. Mérite-moi.

-Je comprends. C'est encore une question d'âme, n'est-ce pas ?

-D'âme, et de cœur. Tu vis parce que tu as une âme.

-Celle d'un autre.

-Non. La tienne. Elle n'appartient qu'à toi. Mais ton cœur et ton âme doivent être suffisamment forts pour que je te laisse m'utiliser.

-J'ai un cœur faible, et mon corps peut me lâcher n'importe quand. Mais mon âme sera suffisamment forte. Je te le promet.

-J'en prend note, fit Uminari en riant doucement.

Mitsuki sourit en retour. Uminari était une amie fantastique, à défaut d'un sabre obéissant.

-Mitsuki ?

Elle sursauta. Prise pas sa conversation, elle n'avait pas entendu la personne s'approcher.

-Que faites-vous là ? Vous auriez pu vous prendre un mauvais coup !

-Je viens d'arriver, Abarai-san. Je suis venue voir si je pouvais aider, s'il y a des blessés. Et je suis venue chercher des réponses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pour ça on est deux, fit Renji en grimaçant. Et je suis sûr que ça va nous coûter cher.

Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

-Ils sont en train de s'occuper de la gamine. Elle s'est fait embrocher par l'autre arrancar. Pas beau à voir. Vous savez faire des bandages ?

-Oui.

-On va fouiller pour en trouver. J'suppose qu'il y a une trousse de soin dans la pièce de derrière.

Mitsuki le suivit en silence. Ils trouvèrent effectivement une trousse contenant des bandages. Elle se mit alors à désinfecter la plaie. De l'étage, parvenaient les gémissements de la petite fille. Il regarda la jeune femme. Effectivement, elle savait s'y prendre.

-Vous avez appris où à faire des bandages comme ça ? Faudrait que vous appreniez aux gars de la quatrième à être aussi doux dans leurs gestes.

-J'ai appris sur le tas. Mon voisin se faisait régulièrement tabasser, je le soignais avec sa mère.

-Sympa votre quartier... Quoique le mien n'ai rien à lui envier de ce côté-là.

-La Soul society est un endroit horrible.

-Alors là vous mâcher pas vos mots !, éclata de rire Renji.

Mais le regard voilé de la jeune fille était parfaitement sérieux.

-Le Rukongai. On m'en a parlé à mots couverts. La femme de votre capitaine venait de là-bas n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, grimaça-t-il. Et sa sœur. On a grandi ensemble elle et moi. Le seireitei nous a parmi de nous en sortir. Si on avait pas eu de dons... Ça suffit pas d'être fort en gueule pour y survivre. Et les shinigami comprennent pas tout ce qu'on peut y subir dans les pires quartiers.

-Pourquoi les choses ne changent-elles pas alors ?

-J'sais pas.

En fait, il le savait très bien. Quand on est sorti de la fange, on veut chercher à tout prix d'où on vient. Lui, le chien errant, n'aspirait qu'à une chose : surpasser Kuchiki et prouver à tous qu'un orphelin du Rukongai pouvait être meilleur qu'un noble. Il portait ses origines comme un plastron ou un sabre face à ceux qui le critiquaient. Mais quand dans une conversation anodine quelqu'un faisait référence à la balourdise, l'ignorance ou la brutalité des gens du Rukongai, il faisait comme les autres. Il se taisait.

Et ensuite, songea-t-il ? Quand tu sera capitaine, tu épousera une femme du seireitei pour qu'on oublie d'où tu viens ? Tu niera à tes enfants que tu est originaire du rukongai ? Tout d'un coup, il se trouva méprisable.

-On a beau proclamer nos origines, disons le tout bas qu'on en a honte, murmura Mitsuki comme en réponse à ses questions intérieures.

-Ça va être dur pour vous. Vous ne serez pour la plupart que le clone d'Ukitake. Ils vous diront que vous n'auriez pas dû être autorisée à vivre.

-Je ferai avec, grimaça-t-elle.

Renji souriait à pleines dents. Ça oui, elle allait leur faire un choc aux vieux croûtons. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Rukia réagissait lorsque qu'elle en avait par dessus la tête des traditions des Kuchiki. Mitsuki était comme elle, une fille du rukongai. Et ces filles là ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds.

-De toute façon, vous avez le temps de vous préparer à ça.

Mitsuki blêmit.

-Le médecin... il dit que j'en ai pour entre six mois et quatre ans.

-On meurt tous un jour, finit-il par dire. Quand on est shinigami, la mort est une vieille camarade.

Elle lui sourit en remerciement. Il failli soupirer de soulagement. Il était pas doué pour la compassion, et heureusement ce n'était pas ça qu'elle cherchait.

-La mort ça ne me fait pas peur, enfin plus trop, maintenant que je sais ce qu'il y a après. C'est mourir qui m'effraie. Et surtout, mourir seule.

Renji était de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec cette conversation. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour être ailleurs, ou pour qu'elle change de sujet. Elle eut la bonne initiative de changer de conversation d'elle-même.

-La vie est trop courte pour la gâcher à la regretter. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous faites-là.

-On a été envoyé ici pour aider Ichigo, et on a rencontré ces arrancars.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Des hollow qui ont enlevé leurs masques. Très, très puissants.

-Alors mieux vaut que je m'entraîne à manier mon zanbakuto, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Faudrait inviter les arrancars à la Soul society en fait. Je suis sûr que ça convaincrait les petits nouveaux de la division qu'ils doivent s'entraîner avant de pouvoir partir en mission. C'est une plaie d'entraîner une bande de gamins persuadés d'être des génies. Je compte plus les fois où l'un d'eux s'est blessé avec son propre sabre parce qu'il pensait le maîtriser rien qu'en connaissant son nom et sa forme. Et le vôtre, vous savez ce qu'il est capable de faire ?

-Non, pas encore. Elle refuse de me le dire.

-En voilà une qui n'est pas trop bête au moins.

-Elle est autoritaire. Mais bonne conseillère.

-Moi je crois que c'est la partie la plus sage de notre âme.

-Peut-être.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Urahara et Youruichi. L'ancien capitaine sourit.

-Elle est tirée d'affaire. Merci à toi Abarai. Tu l'as protégé.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, grommela Renji.

Décidément, il détestait cet homme ! Son sourire, sa voix, ses manières, tout en lui le hérissait. Il avait failli causer la mort de Rukia. Pire encore, pour rattraper ses erreurs, il avait envoyé des gamins inexpérimentés l'aider. Elle avait été sauvée, mais de justesse. Et Ichigo et ses amis avaient tous failli mourir dans les combats qu'ils avaient menés. Ce n'était pas une, mais cinq morts qu'Urahara avait failli provoquer. Et Renji comptait bien qu'il paye un jour pour ça.

-Et Mitsuki-chan ! Heureux de te rencontrer petite. Je suppose que tu voulais me parler ?

-C'est vous qui avez demandé à me voir.

-C'est vrai, reprit Urahara d'un ton plus sérieux. Je voulais...

-Peut m'importe ce que vous me vouliez. Vous excusez ? Je refuse. Je ne suis venue que pour une seule chose. Savoir si c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé ce jour-là. J'ai ma réponse. Et j'espère ne jamais vous revoir maintenant.

Elle se redressa, saisit son bâton et sortit de la pièce. Renji regarda successivement la porte et Urahara. Ce dernier avait l'air presque triste, et beaucoup plus vieux. Mais en le regardant bien, on pouvait voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

Renji renifla bruyamment de mépris devant les petits jeux de cet homme. Il se leva à son tour, précautionneusement pour ne pas ouvrir davantage ses blessures. Il aurait besoin d'un sort de kido ou de l'aide d'Inoue, mais ça pouvait attendre un peu. Il rattrapa Mitsuki dans la cour.

-Je vous raccompagne, dit-il. Les rues doivent pas être sûres pour une aveugle.

-Merci.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence. Seul le frôlement de sa canne sur le sol se faisait entendre, ainsi, parfois, que le bruit d'une voiture au loin.

-Alors ?, finit-il par demander.

-J'ai une excellente mémoire des voix, murmura Mitsuki en regardant droit devant elle d'un air froid. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait passer dans la Soul Society.

-Mais alors qui ?

Mitsuki s'arrêta brusquement et le regarda.

-Je ne sais pas qui. Mais cette personne, je la retrouverai. J'ai une dette envers cette homme, et je tiens à le remercier.

Renji hocha la tête. La reconnaissance, il comprenait. Mais si ce n'était pas Urahara, ni quelqu'un de la Soul society -chaque personne capable de manifester la puissance nécessaire à créer ce portail avait été interrogée et disculpée- l'identité de l'inconnu était de plus en plus intrigante, et inquiétante. Quelle nouvelle pièce s'était positionnée sur le plateau ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver en début de semaine prochaine, voir avant s'il me cause moins de problèmes que celui-ci.

En attendant, vous pouvez laisser une petite review avec vos commentaires ou vos critiques. Chacune d'elle me fait toujours très plaisir.


	9. Before the battle

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le neuvième chapitre de _De cœur et d'âme_. On s'achemine à grand pas vers la fin. Deux chapitres encore, et cette fic sera finie. Du moins, cette première partie, car la suite suivra quasi immédiatement.

La bataille de Karakura suivra ce chapitre. Comme je lis les chapitre dès leur sortie, il pourra y avoir quelques spoilers pour certains. Rassurez-vous, je les réduirai au minimum ! Il n'y aura aucune révélation sur les combats menés par chacun ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Les grandes phases de la bataille seront cependant conservées.

Ce chapitre contient les points de vue de Mitsuki, Renji, Byakuya, et Ukitake. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 9 : Before the battle

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Mitsuki se construisait une nouvelle vie. Son quotidien s'organisait petit à petit. Elle sortait se balader une heure par jour dans le parc voisin ou près du canal, puis rentrait manger chez elle. Deux fois dans la semaine, Yoruichi la rejoignait et lui enseignait la maîtrise de son reaitsu et à manier son bâton. Uminari continuait à refuser de réaliser son plein potentiel, mais elle était désormais capable de l'entendre tout le temps. Deux autres jours dans la semaine, elle rejoignait le docteur Kurosaki qui surveillait son état de santé. Parfois, Inoue et son amie passaient la voir en sortant de cours. Elles s'installaient et faisaient leurs devoirs en papotant. Mitsuki essayait parfois de faire leurs exercices en même temps, mais elle avait un certain retard scolaire.

En dehors de ce quotidien quasi-immuable, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour passer le temps. Reprendre des études lui semblait vain. Chercher un boulot davantage encore. Certains soirs, elle gardait les enfants de l'une des deux familles de son immeuble qui en avait, de sorte que les parents puissent sortir, où parce qu'ils savaient que leur travail les retiendrait longtemps.

Parfois, Renji passait la voir. De ce qu'elle savait, lui et les autres shinigami en mission de surveillance passaient leur temps à patrouiller à la recherche de hollow. Mais depuis cette nuit de la fin du mois de septembre, aucun arrancar ne pointa le bout de son museau. La compagnie du jeune homme -quoique le terme « jeune » ne puisse visiblement pas s'appliquer à un shinigami- était agréable. Il était amusant, sarcastique à souhait, et beaucoup plus ouvert que les autres shinigamis. Discuter avec lui était un plaisir. Avec Ukitake, Unohana, ou Kuchiki, elle était toujours à surveiller ses paroles, par gène devant ces personnes tellement plus intelligentes et puissantes qu'elle. Renji, lui, ne la faisait jamais se sentir comme un insecte parmi des géants. Il n'était pas tellement plus intelligent qu'elle, juste plus mature -même si, parfois, il agissait comme un gamin, notamment avec Kuchiki Rukia ou Kurosaki-.

La nuit précédente, elle avait fait un rêve. Dans celui-ci, elle était plus vieille de quelques années. Elle travaillait, elle ne savait plus où, mais son métier était aussi incohérent et loufoque que tout ce qu'on vit dans les rêves. Soudain, quelqu'un l'avait appelé sur son téléphone. C'était Renji qui lui avait demandé quand elle rentrerait. Il n'avait rien demandé de plus, mais elle prenait cette phrase pour un « quand rentre-tu à la maison ? ». C'était un rêve d'avenir. Un avenir dont elle était à jamais privé dans cette vie.

-Abaraï-san ?, demanda-t-elle au shinigami lorsqu'il vint la voir ce jour-là.

Le vice-capitaine s'interrompit dans une tirade interminable contre Kurosaki.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mitsuki-san ?

-Quand on meurt, est ce qu'on se souvient de sa vie d'avant ?

Elle sentit une hésitation en lui. Il finit par répondre après quelques instants de silence.

-Ça dépend. Plus le temps passe, plus tu oublie c'est sûr. Et quand tu meurt en étant gosse, la plupart du temps tu ne garde très vite aucun souvenir. Moi je me rappelle de rien de mon enfance sur terre. Et même de celle au Rukongai, les premières années sont très floues. De toute façon, si j'me souviens bien de ce qu'on a appris à l'académie, une âme sur cinq à peu près ne se souvient pas de sa vie terrestre. Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais savoir... Si je me souviendrai de vous tous après ma mort. Pour moi si je perdais la mémoire ce ne serait pas grave, mais pour les autres ? Vous imaginez retrouver ceux que vous avez connus et qu'ils ignorent jusqu'à votre nom ?

-L'horreur, oui. Mais rassurez-vous. Ceux qui oublient sont le plus souvent ceux qui veulent oublier.

-Alors je n'ai plus peur, lui sourit-elle. Je ne veux pas oublier. Ni la peur, ni la faim, ni la douleur. Et surtout pas ceux qui m'ont aidé et que j'aime.

-Qui ne voulez-vous pas oublier ?, demanda Renji d'une voix qu'elle trouva curieusement enrouée.

-Unohana-san et sa lieutenant, pour leur bonté envers moi. Ukitake-san, pour son amour sans limites. Kuchiki-san, qui m'a donné un peu de lumière il y a quatre ans. Et vous.

-Moi ?

-Ici, sur Terre, c'est vous qui me faites le plus de bien. Merci.

Sa voix s'était éteinte au fur et à mesure de la phrase qu'elle prononçait. Elle ignorait qu'il fut aussi dur de dire « merci » à quelqu'un. Ou peut-être, songea-t-elle soudain, étais-ce dur parce que c'était lui.

Elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Il était tout près d'elle. Que sa cécité lui était haïssable parfois ! Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir savoir la façon dont les autres la regardaient. Elle devait se fier aux voix et à la respiration de ses interlocuteurs. Et là, elle ignorait ce que lui disait le regard de Renji.

-Pareil, lui dit-il soudain. Sa voix était tout près

-Pareil... pareil quoi ?

Elle était perdue. Elle sentit soudain à nouveau le souffle chaud, près de sa bouche désormais. Elle sourit et s'avança de quelques centimètres. Ses lèvres heurtèrent le nez de Renji. Tout deux rirent doucement. Puis, le jeune homme s'aventura sur ses lèvres. De sa main, il effleura sa nuque. Mitsuki leva à son tour ses bras, et commença à effleurer le visage de Renji. Il était beau, lui semblait-il, très anguleux, et couvert de petites cicatrices.

Leur baiser se finit en une longue étreinte. Ils demeurèrent quelques minutes enlacés sur le petit canapé du salon, écoutant les oiseaux gazouiller dans la rue, et des bruits de klaxon plus loin.

-Pareil, reprit Renji. Sur Terre ou au Seireitei, sans toi, j'imagine plus.

-Il y a une chose dont je suis certaine. Si il n'y avait qu'une chose que je ne pourrai oublier, ce serait toi, Renji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Renji était sur un petit nuage depuis maintenant trois jours. Les insultes de Rukia et d'Ichigo lui passaient par dessus la tête, et il s trimbalait avec un sourire bêta en permanence. Il en avait parfaitement conscience, il le voyait dans la glace chaque matin. Eh ça continuait toute la journée, sauf quand il avait ce connard d'Urahara sous les yeux.

La mission de surveillance se passait plutôt bien. Il s'était arrangé avec Yumichika et Ikkaku pour qu'ils le remplacent une demi-heure plus tôt chaque jour. Il pouvait ainsi passer plus de temps avec Mitsuki. Mais il savait très bien qu'une fois de retour à la Soul Society, ces deux-là le lui feraient payer avec des petites faveurs et des menus services. En même temps, il continuait d'entraîner Chad, de fixer Urahara d'un sale œil, de se disputer avec Ichigo, de se gueuler dessus avec Rukia et de frapper sur des hollows une bonne partie de la nuit.

Au final, tout aurait pu être parfait. Aurait pu, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces attaques d'arrancars et l'enlèvement de la copine d'Ichigo, Inoue, durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Il se tenait maintenant dans l'appartement de celle-ci, et attendait avec les autres shinigami les ordres de la Soul Society. Il était soldat, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Mais ça faisait mal quand même.

Ichigo était arrivé, affolé, et Ukitake était apparu à l'écran, l'air grave. Il avait annoncé l'enlèvement d'Inoue et la trahison de celle-ci était apparue au grand jour.

Que fait un ami dans ce cas ? Renji s'était proposé pour ramener la jeune fille auprès de son pote. La permission d'agir lui avait été refusé. Ils abandonnaient l'amie d'Ichigo à son triste sort au Hueco Mundo et retournaient tous au Seireitei. Immédiatement.

Des adieux, il ne fallait pas compter pouvoir en faire. Kuchiki et Zaraki apparurent immédiatement pour les ramener de gré ou de force au seireitei, tandis que l'écran s'éteignait.

Il faut parfois prendre des décisions difficiles. Pour lui, l'une des pires qu'il aurait jamais prit de sa vie serait de se décider entre rentrer sans esclandre au Seireitei pour mieux s'en échapper et aider Ichigo à sauver son ami ou résister un peu, le temps de lui demander de transmettre un message à Mitsuki, et donc être mis aux arrêts de rigueur dès son retour.

Il vit que Rukia s'apprêtait à protester et il la saisit par l'épaule, avant de s'engouffrer dans le portail. Tous deux regardèrent tristement le dos d'Ichigo, écrasé de douleur, disparaître tandis que la porte se refermait.

Arrivés au Seireitei, ils se lancèrent l'un à l'autre un regard décidé. Ils sauveraient Inoue. Renji tapotta l'épaule de Rukia pour la réconforter. Mais il interrompit vite son geste lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil son capitaine approcher. Celui-ci détestait qu'un manant comme lui approche sa sœur.

Soudain, Renji eut honte. Il connaissait les sentiments de Kuchiki pour Mitsuki. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, même si le capitaine l'ignorait peut être encore. Et lui, Renji, s'était empressé de prendre les devants.

Une pensée le glaça soudain. Voulait-il à ce point être meilleur que Kuchiki qu'il avait décidé inconsciemment de lui voler la femme qu'il aimait ? Il se rassura immédiatement. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il ressentait pour Mitsuki était réel. Ça l'était depuis la première seconde.

Il salua respectueusement son capitaine. Celui-ci allait ouvrir la bouche quand le capitaine Ukitale se précipita vers lui.

-Mitsuki-chan va bien ?, demanda-t-il avec une voix inquiète.

Renji se dit qu'il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il avait du faire encore une crise pendant les deux mois de son absence pour être aussi pâle.

-Elle va bien, fit Renji. Enfin, je l'ai pas beaucoup vu, mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien la dernière fois.

Il balbutia la dernière phrase. Comment avouer à un capitaine qu'on est le petit ami de son clone ? Bordel, il avait jamais vu les choses comme ça. Il sortait avec une jeune fille nommée Mitsuki, mais c'était aussi le clone d'un de ses supérieurs. Vu comme ça, l'horreur.

À sa stupéfaction, Ukitake éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de balbutier comme ça, Renji. Je suis au courant. Yoruichi la surveille en permanence et m'a annoncé la nouvelle hier. Je suis très heureux pour vous deux.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Renji, un peu perdu. Ça vous dérange pas ?

-Un père est toujours heureux de voir sa fille amoureuse. Mitsuki est un peu ma fille, non ?

Renji comprenait le raisonnement. Quoique, à le suivre jusqu'au bout, ce serait plutôt Urahara le père de la jeune fille. C'était encore une de ces pensées qu'il ne fallait jamais achever.

Il regarda en coin son capitaine. Kuchiki avait un air glacial, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Mais lui pouvait voir une lueur de détresse dans son regard. Il souffrait.

Renji avait un peu honte. Mais plus que cela, il fut triste pour le noble. Mitsuki aurait pu lui rendre le bonheur que lui avait ôté son épouse Hisana en mourant si vite. Elle aurait pu lui apporter l'humanité qui lui manquait encore, parfois.

Kuchiki ne l'aimait pas plus que lui. Seulement, il en avait davantage besoin. Ce qui n'étais pas forcément bon dans une relation. Et Renji le savait, elle serait plus heureuse avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Rukia dépérissait à l'ombre de la famille Kuchiki.

Ukitake le ramena à l'instant présent.

-Et maintenant que vous savez que j'approuve, poursuivit-il d'une voix dure, mettons les choses au point.

Renji connaissait ce regard-là. Et il était très inquiet soudain. Ukitake était connu pour se comporter en papa gâteau avec Hitsugaya, Yachiru, et tous les membres de sa division âgés de moins de trois cent ans. Alors avec sa « véritable » fille ?

Il déglutit. Il allait passer des moments très difficiles. Avec ce type sur le dos en plus de Kuchiki, Rukia et lui allaient avoir du mal à retrouver Ichigo et partir au Hueco Mundo sauver Inoue !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Byakuya errait dans les couloirs interminables de l'ancestrale demeure des Kuchiki. Presque vingt-quatre s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Rukia et Renji.

Il se demanda comment allait Mitsuki sur Terre. Si sa santé se maintenait, et si elle avait eu des nouvelles concernant l'enlèvement. Puis, il se força à cesser d'y penser. Il avait plus important à réfléchir que l'état moral d'une jeune humaine.

Il parvint devant l'ancienne chambre de son épouse, celle qui servait dorénavant de sanctuaire à sa mémoire. Ouvrant l'autel funéraire, il s'inclina brièvement devant son portrait.

-Que me conseillerait-tu Hisana ? Que dois-je faire ?

Elle ne lui répondit que par son doux sourire figé sur le papier glacé. Byakuya soupira, et s'assit dos contre l'autel.

-Je ne sais jamais quoi faire avec elle Hisana. À un moment elle est douce et obéissante, l'instant d'après elle devient une petite sauvage. Elle te ressemble tellement que je m'attends sans cesse à ce qu'elle réagisse comme toi. Mais il n'en est rien. J'ai failli causer sa mort pour tenir un serment. Tu serai encore là, j'aurais tout de suite vu comme je me fourvoyais. Mais sans toi, j'accumule les erreurs. Et maintenant, j'ai si peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Elle est encore si faible. Mais je me rappelle, il y a quatre ans, quelqu'un m'a dis qu'on ne mettais jamais les oiseaux en cage sans causer leur mort. Est-ce pour ça que tu as déperri ? Tu n'étais pas à ta place dans ce manoir austère. J'y suis seul maintenant. Que me dirais-tu de faire ?

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour se concentrer sur une réponse inaudible.

-Oui, je sais très bien ce que tu me conseillerai. Tu n'écoutais que ton cœur. Comme Rukia. Comme Kurosaki. Comme Renji, et Ukitake. Ils écoutent leurs cœurs, et ce sont des gens heureux. Idiots peut être, suicidaires souvent, mais heureux.

Il se redressa, sortit et s'apprêta à refermer la pièce. Il arrêta son geste.

-Que penserais-tu d'elle Hisana ? Elle te ressemble tu sais. Pas physiquement, à part le sourire. Mais vos âmes se ressemblent. Je retrouve plus de toi chez elle que chez Rukia. J'aimerai...

Il se tut et ferma définitivement la pièce obscure. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Presque deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Il fit signe aux serviteurs d'allumer les lampes. La nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt. Quand ils eurent achevé leur tâche, il faillit les rappeler, puis se ravisa.

Il se rendit seul dans l'immense buanderie du manoir. On y conservait vieux kimonos, nécessaires de toilettes des ancêtres, paires de chaussures inutilisées... Se fiant aux indications sur les longues boîtes de bois, il préleva quelques objets. Il les déposa ensuite dans sa chambre, puis se rendit au souper. Aucun des anciens ne s'y présenta ce soir-là. Le repas fut donc silencieux, Rukia et lui ne sachant quoi se dire. Il aurait aimé savoir engager la conversation avec elle, mais il ne savais jamais quoi lui demander. Chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de la faire parler, de sa journée à la treizième ou de ses amies, elle avait l'air gênée, balbutiait, puis se taisait. Ils avaient donc arrêté depuis longtemps de tenter de se parler.

Il la quitta dès le repas fini, et se rendit dans ses appartements. Il lut une petite heure, puis renferma son livre et attendit. Un frôlement devant sa porte l'avertit qu'il était temps. Il rassembla les affaires qu'il avait ramené, puis sortit de la pièce. Une minute après, surgirent à l'angle du couloir Rukia et Renji, très attentifs à ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Lorsqu'ils virent Byakuya au coin du couloir, ils sursautèrent tous les deux, avant de prendre un air coupable.

-Vous partez aider Ichigo ?

-Oui grand-frère, murmura Rukia qui n'osait même plus le regarder. Pardon.

Le regard de Renji était incrédule. Il avait compris qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à leur départ. C'est à lui que Byakuya s'adressa et tendit les deux paquets.

-Prenez ceci. Ce sont des capes et de la nourriture. Je suis certain que ni l'un ni l'autre n'y a pensé.

De honteux, le regard des deux jeunes gens s'était mis à pétiller de joie.

-Renji. J'ai à te parler. Éloigne toi Rukia.

Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, il reprit la parole.

-Je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Protège-la.

-Bien sûr, répondit le vice-capitaine.

-Ne la quitte pas des yeux.

-J'y veillerai.

-As tu des messages à transmettre avant de partir ?

Le regard de Renji se troubla. Il pensait à celle qu'il avait laissé, sur Terre.

-Non, finit-il pas murmurer. Je lui demanderait pardon de l'avoir inquiété en rentrant.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Byakuya hocha la tête et rentra dans ses appartements, les laissant libres de partir.

Il soupira. Une première fois, il avait choisi d'épouser la femme qu'il aimait au lieu d'écouter son clan. La seconde fois, il aurait dû choisir de sauver sa sœur plutôt que de tomber dans le piège d'Aizen. La troisième fois, il avait décidé de parler en faveur d'une jeune humaine en oubliant les intérêts du Seireitei. La quatrième fois, il avait envoyé les ordres du capitaine-commandant aux orties en choisissant d'aider un rebelle. Que ferait-il la prochaine fois ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jyushiro Ukitake fut éveillé par ses lieutenants. Pour une fois, ceux-ci ne se disputaient pas, ce qui était généralement signe d'une nouvelle particulièrement mauvaise.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il en se redressant.

-Kuchiki Rukia et Abarai Renji ont été détectés en train de passer dans un portail à trois heures du matin. Ils sont passés dans le Hueco Mundo.

-Quoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

-Neuf heures capitaine. Tous les capitaines et vices capitaines et certains sièges sont convoqués à la première division.

Jyushiro se dépêcha de s'habiller puis rejoignit la première division en shunpo, suivi de ses deux lieutenants. Tout l'état-major était réuni. Pas une personne ne manquait, si ce n'était Abarai. Il rejoint sa place.

-Bien, commença le capitaine-commandant. Nous venons d'apprendre par la douzième division que Abarai et Kuchiki ont rejoint Kurosaki et ses amis au Hueco Mundo il y a six heures.

-Enfin comment se fait-il que personne ne les ait empêché ?, grommela Soi Fon. C'était clair comme le jour que ces deux-là allaient désobéir aux ordres et se rendre là bas. Il n'y avait personne à la salle de surveillance à la douzième division ?

-Pas à ce moment là, hélas.

Jyûshiro fut pris d'un horrible soupçon. Un coup d'oeil à Kyourakou lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Byakuya fronçait également les sourcils. Yama-ji avait fait exprès qu'on n'empêche pas les deux jeunes gens d'agir. Leur impétuosité servait ses plans. Cela signifiait qu'ils ne seraient pas accusés de désertion -s'ils revenaient vivants-.

Yama-ji reprit la parole.

-En un sens, cela arrange nos affaires. L'équipe de Kurosaki a ainsi plus de chances de ramener Inoue vivante, et peut être éclairciront-ils les rangs de l'ennemi. Par ailleurs, Urahara nous a prévenu que les piliers de Karakura seront prêts demain à la première heure. Nous devons donc nous préparer à recevoir l'ennemi là-bas dans les prochains jours, voire heures. Je veux chaque division prête au combat. Il est possible qu'Aizen frappe ici en même temps qu'à Karakura pour diviser nos forces. Il était prévu de diviser nos forces en deux. Malheureusement, l'initiative de Kurosaki nous oblige à diviser davantage nos forces. Le pouvoir de ce garçon est trop grand pour le laisser aux mains d'Aizen, et Inoue doit être récupérée morte ou vive. Face à des arrancars, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps, même avec le renfort d'un vice-capitaine et d'une shinigami sans siège. Par conséquent, je veux quatre capitaines, prêt à partir dans six heures. C'est le temps qu'il faut à Urahara pour recréer un portail, tout en se concentrant sur les piliers. Des volontaires ?

Sans surprise, Zaraki fut le premier à s'avancer. Il fut suivi, plus étonnant, par Byakuya. Celui-ci avait donc enfin accepté de faire passer sa sœur avant le reste. Jyûshiro se réjouit pour lui. Kurotsuchi s'avança ensuite.

-Toi Mayuri ? S'étonna Kenpachi. Mais qu'est ce que va foutre un type comme toi, qu'aime pas se battre, au Hueco Mundo ?

-Je pourrai trouver quelques spécimens intéressants pour mes expériences, qui sait.

-Bien, le coupa le commandant. Kuchiki, Zaraki, et Kurotsuchi.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'assemblée.

-Capitaine Unohana. Vous les accompagnerez. Ils auront besoin d'une équipe médicale. Et Kurotsuchi, je compte sur vous pour trouver un moyen de repartir du Hueco Mundo pour venir renforcer nos troupes sur Terre. Qui vous accompagnera ?

-Yachiru m'accompagne.

-Nemu vient avec moi.

-Je souhaiterai être accompagnée d'Isane, et d'un de mes sièges. Trois ne seront pas de trop pour décerner les soins.

-Bien. Cela suffira. Maintenant, l'équipe terrestre.

La réunion se continua sur plusieurs heures. Le soutien médical et logistique des différentes équipes fut longtemps discuté. Enfin, l'état major se sépara, l'équipe de soutien au Hueco Mundo devant se préparer à partir, et les autres capitaines donner leurs ordres à leurs troupes.

-Bien, conclu Yamamoto. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de modifications apportées à ce plan de bataille. Séparons nous donc, et que chacun veille à faire son devoir. Que les capitaines Ukitake et Kyourakou restent.

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard intrigué. Ils firent rapidement leurs adieux à leur vieille amie Unohana puis rejoignirent le capitaine-commandant. Celui-ci consultait un plan de Karakura, couvert d'annotations. On y distinguait les quatres piliers que Urahara mettait en place.

Enfin, Yamamoto prit la parole.

-Je ne veux pas démoraliser les troupes, mais il est possible que nous échouions demain. Karakura peut être envahie par Aizen et ses sbires, et nous être vaincus. Nos capitaines et lieutenants sont jeunes. Pas un d'entre eux n'est en poste depuis plus de cent ans. Ils n'ont pas connu de guerres véritables. Ils sont pour la plupart incapables d'envisager un échec, ou trop pleins de haine envers Aizen pour y penser véritablement.

-À nous donc de préparer cette possibilité.

-Oui Shunsui. Si nous sommes vaincus, un maximum de personnes doivent être évacuées de Karakura. Vos divisions s'en occuperons. Vous transmettrez cet ordre au dernier moment avant notre départ. À la moindre apparition d'un reiatsu suspect au dessus de la ville, que vos hommes évacuent.

-Bien, dirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

-Voyez ensemble quelles sont les zones les plus proches de la Soul Society, divisez-les, et répartissez-les entre vos unités.

-C'est un gambit, murmura Jyûshiro en regardant la carte. S'ils réussissent, le nombre d'âme dans la ville diminuera d'un quart. S'ils échouent, le nombre d'âme à fort reiatsu dans la ville aura augmenté d'autant, réduisant le temps qu'il faudra à Aizen à réussir à créer l'Ouken.

-Et le nombre d'âmes en surplus la renforcera.

-Exact.

-Pas de nouvelles de la division zéro ou de la dimension royale je suppose ?

-Rien, sinon l'accord donné à notre plan d'attaque.

Ce n'était pas étonnant, songea Jyûshiro. Les échanges entre les deux dimensions étaient réduites au minimum. Et si le Seiretei était contraint de rendre compte de chaque décision, jamais la dimension royale ne daignait dispenser ses propres informations ou plans.

-Il reste donc un point à examiner, reprit Yama-ji. Le problème Aoba.

-Mitsuki-chan ?

-Oui. Le témoignage d'Abarai innocente quasi complétement Urahara dans l'affaire de l'arrivée de cette ryoka au Seireitei. Nous ignorons donc toujours comment elle y est parvenue.

-Il n'y a que deux solutions, réfléchit Shunsui. Pouvoir personnel dû au milieu où elle a grandit dans, puis près de Karakura. Ou intervention extérieure.

-Mais qui ? Qui pourrait être au courant de son existence ?, poursuivit Jyûshiro à contre-cœur. Quelqu'un qui surveillait sans doute Urahara depuis longtemps. Vous pensez à Aizen Yamamoto-san.

-Oui.

-Mais je ne vois aucune raison à cet acte. C'est pourquoi nous avions éliminé cette hypothèse dès le départ.

-Je n'en vois pas non plus. Mais par précaution, nous devons nous arranger pour faire quitter la ville à Aoba dès la première alerte. Shunsui. Ta vice-capitaine n'est pas très puissante, mais elle est douée en shunpo je crois.

-C'est exact.

-Tu la chargera donc de sa protection rapprochée. Elle restera près d'elle dès le début de la bataille.

Jyûshiro fit un pas en avant pour se proposer pour lui annoncer cet ordre. Il en profiterait, se dit-il, pour lui donner des nouvelles de Renji.

-La treizième division a été chargée de faire parvenir ce message à Aoba via Yoruichi. Ce sera tout.

Les deux amis s'inclinèrent. Ukitake bouillonnait intérieurement. Yamamoto le séparait sciemment de la jeune femme. Shunsui lui sourit.

-S'il y a des messages, donne les moi. J'adore jouer les cupidons.

-Imbécile, marmonna Jyûshiro en souriant à son tour.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des review, chacune m'a fait très plaisir. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser une nouvelle, ou une toute première. La review est la seule récompense d'un auteur de fanfic.


	10. When the sky cries blood

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, très en retard. Malheureusement, le moi de juin est souvent un mois surchargé pour bon nombre d'entre nous.

Cette fois-ci, nous abordons comme promis la bataille de Karakura, avec un long point de vue unique de Mitsuki. Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 10 : When the sky cries blood

L'aube se leva lentement, sur un ciel bleu glacial. Le mois de novembre se faisait subitement hivernal, après quelques semaines relativement douces. En ouvrant ses volets, Mitsuki frissonna. Elle avait l'impression que la journée tournerait mal, un pressentiment qui se faisait sentir jusque dans ses os.

Elle se demanda si la « bataille d'hiver » qu'avait annoncé Yoruichi était proche. Elle était tentée d'aller lui demander où en était les choses, mais moins elle approchait de la boutique d'Urahara, mieux elle se portait.

Pourtant, les dieux savaient combien elle était avide de nouvelles. Deux jours depuis que Renji était partit au Hueco Mundo -c'était Yoruichi qui lui avait appris la nouvelle-. Elle comprenait parfaitement son acte, et approuvait. Mais elle se souvenait de l'aura des arrancars, et tremblait pour lui. Pour lui et les autres, Inoue si innocente et joviale, ses amis qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui s'étaient précipités pour la sauver, les humains de la ville, pris dans un conflits qui les dépassaient, les shinigamis, tous.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer sa fenêtre, elle sentit soudain une sorte de secousse, comme un glissement brutal, et la texture de l'air changea soudain. Elle comprit immédiatement. Comme avait consenti à lui faire savoir le Seireitei, la ville entière avait été transférée à la Soul Society. Sur Terre, le combat devait avoir commencé.

-S'il existe des dieux au-dessus des shinigamis, murmura-t-elle, qu'il les protège.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence s'approcher à toute vitesse. Elle saisit son bâton, et se prépara à se défendre. Mais, incapable d'invoquer le pouvoir de son sabre, elle doutait pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un se posa sur le minuscule balcon de son appartement.

-Aoba Mitsuki ?, demanda une voix de femme, sévère.

-C'est moi. Que voulez-vous, répondit-elle, méfiante.

-Je suis Ise Nanao, vice-capitaine de la huitième division. Le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto m'a chargé de veiller sur vous pendant la durée de la bataille.

-Oh. Et bien, entrez, fit Mitsuki en s'effaçant sur le côté.

La jeune femme pénétra à l'intérieur, puis s'immobilisa. Mitsuki devina sa gène, et pour la dissiper, alla chercher à la cuisine le thé qui finissait de bouillir. Elle vint le déposer sur la table basse, puis retourna chercher deux tasses.

-Vous boirez bien avec moi Nanao-san ?

-Une tasse, je vous remercie.

La jeune femme la rejoint dans la partie salon de la pièce, et elles dégustèrent leur thé en silence pendant un moment. Mais l'une et l'autre étaient aux aguets, guettant le moindre signe que Aizen avait pénétré les défenses de la Soul Society.

-Vont-ils y arriver ?, finit par questionner Mitsuki.

-Les chances sont à peu près égales de chaque côté. Nous avons réussi à diviser ses forces, en l'obligeant à laisser quelques uns de ses subordonnés au Hueco Mundo. Mais nous avons dû y envoyer des hommes aussi.

-Kurosaki et ses amis... Vous les avez laissés y aller n'est-ce pas ? C'est le résultat que vous espériez obtenir ?

-C'est exact je crois. Je ne suis pas au courant de toutes les décisions de l'état-major.

Mitsuki ne dit rien, mais ses mains se crispèrent sur sa tasse. Par moments, elle haïssait ce monde froid, militaire, et implacable qu'était le Seireitei.

Elle se força à changer de sujet. Elle ne désirait pas être finalement considérée comme un sujet dangereux, incapable de s'adapter à la Soul Society et emprisonnée ou exécutée.

-Si les troupes d'Aizen arrivaient, que dois-je faire ?

-Je suis alors chargé de faire retraite avec vous pendant que nos troupes évacuent le maximum d'humains de la ville.

-Si vous comptez évacuer en cas d'assaut, pourquoi ne pas commencer dès maintenant ? Il y aurait moins de morts !

-Il y a deux raisons : la première, c'est qu'ils convient que les humains ignorent l'existence de la Soul Society. Vous imaginez le temps que cela prendrait d'amnésier chaque habitant de la ville ? Et le risque, si on les évacuait tout de suite vers le Seireitei qu'ils soient contaminés par le reiatsu du lieu ? Quand on voit la seule influence du reiatsu de Kurosaki sur celui de ses amis, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. L'autre raison, c'est que pour la dimension royale, les humains sont davantage sacrifiables que le Seiretei ou le Rukongai, où se dérouleraient la bataille au cas où nous évacurions trop tôt.

Mitsuki se leva brusquement. Elle se doutait de quelque chose comme ça, même si elle avait été incapable d'imaginer le plan exact de la Soul Society. Elle n'était pas une stratège. Elle n'avait même rien à faire dans cet univers, si un homme ne s'était pas avisé de jouer avec la vie et si un autre ne s'était pas arrêté devant une jeune femme ensanglantée.

Aurais-ce été préférable de mourir dans cette ruelle six mois plus tôt ?

Elle préférait ne pas réfléchir à cette idée. Elle était trop tentée de répondre par oui. Elle serait arrivée dans la misère du Rukongai, aurait survécu là bas comme sur Terre, et jamais, jamais elle n'aurait été tentée par l'idée de devenir shinigami. Devenir un soldat contre quelques plats chauds, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait en ne fuyant pas lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle devrait désormais se prostituer pour payer ses dettes.

Elle s'était vendue par lâcheté, et par lassitude. Alors oui, peut être que si elle était morte ce jour de typhon, elle serait devenue shinigami. Mais son arrivée n'aurait pas soulevé de telles interrogations, et elle serait restée ce qu'elle voulait être : une femme sans histoire.

Oui, par moment, elle regrettait de ne pas être morte alors. Même si cela signifiait ne jamais avoir connu le rire de Renji, la voix grave et rassurante de Byakuya, la tendresse dans celle d'Ukitake ou d'Unohana. Juste par moments.

Elle se retourna vers la shinigami, dont elle sentait les yeux qui la suivaient.

-Je suis autorisée à vous assommer si vous tentez de protester.

-Je n'en ferai rien. Je suivrai vos ordres, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle grimaça intérieurement. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Un long moment passa, perturbé seulement par le bruit des pages d'un magazine laissé là par Inoue que tournait la lieutenant avec un rythme régulier. Mitsuki avait pris ses médicaments, puis fit quelques tours de l'appartement. Elle ne pourrait pas se rendre chez Kurosaki pour ses exercices physiques du jour, alors autant s'entretenir ici se dit-elle. Mais elle arrêta rapidement, de peur de trop se dépenser et d'être incapable de se défendre si le pire arrivait.

-Quelle heure est-il ?, finit-elle par demander.

-Onze heures du matin.

La vice-capitaine était arrivée deux heures auparavant. Deux heures que tous ces shinigamis se battaient pour protéger leur existence, et deux jours que Renji se battait au Hueco Mundo.

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide après la bataille pour soigner les blessés... Je suis aveugle, mais je peux aider. Changer des bandages, faire des compresses...

-Je ferai part de votre proposition à mon capitaine, fit Ise d'une voix tremblante sur le dernier mot.

Son capitaine doit être parmi ceux qui se battent sur Terre, se dit Mitsuki. Et elle se demanda la seconde suivante si Ukitake, Unohana et Kuchiki y étaient aussi.

-Le capitaine Ukitake... Il est sur Terre ?

-C'est une décision militaire. Les civils n'ont pas à savoir ce genre de choses.

-Excusez-moi, murmura-t-elle.

-Mais, continua Ise d'une voix plus chaleureuse, je crois que mon capitaine m'a dit que je pouvais lâcher involontairement une information ou deux devant vous.

-Merci.

Elle oubliait trop facilement que chacun de ces shinigami n'étaient pas que des soldats obéissants. Ukitake et Unohana lui avaient bien prouvé.

-Il est sur Terre, répondit donc Ise.

-Mais... Il est malade...

-Cela fait des siècles qu'il a appris à vivre avec sa maladie. Et le capitaine Kyourakou est là pour veiller sur lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-J'essayerai.

Elle retourna faire chauffer du thé. Elle aurait eu tellement de questions. Mais elle ne voulait pas trop insister et abuser de la gentillesse d'Ise.

-Tu pourrais le faire, résonna soudain une voix dans sa tête.

-Uminari ?

-Qui d'autre ? Éclata de rire le zanbakuto. Garde-moi toujours près de toi aujourd'hui. Peut être te laisserai-je utiliser ma force.

-Peut-être ?

-Je suis un sabre exigeant. Je préfère mourir avec toi que de te laisser utiliser ma force si je trouve que tu ne le mérite pas.

Mitsuki frissonna. Uminari était généralement maternelle, prête à écouter ses confidences et à l'encourager, mais parfois elle pouvait se montrer d'une froideur effarante.

-Que croyais-tu ? Demanda la jeune femme, et Mitsuki se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. Je suis un sabre. Une arme de guerre et de mort. Bien sûr que je suis dure. Mais je ne suis qu'un reflet de ta propre âme.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, protesta-t-elle.

-Si. Tu est indolente, émotionellement fragile voire instable et tu perd vite espoir. Mais quand tu décide de te battre, rien ne t'arrête. Je suis cette part de toi.

-Peut-être...

-Je te le dis. Et maintenant, retourne à ton hôte, et prit pour que tu n'ai pas à me demander de me battre aujourd'hui.

Mitsuki hocha la tête, et enleva la théière bouillante de la gazinière. Elle revenait dans le salon, lorsqu'un énorme bruit se fit entendre. L'instant d'après, l'appartement tout entier trembla, et elle dut lutter pour rester debout.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un des piliers s'est effondré.

-Un pilier ? Un de ceux d'Urahara ?

-Oui.

-Quelle heure est-t-il ?

-Onze heures trente.

-Si le pilier est détruit seulement maintenant, c'est bon signe ?

-Peut-être. Et peut-être non. S'ils en détruisent deux autres dans la prochaine demi-heure, nous commençons l'évacuation.

-Et ceux qui étaient là-bas ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui a été décidé. Désolée.

Mitsuki avait envie de hurler. Mais elle sentait la même peur chez Ise. Elle se contenta donc de s'assoir près de la table, et de lui proposer une nouvelle tasse de thé. Elle avait besoin de n'importe quel élément de stabilité dans cette tourmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Une heure passa encore. Et elle le sentirent. Le reiatsu énorme, écrasant, d'une noirceur innommable. Toutes deux tombèrent à genoux sous cette puissance.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à reprendre leur souffle. Quand elles se redressèrent, Ise prit la parole d'une voix faible.

-Ils ont échoué murmura-t-elle.

Mituski eut une pensée rapide pour tous ces capitaines et vices-capitaines qui s'étaient précipité dans la bataille pour sauver une ville humaine. Étaient-ils morts ? Blessés ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus avant sur cette angoissante question. La lieutenant la releva brutalement du sol où elle s'était effondrée et lui mit Uminari dans la main.

-Nous appliquons les ordres, dit-elle d'une voix qui ne tremblait presque pas. Nous faisons retraite vers la Soul Society. Immédiatement.

Mitsuki opina du crâne en resserrant son emprise sur son bâton. Elle avait le vertige, des sueurs froides et entendait des sifflements dans ses oreilles. Elle n'était pas préparée à subir un tel reiatsu.

-Reprenez-vous voyons, la tança Ise. Concentrez-vous sur votre propre reiatsu. Juste sur lui.

Après plusieurs essais, Mitsuki réussit à se concentrer. Elle se sentit alors un peu mieux. Le reiatsu continuait de l'écraser, mais la sensation d'étranglement et l'envie de vomir diminuait progressivement.

-C'est lui Aizen ?

-Je suppose. Si c'est lui, le changement dans son énergie spirituelle est incroyable. Il est... dénaturé. Mais dépêchons, partons maintenant.

-Je suis prête.

Les deux jeunes femmes saisirent leurs armes et sortirent sur le balcon.

-Vous avez été entrainée au shumpo ?

-Non. Désolée.

-Tant pis. Accrochez-vous à moi. Et diminuez votre reiatsu autant que possible.

Mitsuki attrapa l'épaule d'Ise à tâtons. Celle-ci la saisit par la taille et décolla. Comme lors de la première fois, avec les lieutenants de la onzième division, Mitsuki se dit qu'elle détestait ce mode de voyage. Courir en volant même par moment, sans voir où elle allait était plus que perturbant.

Elles courraient depuis à peine une minute quand le reiatsu s'approcha à grande vitesse. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de réagir avant qu'une immense explosion se fasse entendre. Ise fit un saut sur le côté avant de la propulser en avant. Dans un grondement apocalyptique, Mitsuki effectua une chute interminable. Un coup sur la tête la fit s'évanouir.

Elle reprit connaissance en gémissant de douleur. Toute sa jambe gauche lui paraissait une plaie sanguinolente. Elle tendit la main pour se rendre compte des dégâts et frissonna d'horreur, prise d'une envie de vomir. Sa jambe entière était prise au piège sous une énorme barre d'acier. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, elle n'était peut être plus que bouillie sanguinolente. Et elle était coincée là, avec Aizen tout proche.

Elle baissa son reiatsu autant qu'elle le put, espérant qu'ainsi elle ne serait pas repérée. Et elle tâtonna autour d'elle pour retrouver son sabre. Mais elle ne le sentit nulle part sous ses doigts, et il ne répondit pas à ses appels.

-Ise-san ?, murmura-t-elle alors. Ise-san ?

Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'elle entendit un long gémissement, presque un râle, sur sa gauche. Ise devait être dans un état pire qu'elle-même. Mourrante, se dit-elle.

Un bruit de pas la fit taire et se recroqueviller sur elle même. Elle détestait être aveugle, plus que jamais. Elle prenait en haine ce handicap qui l'empêchait de voir l'état de son alliée, de savoir qui s'approchait, de voir à quel point elle était blessée et si elle était cachée par les débris ou au contraire visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure de quelqu'un. Elle haïssait être aussi vulnérable.

La personne qui s'approchait passa si près d'elle qu'elle sentit le bas de son vêtement frôler son visage. Elle eut l'impression que sous la terreur son cœur et son souffle se figèrent, mais il ne lui arriva rien.

Une voix retentit au loin.

-Quel insecte a tu trouvé Gin ?

La voix fit frissonner Mitsuki. C'était l'homme au reiatsu dantesque.

-La petite brunette de lieutenant de ce cher Kyourakou, capitaine.

-Tue la, trancha la voix.

-Tout de suite ? Vous ne voulez pas l'interroger ?

-Quoi qu'elle puisse m'apprendre, cela ne changera pas mon inéluctable victoire. Tue la.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Mitsuki entendit l'horrible bruit d'une lame qui sortait de son fourreau.

-Transperce la, Shinso.

Il y eut un horrible bruit, et le râle d'Ise s'arrêta brusquement. Mitsuki dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler.

L'homme, Gin, repassa encore à quelques pas d'elle.

-C'est fait capitaine. Voilà un petit chaton qui ne miaulera plus.

-Tu est cruel Gin, dit Aizen au loin avec amusement.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas capitaine. À ce jeu, vous êtes plus fort que moi.

-Viens à présent. Il est temps de détruire cette ville pour créer l'Ouken.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et Mitsuki demeura seule. Elle était à moitié écrasée par les ruines d'un immeuble, le cadavre d'une femme qui aurait vécue si elle avait été seule et non accompagnée d'une aveugle incapable de se battre et de voir le moindre danger.

Et elle ne vivait que parce qu'un homme n'avait pas dénoncé sa présence à son supérieur. Un homme qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une foi.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu oublier cette voix, même après dix ans ou quarante, voir même cent. Ce Gin, un traître dont on lui avait parlé bien souvent, était l'homme qui l'avait sauvé dans la ruelle. Et elle avait envie de lui crier dessus et de lui demander pourquoi.

Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé à deux reprises ? Pourquoi avoir tué Ise ? Pourquoi avoir trahi ? Jouait-il avec les « chatons » qu'elles étaient comme un gros matou avec sa proie ?

Pendant de très longues minutes -ou peut être secondes- elle craignit qu'il ne revienne l'achever. Mais le silence le plus total l'environnait, et les seuls bruits qu'elle entendait était le roulement de pierres instables sur l'éboulis causé par la chute des immeubles environnants.

Elle finit par cesser ses efforts pour atteindre ce qui coinçait sa jambe, et elle attendit. Elle luttait contre l'évanouissement, car la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. La peur la prenait aussi, étouffante. Quelqu'un pouvait-il encore arrêter Aizen ? Son père, ceux qu'elle respectait, ceux qu'elle craignait ou méprisait, qu'étaient-ils devenus ? L'angoisse était paralysante.

Tout à coup, elle sentit deux nouveaux reiatsu dans les environs. Et elle reconnue l'énergie de Kurosaki et de son père. Celui-ci lui avait demandé le silence. Face à la menace d'Aizen, il semblait avoir changé d'avis.

Mitsuki aurait voulu crier et signaler sa présence. Mais face aux quatre reiatsu déchaînés qui s'étendaient autour d'elle, son réflexe était plutôt de se terrer le plus profondément possible sous les débris pour qu'on oublie jusqu'à son existence.

Non loin d'elle, la bataille commença. Elle tenta de saisir les paroles des traîtres et de leurs assaillants, mais elle peinait à se concentrer. Il lui semblait que son cœur battait trop vite à nouveau, et ses oreilles sifflaient.

Elle s'évanouit avec soulagement, tandis qu'à ses côtés, l'enfer se déchaînait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le prochain chapitre, et dernier de cette première partie, arrivera d'ici quinze jours. D'ici là, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez me laisser une petite review, avec vos commentaires, critiques, suggestions ou hypothèses. Merci beaucoup !


	11. New dawn for a soul

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 11 : New dawn for a soul

Jyûshiro regagna la Soul Society sur une civière et avec une perfusion au poignet, à moitié inconscient du fait des blessures que lui avait infligé l'un des arrancars.

Il fut parmi les premiers pris en charge par Unohana. La jeune Inoue s'occupait des mourants à côté d'elle, ramenant ces blessés à un état où la division médicale pouvait prendre le relais. Lui, l'un des plus grièvement blessé dont la vie n'étais pas en danger immédiat, fut soigné par Unohana.

Il s'évanouit au bout d'une demi-heure de soins attentifs, gardant en perdant conscience le sourire rassurant de Retsu.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il était dans un lit d'hôpital. Près de lui, il entendant les voix d'Unohana, de Kyourakou, d'Urahara et une quatrième voix, qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva légèrement.

-Ah, notre blessé est réveillé, fit le quatrième personnage en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Isshin ? Murmura Ukitake d'un air abasourdi.

-Oui. Isshin Kurosaki, médecin à Karakura pour vous servir.

C'était surprenant de le voir ici. Isshin avait quitté la Soul Society depuis de nombreuses années, en claquant la porte et clamant son mépris de celle-ci. Le voir ici à nouveau indiquait à quel point le combat avait dû être gravissime.

-Comment va ton fils, demanda-t-il pendant qu'Isshin l'auscultait.

-Pas trop mal, grimaça l'autre homme. Blessé, contusionné, moulu, rompu, il a passé de sales quarts d'heures. Foutus shinigamis va. Mais il est vivant, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je me voyait pas rentrer à la maison dire à mes filles que leur frère était parti, même sachant qu'elles le reverraient ici.

-Aizen ?

-Défait, mais pas mort hélas, continua Shunsui. Il a réussi à s'enfuir, nous n'avons pas encore compris comment. Il faut attendre que Ichigo soit réveillé pour qu'il nous en apprenne davantage. Mais Isshin a capturé Ichimaru, et Tôsen a été tué. Ainsi que la plupart de ceux qui l'ont accompagné ou sont restés au Hueco Mundo.

-Un bilan qui semble plutôt positif donc. Même si Aizen est toujours présent, nous l'avons bien isolé. Mais tu n'as pas l'air ravi Shunsui. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tout d'abord, déclara Urahara, même si nous avons réussi à l'arrêter dans sa tentative de créer l'Ouken, nous n'avons pu le séparer du Hogyoku. Mais sans les pouvoirs d'Inoue, il mettra des mois, voire des années, à retrouver sa pleine puissance.

-Nos pertes sont étonnamment peu nombreuses, continua Unohana d'une voix fatiguée. L'équipe du Hueco Mundo est revenue saine et sauve, grâce à Inoue et Mayuri. La plupart des blessés ont pu être pris en charge à temps, même si certains en sortent bien diminués. Par contre... nous n'avons pas réussi à sauver le capitaine Yamamoto.

-Par tous les dieux...

Jyûshiro se sentit écrasé par cette révélation. Pour tout le monde Yamamoto semblait aussi solide et indéboulonnable qu'un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire. Mais comme celui-ci, il avait donc fini par être jeté à terre. La Soul Society perdait son premier capitaine-commandant. Et Shunsui, Unohana et lui perdaient un presque père.

-Les pertes les plus nombreuses sont en fait chez les shinigami chargés de l'évacuation de la vraie Karakura, et chez les civils. Les morts s'y comptent par dizaines.

Yamamoto sortit immédiatement de l'esprit du capitaine de la treizième division.

-Mitsuki ? Elle est seine et sauve ?, s'exclama-t-il en se redressant vivement sur son lit, avant de grimacer de douleur. Sa blessure se rouvrait sous le choc.

-On ne l'a pas encore retrouvé, répondit Shunsui d'une voix défaite. Ni Nanao.

-Non...

-On manque de monde pour fouiller les décombres, expliqua Unohana en tentant de le faire se rallonger. Son quartier est un des plus détruits, et pour le moment nous n'avons pas détecté leurs reiatsus. Par ailleurs, nous avons dû envoyer une partie de la onzième et de la neuvième division, plus trois des vizards au Hueco Mundo sur les traces d'Aizen. Nous manquons vraiment d'hommes.

-Alors Unohana il n'y a pas à hésiter, déclara Ukitake. Shunsui et moi allons nous joindre aux recherches.

-Êtes-vous fou !, s'exclama la médecin. Je ne soigne pas les blessés pour qu'ils se relèvent aussitôt après. Cette... chose vous a transpercé le ventre. Il va vous falloir des mois de convalescence, et vous voulez partir fouiller des ruines !

Elle se calma soudain, et repris plus doucement.

-Je comprend que vous vouliez retrouver ces deux jeunes filles. Mais laissez cela à d'autres. Vous êtes blessés, tous les deux.

-Justement, fit Shunsui avec un sourire charmeur. Nous ne pouvons être utile à rien d'autre pour le moment. Et croyez bien que je vérifierai que notre cher Jyûshiro ne force pas.

-Et je vais les accompagner, ajouta Isshin. Les cas les plus graves ont déjà été traité ici, vous et Inoue-chan pouvez vous occupez seules de la suite. L'équipe médicale à Karakura a par contre besoin de renforts pour décerner les premiers soins. Et tout mon équipement médical peut servir.

Unohana soupira d'un air las.

-Eh bien, faites ainsi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Étant donné leurs conditions physiques respectives, ils mirent près d'une heure à arriver jusqu'à la banlieue est de Karakura, où demeurait Mitsuki.

Jyûshiro fut estomaqué en voyant les dégâts que le quartier avait subit. Il se tourna vers Isshin, qui haussa les épaules.

-Aizen savait que nous vivons dans ce quartier. Il a tout fait pour y acculer Ichigo, afin qu'il soit obligé de défendre d'autres vies en plus de la sienne et de se refréner sur ses attaques.

-Tu as deux autres filles non ? Elles vont bien ?

-J'avais pris mes précautions. Elles n'étaient pas en ville, mais chez une amie qui habite à quelques kilomètres.

Jyûshiro hocha la tête, avec compréhension. Se battre en sachant que les deux petites risquaient de mourir, cela aurait été un poids trop lourd pour le père et le fils. Lui-même, la simple idée qu'une erreur de sa part pouvait causer la mort de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille l'avait paralysé durant tous ses combats.

« Vis, pensait-il de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison de Mitsuki. Vis. Profite de cette vie, que tu ne dois qu'aux expériences d'un imbécile pour sauver une âme qui ne demandait pas à l'être. Vis »

Mais chaque seconde accroissait son angoisse. Visiblement, Aizen avait emprunté un chemin qui passait par chez Mitsuki. Il fut soulagé de trouver l'appartement intact. Ils y découvrirent deux tasses de thé, encore pleines, posées sur la petite table. Elles avaient donc eu le temps de quitter l'endroit sans se faire attaquer. Pour les découvrir, tout reposait maintenant sur une seule question : Mitsuki était-elle une cible d'Aizen ? Était-il celui qui l'avait introduit à la Soul Society ?

Si oui -et même si la raison en demeurait incompréhensible, il paraissait logique de penser que le traître avait du chercher à la retrouver, pour parachever son but mystérieux.

-On a capturé Ichimaru, non ? demanda-t-il à Shunsui. A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit qui évoquerait Nanao ou Mitsuki ?

-Rien. Ce traître s'est contenté de sourire jusqu'à ce qu'on l'enferme. Mais je vois-ce que tu veux dire. Il est probable qu'elles aient rencontré Aizen.

-Refaisons le chemin d'Aizen...

-Nous les trouverons, fit Shunsui en souriant largement, d'un air soulagé.

En le voyant, Ukitake eut un peu honte. Il n'avait pensé qu'à Mitsuki. Mais Shunsui aimait énormément Nanao. Plus qu'il ne le pensait lui-même d'ailleurs. Jyûshiro avait toujours attendu avec amusement le moment où il se déclarerait. Et où il se prendrait une monumentale raclée. Si Nanao mourrait... Il préférait ne pas y penser. Ils devraient compter les morts, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait chercher les vivants.

Ils firent deux fois l'aller retour entre la maison des Kurosaki et celle de Mitsuki, sans succès. Une quinte de toux de Jyûshiro les força à s'interrompre.

-Où peuvent-elles être allées ?, grogna Shunsui d'une voix inquiète. Nous n'avons vu aucune trace d'elles, ni senti leur reiatsu.

-Il n'y pas beaucoup de solutions, répondit Isshin d'une voix triste. Ou bien elles sont mortes, ou leur force spirituelle a tellement baissé que nous sommes incapables de la repérer. Et plus il faiblira, moins nous le reconnaîtrons.

C'était exact. Plus ils tardaient, plus les chances de les retrouver en vie s'amenuiseraient. Nanao n'était pas très puissante pour une vice-capitaine. Il était donc compréhensible de ne pas la détecter. Mais Mitsuki ? Elle était plus forte pourtant. Même gravement blessée, ils auraient dû sentir un reiatsu comme le sien. A moins... Son cœur battit plus vite à cause de l'espoir qui l'envahissait. A trop voir Mitsuki comme sa fille, et non comme le vulgaire clone qu'elle était, il avait oublié l'essentiel. Ils avaient le même reiatsu. Et le sien, même s'il n'était pas à son apogée, le camouflait certainement. Il ne tergiversa pas une seconde de plus. Il ferma les yeux et éteignit complétement son reaitsu.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction qu'il provoqua. Shunsui, qui donnait des coups de pied dans des cailloux se précipita vers lui, l'air effrayé.

-Jyûshiro !, criait-il. Nous fait pas ça, pas maintenant !

Isshin, quand à lui, couru en jurant vers sa trousse de soins avant de s'agenouiller près de lui et de lui ouvrir le haut de son uniforme pour écouter son cœur. Cela leur prit quelques fractions de secondes seulement, et Ukitake n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste pour les arrêter avant qu'Isshin ne s'exclame un « il vit ! » soulagé.

Il rouvrit les yeux et remonta son reiatsu.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il doucement. J'ai eu une idée, laissez-moi faire.

-Me fais plus jamais ça, gronda sourdement Shunsui, tandis qu'il se rallongeait parmi les ruines d'immeubles.

Ukitake ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser à nouveau son reiatsu, plus doucement. Cela l'avait étourdit la première fois. Il l'avait presque éteint, et commençait à désespérer, quand soudain, il sentit comme une étincelle, un écho de sa propre énergie, quelque part à l'est. Ils se redressèrent tous les trois, remplis d'espoir à nouveau. Shunsui et Isshin se précipitèrent d'un bond, suivi par Jyûshiro. Il aurait voulu être le premier sur place, mais ne tenait pas à rouvrir ses blessures.

Son coeur battait plus vite, d'impatience, d'excitation et d'espoir. Il tentait de se contenir, de s'apprêter au pire, mais en vain.

La scène le figea donc d'horreur. Shunsui était agenouillé, tenant entre ses bras le cadavre de Nanao. La jeune femme était dans un état horrible. Elle avait été à moitié empalée sur une poutre de métal, et son visage et ses bras étaient couverts d'écorchures dues à des éclats de verre. Mais le pire, c'était la tache de sang qui s'était répandue sur toute sa poitrine. Jyûshiro s'approcha, le cœur brisé devant cette scène. Il examina le corps de Nanao. La blessure à son flanc était mortelle. Mais ce qui l'avait tué, c'était sa plaie au coeur. Et il avait vu suffisamment de ces blessures pour connaître l'identité de celui qui l'avait achevé. Ichimaru Gin. Il lui ferma les yeux, et pressa doucement l'épaule de Shunsui, pour lui indiquer son soutien.

Cela fait, il se tourna vers Isshin, accroupis un peu plus loin et lui tournant le dos.

-Est-elle... ?

Sa voix lui paru méconnaissable tellement elle était rauque.

-Elle vit.

Ukitake trouva enfin le courage de s'avancer en entendant ces deux mots. Mitsuki était vivante, c'est tout ce qui lui importait. À part sa jambe, elle était dans un état bien meilleur que Nanao. Elle avait été beaucoup moins écorchée par les débris de verre. Par contre, sa jambe était brisée et formait un angle bizarre sous l'énorme poutre d'acier qui l'écrasait.

-C'est soignable, répondit Isshin à sa question muette. Mais attendez-vous à ce qu'elle boitte toute sa vie. Et c'est un miracle que son coeur ait tenu.

-Il faut croire que les dieux ont d'autres projets pour elle, soupira Jyûshiro avec soulagement.

-Oui, sans doute. Mais en attendant, ils se montrent bien cruels.

La jeune fille choisit ce moment pour gémir et se réveiller. Elle eut un geste de recul en sentant près d'elle leurs présences.

-C'est moi Mitsuki, tenta-t-il de la rassurer, tout en lui saisissant la main. On va te sortir de là.

-Père ?, murmura-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse, avant que sa main ne se crispe sur la sienne. La douleur l'avait fait s'évanouir à nouveau.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis il vit Isshin se relever et frotter sa blouse de médecin, grise de poussière.

-Je préviens Unohana. Elle aura besoin de ses soins, ou de ceux d'un de ses sièges. Et il nous faut des hommes pour la dégager de sous cette poutre.

-Bien. Je m'occupe de Shunsui en attendant, répondit Ukitake, sans se redresser ni relâcher Mitsuki.

Isshin s'apprêtait à partir, mais se retourna brusquement vers lui, avec un grand sourire.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être père ?

-C'est une horreur. On est tout le temps angoissé, pris de panique à l'idée qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à notre enfant. Mais c'est une joie et une fierté à tous les instants.

-Ravi que ça te plaise.

Isshin disparut alors d'un coup de shunpo. Jyûshiro baisa doucement le front de sa fille, essuya la sueur qui y parlait, et rejoignit Shunsui, toujours hébété. Il l'éloigna doucement de la morte, et, se débarrassant de son haori, commença à nettoyer le visage de celle-ci, en essuyant le sang avec son manteau trempé à une bouche d'incendie éventrée.

C'était trop dur pour eux deux de contempler ce visage balafré et sanglant. Après les soins qu'il lui apporta, Jyûshiro eut un soupir soulagé. Maintenant, on aurait simplement dit qu'elle dormait. La scène était moins insoutenable pour son ami. Il la rallongea sur le sol et la couvrit du haori.

-Pardon d'être arrivé trop tard, Ise-chan, murmura-t-il.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mitsuki passa une dizaine de jours à l'hôpital avant qu'Unohana ne l'autorise à se lever à nouveau. Inoue l'avait soigné dès son arrivée et avait sauvé sa jambe. Celle-ci avait été brisée tellement de fois par les débris de l'immeuble que si la jeune fille et Unohana n'avaient pas été là, elle serait restée au mieux boiteuse toute sa vie.

Mais si elle avait du rester coucher pendant autant de temps, c'est que la capitaine de la quatrième division avait voulu en profiter pour lui faire subir toute une nouvelle flopée de tests cardiaques. Ces tests n'avaient rien révélés de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà : son cœur pouvait la lâcher le lendemain comme dans dix ans. Unohana avait également été très claire : les pouvoirs d'Inoue ne pouvaient rien pour elle. Elle disait que pour soigner, Inoue devait soutirer une part de l'énergie vitale et spirituelle du blessé. Son cœur ne soutiendrait pas le choc, et Inoue la tuerais en tentant de la sauver.

Étonnamment, cela ne lui avait pas fait autant de mal qu'elle le craignait. Cela faisait six mois que Mitsuki devait vivre avec cette menace sur la tête. Elle pouvait désormais vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès.

Pendant ces dix jours, elle n'eut que peu d'informations sur ce qui s'était passé. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé pour tenir compagnie à une malade qui n'avait pas besoin d'une garde attentive. Aussi, elle avait juste eu la confirmation de la mort d'Ise, et elle avait appris celle du capitaine-commandant. Une infirmière avait également dit à Mitsuki qu'elle serait prochainement interrogée sur ce qui c'était passé, mais que la priorité à l'heure actuelle c'était le renvoie de Karakura dans le monde réel et les soins aux blessés, sans parler de l'enterrement des morts.

Une fois qu'elle fut levée et qu'elle ait enfilé des vêtements déposés à son attention, elle quitta la chambre glaciale pour s'aventurer dans les couloirs. Ici aussi c'était l'hiver, même s'il était moins froid que dans le monde réel. Le froid se glissait sous les portes, et lorsqu'elle parvint après de nombreux tours et détours à un jardin, elle sentit une fine couche de neige sous ses pieds. Elle resta là plusieurs longues minutes à sentir la neige se poser sur ses épaules et ses bras.

Elle ne songeait à rien au début. Puis, une voix s'insinua dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas celle de son sabre, muet depuis la bataille, mais celle d'un souvenir.

_« Peut être puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi petit chat aveugle. Tu vas mourir ici tu le sais ? Personne ne va passer ici pour te ramasser. »_

Il parlait avec une voix douce. On aurait davantage dit qu'il chantonnait un air plutôt qu'il parlait.

_« Là-bas tu seras peut être soignée, je n'en sais rien. Mais ici tu va mourir. La porte que j'ai ouverte ne le restera que quelques minutes. Choisis bien et vite. »_

Il l'avait sauvé cet inconnu. Il lui avait donné une possibilité de vivre, un choix. Choisir... Elle n'avait pas eu le choix de sa vie, mais là, pour la première fois, elle avait eu le droit de choisir la vie ou la mort. Les gens de la Soul Society, avec toute leur gentillesse et leur condescendance, ne lui avaient jamais laissé le droit de choisir. Ils lui avaient imposé une vie, pour son bien ou le leur.

_« Quel insecte a tu trouvé Gin ? »_

Il étais passé à deux pas d'elle, l'avait frôlé de son hakama. Il l'avait forcément vu. Alors pourquoi n'avait il rien dit ?

_« Voilà un petit chaton qui ne miaulera plus. »_

Le bruit de la chair transpercée. Le désintérêt dans cette voix. Ise n'était qu'un insecte

_« À ce jeu, vous êtes plus fort que moi. »_

Puis une fêlure dans sa voix. Pourquoi ? Le traître avait-il peur de son chef ? Regrettait-il ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé deux fois ?

-Que faites-vous là Aoba-san ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna en tendant ses mains en avant pour sentir qui étais là. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Elle tenta d'identifier l'énergie spirituelle qui l'environnait.

-Kuchiki-san ?

-Oui.

-Excusez-moi, je ne vous ait pas entendu venir. Je pensais à autre chose. Je m'excuse, fit-elle en se levant. Elle avait appris qu'il était noble, et ne savait pas comment se comporter. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle l'avait recueilli deux ans auparavant.

-Ne vous excusez-pas. Les sujets de préoccupation sont nombreux en ce moment.

Ils restèrent un moment debout à côté de l'autre, puis le noble repris la parole, d'une voix hésitante.

-On m'a dit que vous étiez... intime avec mon lieutenant, Abaraï Renji.

-C'est vrai, fit-elle après un moment de surprise. On a sympathisé à Karakura.

-On m'a même laissé entendre que vous étiez ensemble.

-C'est vrai également. Pourquoi cette question ?, continua-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Je voulais vous rassurez, et vous avertir qu'il se remettait de ses blessures.

Un poids disparut de sa poitrine. Renji vivait. Il était en vie.

-Pourrais-je le voir, demanda encore Mitsuki en saisissant le bras du capitaine.

-Pas aujourd'hui, je m'en excuse. Les capitaines Kyourakou et Ukitake doivent l'interroger sur ce qui s'est passé au Hueco Mundo. Et cet imbécile sera épuisé par cet entretien, vu son état. Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse trop...

-Ce serait pas Renji sans ça, non ?, rit-elle doucement. Elle pensait à leur baiser, à ses mots doux, à son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse, amoureuse et sereine.

Seule une question obscurcissait son cœur.

_« Ici tu va mourir. Choisis vite et bien. » _

-Kuchiki-san ? Puis-je vous demander un conseil ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. À tâtons, elle avança de quelques pas, mais le capitaine était parti aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Elle resta quelques minutes de plus à songer sous la neige, puis frissonna et rentra à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Ukitake pénétra dans sa chambre tôt le lendemain matin. Mitsuki se tourna vers la porte en sentant son reiatsu, surprise.

-Jyushirô-san ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Je venais te demander ce que vous comptiez faire désormais Mitsuki.

-Ai-je le choix ?, demanda-t-elle avec une certaine aigreur dans la voix.

-Plus qu'il y a quinze jours en tout cas, soupira son « père ». La mort de Yama-ji a changé beaucoup de choses. La capitaine Unohana, Kyourakou ou moi allons être choisi pour lui succéder. Et considérant que Aizen ne semble pas vous avoir inclus dans ses plans, vous serez probablement moins surveillée sur Terre. Mais j'ai également une proposition à vous faire, que celui d'entre nous qui sera choisi transmettra aux instances supérieures. Cette proposition ne vous est pas réservée, elle sera faite à chacun des humains qui a participé à cette guerre contre Aizen. C'est celle de demeurer ici, et de devenir shinigami.

-Maintenant ? Mais... c'est le royaume des morts ici. Nous sommes des... « ryokas », des âmes errantes, et vous êtes tenus de nous chasser ou nous tuer non ?

-Oui. Mais il y a eu des exceptions autrefois, dans des cas similaires. La famille Kurosaki va probablement nous rejoindre, et certaines personnes bannies autrefois réintégrées au sein des armées de la Cour.

Elle eut un mouvement involontaire en imaginant se retrouver confrontée à celui qui l'avait créée. Cet homme qui n'avait eu aucun respect de la vie, et lui avait donné une existence tronquée. Urahara Kisuke.

-Urahara sera le seul à ne pas recevoir ce genre de proposition, continua Ukitake. Ses actes -création d'un corps artificiel indétectable ou manipulation d'un morceau d'âme- sont trop graves pour qu'il y ait pardon, quoiqu'il ait fait par ailleurs. Comme tu le vois, tu n'auras donc pas à le rencontrer ici.

Mitsuki hésitait. Elle ne savait trop quoi dire, ni quelle solution adopter. On lui donnait enfin un choix, mais elle ne savait qu'en faire.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Je ne sais pas trop. C'est soudain.

-Je comprends. Et n'oublie pas que quel que soit ton choix, il doit être ratifié par la chambre des 46. Ne te fais pas trop d'espoirs, ils peuvent refuser. Mais si tu accepte et eux aussi, sache que tu as déjà ta place chez moi, si tu l'accepte.

-Je vous remercie, répondit elle avec son premier véritable sourire de la journée. Je suis très touchée par votre gentillesse, ...père.

Elle ne le voyais pas, mais elle pouvait sentir son contentement et sa fierté à se voir appeler ainsi. Mitsuki se sentit alors heureuse de pouvoir donner un peu d'amour à cet homme malade mais si attentionné. Elle était prête à l'aimer véritablement comme un père, quel que soit son choix.

Ukitake partit après un petit échange de banalités, et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule.

« Que choisir ?, murmura-t-elle à voix très basse. Restez ici, choyée par ce père que je me découvre, aimée par Renji, ou rejoindre le monde réel, et y vivre les années qu'il me reste ? Je n'ai pas envie de dépendre de qui que ce soit, d'être une fille de la petite noblesse du Seireitei ou du capitaine-commandant. Pas encore. Pas avant d'avoir vécu, comme je veux. »

Inconsciemment, elle s'était levée et était sortie de l'hôpital, cheminant aux alentours sans trop s'éloigner. Et un souvenir, à nouveau s'imposait à elle.

_« Peut être puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi petit chat aveugle. Tu vas mourir ici tu le sais ? Personne ne va passer ici pour te ramasser. »_

Tout d'un coup, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas se décider ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle clarifie son passé avant de décider de son futur. Elle devait voir Ichimaru. Pas dans quinze jours ou dans vingt ans. Maintenant. Mais elle savait aussi que personne ne lui donnerait l'autorisation, à elle la petite ryoka, d'approcher le traître. Tous refuseraient, pour la protéger ou par méfiance. Elle ne voyait qu'une personne qu'elle pouvait convaincre.

Il lui fallut une heure pour atteindre le bâtiment qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait du être le plus discrète pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle se doutait que s'aventurer aussi loin de la quatrième division serait mal vu. Se fiant aux reiatsu et aux bruits qui l'environnait, cachant sa propre énergie, elle atteignit la sixième division, où elle se faufila par une fenêtre ouverte du rez de chaussée. Là, elle se laissa guider par le reiatsu de Kuchiki, qu'elle sentait au premier étage. Après de nombreuses hésitations, elle sentit enfin une porte sous ses doigts. Elle pénétra alors dans le bureau.

-Puis-je savoir ce que venez faire ici, Aoba-san ?, fit la voix glaciale du capitaine.

-Vous demander un service, réussit-elle à déclarer, se sentant figée par le regard du noble.

-Un service ? Expliquez-vous.

-Je sais qui m'a fait rentrer ici il y a six mois.

Elle sentit la froideur se transformer en intérêt dans la voix du capitaine. Il vint la prendre par la main et la guida vers une chaise en bois près de son bureau, puis il se rassit.

-Vous le savez ? Depuis quand ?

-Dix jours.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ichimaru Gin, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Le capitaine Kuchiki se tut longuement. Il semblait réfléchir. Mitsuki, mal à l'aise, se tordait sur la chaise, attendant qu'il parle.

-Pourquoi me dire cela ? À moi spécifiquement ? Et en êtes vous certaine ?

-J'ai reconnu sa voix quand il a... achevé la lieutenant Ise. Je crois qu'il est passé à moins d'un mètre de moi, deux fois, son hakama m'a frôlé. Je ne peux pas jurer qu'il m'a vu. Mais rien ne me cachait. C'est impossible qu'il ne m'ait pas vu.

Si je dis ça à vous... Renji m'a dit que vous placiez l'honneur au-dessus de tout. Alors je me suis dit que vous pouviez comprendre. Ichimaru m'a sauvé, une fois certainement, peut-être deux. Je veux comprendre pourquoi un traître aurait fait ça. Et puis... il va être jugé non ? S'il n'a pas fait ça pour obéir à des plans d'Aizen, je dois le défendre lors de son procès. Mais je refuse de le faire avant de savoir si je n'étais qu'une part d'un plan, ou s'il a eu pitié d'une passante. Et vous savez comme moi que je ne peux pas attendre. Si on attends trop... qui sais si je serai encore là pour témoigner. C'est maintenant qu'il faut que je l'interroge, vous comprenez ?

Elle avait la gorge sèche d'avoir autant parlé. Les yeux baissés, elle attendit en silence la réponse du capitaine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Byakuya resta un long moment silencieux. Tout cela était étrange. Il ne voyait vraiment aucune raison pour Ichimaru de sauver ainsi Mitsuki ? Cela étonnait de la part de cet homme qui avait tout fait pour faire exécuter Rukia et qui l'avait presque détruit psychologiquement en quelques mots. Il était véritablement intrigué, et désirai en découvrir plus. Mais son choix ne devait pas être dicté pas la curiosité.

Là où la jeune femme avait raison, c'est lorsqu'elle disait que son témoignage devait être recueilli au plus vite. Elle n'en avait peut être que pour quelques mois, songea-t-il avec un crispement au cœur. Il pouvait au moins lui offrir les réponses qu'elle attendait, ne fut-ce qu'en souvenir de sa vie qu'elle avait sauvé.

Il releva son regard sur la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle fixait le sol de ses yeux sans vie, l'air très calme en apparence, mais son reiatsu tremblotait sous les émotions qui l'agitait. Il pris sa décision, et quitta son siège pour aller ouvrir un dossier posé sur le bureau inoccupé de Renji.

-Vous avez de la chance Mitsuki. Ceci est l'ordre qui m'impose d'aller interroger Ichimaru aujourd'hui. Je suis le troisième à en être chargé, et je suis autorisé à me faire accompagner de quiconque peut apporter un élément nouveau. Vous en avez apporté un, que nous devons confirmer.

Vous devez signer ces papiers, où vous déclarer ne rien apporter au prisonnier, ne pas porter d'armes pouvant lui servir à se donner la mort ou s'évader, et ne lui transmettre aucune information sur l'extérieur.

-Sait-il qu'Aizen a fui ?

-Oui, mais il ne sais pas si nous avons réussi à l'attraper ou non. Il doit donc continuer à tout ignorer à ce sujet.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme avec les papiers et guida sa main. Elle signa d'une écrite large et hésitante, avant de se lever.

-Mon zanbakuto ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Laissez-le ici. Je vais vous guider, prenez mon bras.

En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à la Tour du Repentir où était gardé Ichimaru. Toutes les précautions avaient été prises. Toutes les fenêtres avaient été murées, la porte renforcée, la garde triplée. Seule l'autorisation signée par les capitaines des quatrièmes, huitième et treizième division leur permirent de passer.

L'intérieur de la Tour était méconnaissable. Plus un seul rayon de lumière naturelle ne passait. Deux lampes éclairaient seules l'immense pièce. Il distingua un grillage qui empêchait le traître de trop s'approcher de la porte, et près de la grille cinq chaises pour les visiteurs et un bureau sobre où étaient posés un nécessaire d'écriture et du papier. Derrière eux, la porte se referma lourdement et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Il guida Mitsuki vers les chaises et elle s'assit près de la plus proche de la lourde grille de fer. Quand à lui, il s'assit derrière le bureau, s'apprêtant à noter les détails de l'interrogatoire.

Il se mit alors à scruter l'obscurité, cherchant Ichimaru des yeux, sans le trouver. Mitsuki par contre semblait très bien savoir où il se trouvait. Elle fixait les yeux grand ouverts le troisième palier de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet de la Tour. Il finit par y distinguer en effet une forme vêtue de blanc sale.

-Descend, Ichimaru, ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi donc ?, fit la voix moqueuse et chantonnante du traître. Je suis très bien là-haut.

-Descend.

-Bien, bien, j'arrive. Je m'en voudrais trop de ne pas voir vos têtes. Ta sœur va bien depuis qu'on a échoué à la faire exécuter ?

Byakuya serra les poings, mais réussi à s'interdire de répondre.

-Mais qui t'accompagne ? Ne me dit pas que ce cher Renji est mort et que tu as dû le remplacer ? Ce serait vraiment trop triste.

-Je te présente quelqu'un que tu connais sûrement. Aoba Mitsuki, répondit le capitaine en évitant les pièges que lui tendait Ichimaru pour en apprendre davantage sur les évènements.

-Connais pas, répondit l'ancien capitaine en s'approchant de la grille et collant son visage à deux doigts de celui de Mitsuki.

-Jolie fille. C'est qui ? La fille illégitime de Jyûshiro ? Et moi qui pensait que ce n'était pas son genre les liaisons à la sauvette dans le Rukongai... Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Tu amène ta maîtresse voir les prisonniers maintenant ? Je dis maîtresse, parce qu'un Kuchiki, ça n'épouse pas les bâtardes ou les mendiantes du Rukongai. Oh désolé ! C'est vrai que tu as déjà déçu ta famille une fois. Tu peux tout te permettre maintenant. Il te paye au moins j'espère joli petit bibelot.

Mitsuki frissonna sous les insultes mais garda la tête droit et les yeux ouverts, sans reculer. Byakuya, lui, fit appel à tout son self-contrôle.

-Tu nous ennuie Ichimaru, fit-il de la voix la plus morne possible. Et tu baisse dans tes insultes en devenant vulgaire.

-Pas ta maîtresse donc ? On t'a juste demandé de faire la nounou des bâtards des autres capitaines ? Qui est la mère de celle-là ? Unohana ou Soi Fon ? Ce serait croustillant.

-Nous venons...

-Je viens chercher la confirmation que c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé et envoyé au Seireitei Ichimaru-san. Je sais que c'est vous, j'ai reconnu votre voix. Une aveugle n'oublie jamais une voix, surtout comme la vôtre.

-Oh, si une aveugle le dit c'est que ce doit être vrai ! Elle a des yeux horribles, hein Byakuya. On dirait des yeux de poisson mort. Et dit moi petite chose, pourquoi je t'aurais sauvé une fois il y a je ne sais combien de temps ?

-Deux fois, la dernière il y a dix jours. Et j'attends que vous me disiez pourquoi.

-Qui sait... Peut être que je m'ennuyais.

-Réponds Ichimaru.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je t'ai sauvé parce qu'Aizen avait besoin de toi.

-Besoin de moi ?

-Mais oui voyons ! Il avait besoin d'une humaine avec un fort reiatsu et on t'a trouvé mourante dans la rue. On t'a enlevé, modifié la mémoire et remise dans la rue où je t'ai joué cette petite comédie. En fait, on t'a inséminé un échantillon du reiatsu d'Aizen, destiné à passer innaperçu durant tout ce temps, et programmé pour qu'à sa mort il se développe à nouveau, et que tu finisse par re-mettre au monde le capitaine Aizen. Très fort hein ?

À la grande satisfaction de Byakuya, Mitsuki n'eut aucune réaction. Ils savaient eux qu'Aizen était vivant et en fuite. Et tout d'un coup il comprit que c'est exactement ce que le traître avait cherché à savoir. Il le regardait avec un grand sourire vainqueur.

-Cesse de plaisanter Ichimaru.

-C'était un peu gros hein ? Désolé mignonne, le bébé n'est pas pour tout de suite.

-Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé ?

-Pour avoir une jolie petite chose qui crie sous moi le jour de la victoire ?

-Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé ?

Le traître se pencha soudainement en avant, passant son bras entre les barreaux pour prendre l'épaule de Mitsuki et la rapprocher de lui. Le mouvement avait été si rapide que Byakuya avait juste eu le temps de se lever. Il hésita à aller repousser l'ancien capitaine, puis décida de le laisser faire, le surveillant attentivement, prêt à les séparer à la première tentative du traître de faire quoi que ce soit. Il tendit l'oreille pour comprendre les murmures d'Ichimaru.

-Tu n'a pas compris petit chaton ? Je n'ai aucune envie de te le dire. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Voir en moi un héros qui a trahi Aizen pour sauver une pitoyable humaine ? Tu est tombée amoureuse de ton sauveur inconnu et imaginait un preux chevalier tout de blanc vêtu ? Est ce que tu t'est plu à imaginer que j'étais un héros, que je trahissait en fait Aizen et non pas la Soul Society ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Tu est une petite idiote, un ver de terre, et je n'ai pas à te donner mes raisons. Imagine-toi ce que tu veux chaton, je m'en fout. À mes yeux, tu n'est qu'une vermine. Tu n'est même plus amusante. Va-t-en. Tu n'as rien à faire là. Va vivre ta vie, et laisse moi attendre mon procès et mon exécution sans avoir ta petite figure d'ange pour me pourrir la vue.

Il la repoussa méchamment en arrière, et elle tomba à la renverse sur le sol, sa tête heurtant bruyamment le sol de pierre.

Byakuya se précipita auprès de la jeune fille qui se relevait déjà, en se frottant la tête. Le choc avant défait son énorme chignon et ses cheveux tombaient en mèches lourdes autour de son visage.

-Ça va, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il la saisissait par le bras. Je n'ai rien.

Tout d'un coup, il la sentit se crisper. Elle écarquilla les yeux et saisit sa poitrine de son autre main.

-J'ai mal, murmura-t-elle d'une voix oppressée.

Elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, et lorsqu'il posa une main sur son cœur, il sentit celui-ci battre à toute vitesse, de manière saccadée.

Il courut vers la porte, maudissant les pierres mangeuses de reiatsu qui l'environnaient et l'empêchait d'utiliser le shunpo. Il tapa sur la porte à toute volée et elle s'ouvrit.

-Appelez immédiatement Unohana. Aoba fait un malaise. Vite. Vous, aidez-moi à la sortir d'ici, que son reiatsu remonte plus vite.

L'ouverture de la porte avait déjà rendu un peu d'énergie à la jeune femme. Mais même une fois sortie, elle continua à haleter et crisper sa main sur son cœur avec une grimace de douleur. Encore une fois en la voyant, il repensa à Hisana, pour la première fois depuis quelques temps. Hisana était morte en douceur, sans souffrir et comme on s'endort. Mitsuki, elle, vivait un enfer. Il comptait les minutes, attendant avec impatience de voir arriver Unohana à l'horizon. Enfin, la raie volante apparut, et quelques instants après, la capitaine dispensait les premiers soins d'urgence à la jeune femme.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, perturbées uniquement par les gémissements et les halètements de Mitsuki. Byakuya attendait, terrifié, quand Kyourakou et Ukitake apparurent à côté de lui. Kyourakou était visiblement saoul. Il n'avait pas arrêté de boire depuis la mort de sa lieutenant, et il empestait le vin. Mais la scène semblait l'avoir un peu dégrisé. Ukitake à côté de lui avait l'air épuisé, et Byakuya se rappela qu'il avait fait une crise deux jours auparavant. Il venait probablement lui aussi de l'hôpital.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Mitsuki, qui réussit à lui sourire au milieu de ses larmes de souffrance.

-ça me brûle dans la poitrine, jusqu'à la nuque, gémit-elle.

-Calmez-vous Mitsuki, dit Unohana d'une voix douce en lui faisant avaler un médicament. Si vous stressez, vous accentuez la douleur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et tenta de respirer calmement.

-Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver ?

-Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit la médecin, mais son regard dirigé vers Ukitake et Byakuya était formel. Les chances de la sauver étaient minimes.

-J'espère... j'espère que si je meurt, je ne vous oublierai pas. De toute façon, je vais revenir ici n'est ce pas ? Seul mon corps va mourir, alors ce n'est pas grave.

Sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus faible. Puis elle cessa totalement de parler, et Byakuya qui avait détourné la tête se retourna vers elle. Mitsuki avait les yeux fermés, et Unohana s'échinait à lui masser le cœur pour ramener de la vie en elle. Ukitake crispait sa main autour de celle, ballante de sa fille, soutenu par Kyourakou. Enfin, Unohana se redressa.

-C'est fini, dit elle dans un souffle, et Byakuya sentit son cœur transpercé une fois de plus. C'est fini.

-Que va-t-il lui arriver ?, demanda Kyourakou complètement dégrisé.

-Son corps et son âme sont morts tous les deux, fit Unohana. Sinon, son corps aurait déjà disparu, et son âme serait restée. Quand à ce qu'il va advenir d'elle... Qui sait ? Son âme n'était pas vraiment à elle.

-Si, fit Ukitake d'une voix rauque. Elle n'étais pas une part de mon âme ou une création artificielle. Elle était elle-même. Un corps, un cœur et une âme uniques. N'en doutez pas une seconde.

-Si cela est... alors elle va sans doute se réincarner dans le monde réel, comme toute âme du Seireitei ou du Rukongai qui meurt sans avoir été mangée par un Hollow. Et elle reviendra un jour. Mais ce ne sera probablement plus la même. Mais je peux me tromper, et elle va réapparaître dans le Rukongai dans les prochains jours. Il nous faudra demander à Mayuri ce qu'il en pense.

Elle ôta son haori pour en recouvrir le corps de la jeune femme. Ukitake s'était assit sur le rebord du pont qui menait à la Tour. Les yeux fermés, il semblait réfléchir ou prier. Kyourakou le fixa quelques instants, puis s'approcha de Byakuya.

-Au fait, que faisiez vous là-dedans avec elle ?

-Elle a reconnu la voix d'Ichimaru comme étant celle de l'homme l'ayant fait pénétrer ici. Nous l'avons donc interrogé au plus vite, étant donné sa santé préoccupante. L'interrogatoire a donné quelques pistes intéressantes à explorer.

Il parlait d'une voix sèche, mécanique. Il adoptait cette voix à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à une douleur profonde. Il s'engloutissait dans le travail et s'éloignait du monde, le temps de surmonter sa peine. Lorsqu'il avait perdu Hisana, il avait mit deux ans avant de réussir à nouveau à tenir une conversation normale et à ressentir des émotions. C'était le visage riant de Rukia, découvert par hasard au détour d'un couloir qui avait brisé la chape de glace sur son cœur. Elle l'avait sauvé. Puis Ichigo à son tour lui avait libéré le cœur en sauvant Rukia.

-C'est bien Ichimaru qui a permis à Mitsuki de rentrer ici, continua-t-il sans s'aviser qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Et qui lui a sauvé la vie semble-t-il il y a dix jours également en ne dénonçant pas sa présence à Aizen. Au milieu des horreurs qu'il a dite, nous n'avons pu déceler les raison de ce double acte, ni la façon dont il l'a fait pénétrer ici. Et il a compris qu'Aizen était libre.

-Étrange... Qu'en pensez-vous Unohana ?

-Qu'il faut l'interroger plus avant.

-Je m'en occupe, fit Byakuya, en se faisant rouvrir la porte.

Une fois de plus, il lui fallut un temps d'adaptation à l'obscurité quasi totale de la pièce. Il s'avança alors vers la grille, cherchant des yeux Ichimaru dans les recoins de la pièce. Il sentit alors son pied résonner dans une flaque. Baissant le regard, il découvrit une flaque sombre qui s'écoulait doucement. La suivant des yeux, il aperçut alors le corps immobile.

-Unohana ! Hurla-t-il.

La capitaine-médecin pénétra aussitôt dans la pièce et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Les gardes qui la suivaient ouvrirent avec précipitation la grille, tandis que d'autres s'apprêtaient à fermer la porte à la moindre velléité du prisonnier de s'évader. Mais Byakuya savait d'ores et déjà qu'il était trop tard. Ichimaru avait perdu trop de sang. Quelques secondes plus tard, Unohana confirma son diagnostic.

-Ichimaru est mort, fit-elle en se tournant vers les trois capitaines. Il s'est ouvert les veines avec cette épingle à cheveux.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est celle d'Aoba. Il l'insultait et il l'a saisit avant de la rejeter en arrière. Un geste parfaitement prémédité en fait.

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre, hagards. Deux morts en quelques minutes, après tous ces morts dix jours auparavant, c'était trop.

-La mort remonte à quelques minutes. Ils ont dû partir à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

-Il aura voulu échapper au châtiment que lui aurait infligé Aizen s'il avait parlé je suppose, fit Ukitake.

-Je ne sais pas, réfléchit à voix haute Byakuya. Il a été étrange durant tout l'entretien. Il avait l'air d'une bête aux abois, ayant abandonné toute envie de lutter. Sa gouaillerie, ce n'étais qu'un masque je crois. J'ai noté la plupart de ses paroles. Il y a quelque chose dans son discours que je n'ai pas vu. J'espère y trouver quoi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deux jours plus tard, quelques capitaines, lieutenants et ryoka se trouvaient réunis dans une pièce reculée de la demeure d'Ukitake. Vêtus de blanc, ils regardèrent le capitaine, à l'air plus épuisé que jamais, accrocher à un présentoir la dame de bois ailée qui fut le sabre d'Aoba Mitsuki -désormais officiellement Ukitake Mitsuki-. La dame y rejoignait d'autres sabres de shinigami morts du clan. Après un instant de silence, tous sortirent petit à petit.

Suivi de Renji, Byakuya se rendit dans le jardin aux carpes de leur hôte. Son vice-capitaine avait l'air dévasté.

-Elle reviendra Renji.

-Mais ce ne sera pas elle, je sais. Ce sera une autre femme, avec une autre vie. Peut-être même une petite vieille. Et elle ne se souviendra pas.

-Peut être. Mais je crois qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut oublier. Un passé comme celui-là, aussi lourd, ne peut que se rappeler à vous.

-C'est ce que je crois aussi Renji, fit Ukitake en se joignant à la conversation. Quand on vit aussi longtemps que moi, on voit des êtres aimés mourir et revenir. Et il y a des choses qu'ils n'ont pas oublié, et d'autres qu'ils se remémorent. Ils ont la même apparence, d'autres souvenirs, mais l'âme est la même. Et les âmes sœurs se reconnaissent toujours.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt, et ils le laissèrent seuls face à sa douleur. Eux-même avaient déjà à faire à la leur.

-_Mitsuki_. Lueur d'espoir. Tu portais bien ce nom. Tu donnais l'espoir, mais tu n'en a pas gardé une once pour toi. Vit ma fille, et reviens nous, apaisée. Je t'en prie.

Ces mots n'étaient qu'un murmure, qui s'éteignit lorsque Ukitake disparut derrière un mur. Byakuya leva les yeux vers le ciel noir, y cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

En vain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et voici la fin de cette fic, aussi sombre que le début le fut il y a quelques mois. De cœur et d'âme s'arrête ici, mais la suite, De sang et d'âme arrivera vers début septembre. Il me reste encore beaucoup à voir pour cette nouvelle intrigue, qui verra la fin de la guerre contre Aizen, et le retour de Mitsuki à la Soul Society.

J'espère que vous aurez autant aimé la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot -c'est rapide et gratuit- et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Je vous répondrai autant que possible.

Merci à vous en tout cas de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici et dispensé vos avis.


End file.
